Love Engulfs
by Christophine
Summary: In the end, love will have its way. A series of drabbles and shorts about the slow, unfolding romance between Princess Sofia and Mr. Cedric.
1. Chapter 1

Little Memories

At some point, Cedric had learned to rely on her afternoon visit. Like clockwork, the door to his study would fling wide open, and a little girl in a violet dress would rush inside.

"Mr. Cedric! Mr. Cedric!" She would call in some excitement, barely containing a hold on her book or some special object as she ran to greet him. As expected, he would turn and greet her with some look or comment, struggling to decide once again whether her visit was welcome at that moment or not.

Those images remained so strongly fixed in his mind that sometimes it was difficult to accept that the child's dress was turquoise now rather than violet and that her curls were much darker. Even harder to accept was that her name for him had changed. Though the little voice piped up in the same, sweet excitement, her greeting for him now was, "Granddad! Granddad!"

Cedric's reaction was what had changed the most, though. There was no more doubt that her visit was welcome, and he gladly swept aside everything to turn his full affection on her. Though his eyes were not the best anymore and his scrawny bones creaked painfully, Cedric still bent to gather her up in his arms and look with care on whatever the little princess had to show him. He had been taught well by that first precious girl, and this little one-sharing the same spirit-had reaped the full benefits.

"How pretty, Sof…Viola," he murmured, once again catching himself with the right name. Though Viola was too young to catch his slip, Cedric knew there would come a day when his memory would finally lapse and there would be no going back.

Perhaps, given the strong memories that surrounded him during her visits, there would come a time when he would forget the right name entirely in favor of the one he had learned to love a long time ago.


	2. A First Time

A First Time

Cedric should have known when Sofia rushed in late to dinner that something had happened. She was frequently late, what with her protector duties and various little adventures, but this time she entered with eyes fixed on the floor and a hand trying discreetly to hide her mouth. Her hair was mussed, despite her obvious attempts to pat it down, and her face was flushed in a way Cedric had never seen before.

"I feel fine! Just fine. Thank you. Thank you for asking, Dad," she prattled in answer to King Roland's query. Cedric watched bewildered as she dug into her roast and carrots with more enthusiasm than ever she'd shown. "Prince Hugo stayed longer than I thought. That's-that's all."

Princess Amber twittered, and Prince James spluttered into his cordial. Roland glared at his children with a warning, but Queen Miranda's smile shone on her daughter. Cedric glanced at each face carefully for answers before looking back to the awkward fourteen-year-old princess. Even Baileywick, though he stood calmly by the king's side, struggled to control his twitching mouth.

"Did, ah, young Prince Hugo enjoy seeing the new garden statue?" Roland ventured.

"Oh, I'd say he rather enjoyed something else. Eh, Sofia?" Amber replied coyly.

Immediately, Sofia's face flamed a shade matching the cordial, and the entire room burst peals of laughter. All but Cedric, who was darned if he could guess the joke. The friendly teasing and jabs that lasted the length of dinner were cryptic for him. Even when understanding finally dawned in his thick head, he still failed to understand all the fuss.

Never having had a first kiss himself, he didn't quite see the humor in it.


	3. Necessary

Necessary

Sofia had never had hated her body as much as she did now. It had given her one misery after another all day long. Her aching belly that had woken her from a fast sleep, alerting her to the fact that she had yet again stained her nightgown and her sheets. When she cleaned up and tried to dress, her corset had pinched her with a nagging persistence, and she had flung it off altogether to finish dressing. What did the dratted thing matter anyway? Who would notice, anyway?

Amber would, of course, and her protesting wails had caught their Mom's attention before Sofia could quickly sneak off to school.

"But it pinches, Mom!" Sofia had begged as Miranda firmly led her back to her room.

"We'll loosen it," her Mom had promised, "you don't have to wear it as tightly as Amber does. But you do have to wear it. It's necessary now."

Necessary. Sofia rolled her shoulders to try to shift the uncomfortable thing back into its proper place. That was all well and good for Mom. She hadn't had to wear a corset since her pregnancy began showing. It wasn't necessary for her now.

But it was necessary _for Sofia_ to wear a corset that made running and leaping difficult, despite everything her amulet tried. It was necessary _for Sofia_ to place rags in her underthings to stop up the monthly flow, and wait until all was dried up before she could ride and race again. It was necessary _FOR Sofia_ to endure the constant aches and migraines in the hopes that one day she would be able to have a baby, like Mom and Dad.

Well, that was all nice and well for the future, but what good were these changes for her now? To make her cranky? To draw more attention from other people? Sofia glanced down at her front and plucked at the collar of her dress, hating the obvious curve. What was it about her chest that suddenly made men bow so low to her and made boys gawk so? Even Hugo seemed to lose his senses around her now, as well as control of his hands…

"Oh, just enjoy it!" Amber said mildly whenever Sofia complained. "There's no changing things, so we might as well just accept their attention." Menses and pinching corsets never seemed to bother Amber.

But they bothered Sofia. Everything seemed so different now. Everyone treated her so differently. So unnecessary…Sofia bit her lip as the tears that had been threatening all day began to escape.

"Sofia!" Mr. Cedric's exultant cry made her wipe a hand across her eyes. She glanced up from the table where she sat in the sorcerer's quarters to where he clung by one hand to a ladder. His other hand triumphantly raised a vial of pink liquid above his head.

"You were right, Sofia! You were absolutely right! A drop of unicorns' tears was exactly what this potion needed!"

"I was?" Sofia couldn't hold back a smile as the man hugged the vial to his cheek and half-leapt, half-slipped his way down the ladder. "Oh, Mr. Cedric, I am so glad."

"As am I!" Cedric corked the vial and packaged it in brown paper as gently as though swaddling a baby. "This will be perfect for the sorcerer's convention!" He turned a beaming face to her. "Really, I don't know what I would do without my apprentice!"

Apprentice. Sofia returned the smile. Somehow that made everything feel slightly better. "I'm always happy to help Mr. Cedric." Impulsively, she flung herself at him for a hug, and within a few second felt him returning the favor.

Thank goodness for the one person in her life who barely seemed to notice the changes in her and never treated her differently.


	4. An Odd Request

An Odd Request

"You want WHAT?" Cedric nearly dropped a jar of nightshade as he stumbled back onto a stool. He stared at his visitors, looked from one to the other so quickly his vision blurred.

Princess Amber, tall and slender at sixteen, stood haughty and composed as she looked down her nose at him. Princess Sofia, on the other hand, fiddled with the lace on her bodice and could barely meet his eyes.

"It's not that unusual a request, Cedric." Amber tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear. "I'm sure some sorcerer has already complied such a spell somewhere. It's such a small thing, really."

"But, but, but, but—" Cedric couldn't get the words to come.

"Amber, please." Sofia tugged at her sister's sleeve. "You're making Mr. Cedric very uncomfortable."

"That's his problem, not mine."

"But Amber, we shouldn't even be asking…"

"Now, Sofia." Amber's voice dripped honey as she placed a comforting arm around Sofia's shoulders. "It's not like we were are asking for anything dangerous. On the contrary! We are doing what is necessary. Especially as you and Hugo nearly—"

"Amber!" Sofia pushed Amber's arm away. Her face flamed. "I told you that was just a rumor!"

"Still." Amber didn't sound the least bit repentant. "We'd better be safe than sorry. And," she turned to Cedric again, "I know Daddy would want us to have all the help we need. Don't you think so, Cedric?"

Cedric cringed as she batted her eyelashes at him again and placed the tips of her fingers on his hand. Whoever had taught this princess this level of flirting needed to be drawn and quartered at once…He cleared his throat to compose himself and brushed off her hand.

"Well, I'm not sure King Roland would expect me to do such a thing, especially not for his daughters…" He caught Sofia's gaze, and though her blush hadn't softened at all, she still managed a sheepish smile.

"Please, Mr. Cedric?" she asked in a little voice. "I know it's a lot to ask, but…Amber might be right…"

"I am right!" Amber held her head high.

Cedric moaned. "Oh, very well. If you insist. " He slapped his book of spells closed and began to root through its pages. "I'm sure I can find something suitable for you, if you insist. Insist on pursuing this nasty business," he added in an undertone.

"Oh, thank you!" Sofia gushed, while Amber made some sort of triumphant hum.

"Teenagers," Cedric muttered as he flipped page after page. "Teenage girls. Didn't get them when I was their age. Still don't get them now." Of all the things he had ever been expected to create, a spell for birth control was the most ridiculous waste of his time.


	5. An Uncomfortable Result

An Uncomfortable Result

"We aren't holding you _solely_ accountable for this matter, Cedric." King Roland winced as he rubbed a headache from his temples. "I know Amber can be a little…persistent when she wants something."

"We just want to be sure the princesses never ask for something like birth control again." Queen Miranda firmly picked up where her husband left off.

"Yes, your Majesties. I quite understand." Cedric fought to keep his composure, though it was difficult under the menacing glare of King Henrik. The man was redder than a tomato and shaking hard enough to go barreling through the floor. Merlin's mushrooms, what a disaster! "I can most certainly assure you that such an error in judgement will never happen again."

"Error in judgement?" Cedric and his royal supervisors all cringed as King Henrik's rage echoed in the throne room. "Error in judgement? You catch your daughter with some…some scum of a boy in the bushes, and we'll see what you call it then!"

"Now, now, Henrik," Miranda tried to soothe her guest. "I'm sure Cedric didn't realize the girls would give Princess Hildegaard the spell."

"He shouldn't have given ANY of them such a spell!" King Henrik roared. "It should be banned from the corners of the earth!"

"That might be going overboard, just a bit…

"I just want to know," Roland interrupted, still preoccupied, "how in Enchansia you came to create such a spell. I never knew a spell for birth control existed."

"Weeellll…." Cedric chewed his lip. "I wasn't the one to create it, exactly."

"How do you mean?"

Cedric found it difficult to meet acute inquisitive glances. "It, um, is my mother's spell."

"Your mother?" Their majesties looked equally confused. Cedric could see them picturing his plump little mother with her sharp nose conjuring a birth control spell. Not a nice image, really.

"Winnifred the Wise needed a spell for birth control?" King Roland appeared baffled.

"Not her, actually." Cedric ran a hand through his hair. "My…My…ahem… sister…after a rather uncomfortable matter…" And his father had been in firm agreement with her. As much as the family adored Callista, they were all decided that any further surprises be prevented.

"Ah. I see" Miranda's face cleared, though her husband and their guest still fought to add the pieces together. She immediately wrestled to rise from her cushions-quite a feat in her seventh month of pregnancy-and approach him.

"I think then," she said gently, clasping his hand, "that you understand this better than I thought, and I truly do appreciate your concern in thinking of my daughters' safety. But, please, let their father and I know if they ever ask for something like this again. Before you give it to them," she added. She placed her free hand over her belly. "There are some things they just aren't ready for, even if they think otherwise."

"You have my word, your majesty." He bowed. "And, you have my deepest apologizes, King Henrik."

"What do you say, Henrik?" Roland asked. "The girls have been lectured and grounded, and the spell is safely back in Cedric's keeping. Can we call the matter settled?"

"Yes, well," King Henrick grumbled, cooling down at last. "I suppose no real harm's been done. Until I finish with that skinny piss of a duke." He continued muttering as he shook hands with Roland, kissed Miranda's hand, and accepted Cedric's bow with a nod.

"Wait a moment, Cedric," Roland asked the sorcerer as Henrik's mutterings faded from the hallways. "I still have one more question about this matter before you leave."

"What else is there to ask, Rolly?" Miranda took her husband's arm as he stood beside her. Cedric held his breath, waiting as the bemused king looked him over.

"Just exactly," Roland's voice fell to a whisper as he beckoned Cedric closer, "how is the spell supposed to work?"


	6. A Foreshadow

A Foreshadow

"Oh, no. Must she bring that creature in here?" Cedric muttered as he scrambled to hide his work under cloths and papers on his desk.

The baby's shrieks and gurgles grew louder as they approached his door, making Sofia's knock entirely unnecessary.

"Oh, come in if you must," Cedric said, his eye catching the bit of lavender ribbon just escaping the lower drawer of his desk. With a gasp, he darted in front of it just as the door opened.

"Say hello to Mr. Cedric, Addie!" Sofia's face beamed as she held up the baby towards Cedric. Little Princess Adora, only four five months old regarded Cedric with wide eyes as she clung to her older sister.

"Hello…princesses." Cedric squirmed under the infant's direct gaze. "To what do I owe this honor? Again." Why couldn't she just leave the baby in the nursery for once? The last time she had brought the blasted thing, it had spit up foul milk all over his spell book.

"Nanny needed a break, so I am looking after Addie this afternoon."

"Ah, got tricked into babysitting again, I see." He mustered himself to pull out a chair and offer it with a gesture.

"Not tricked! I offered. Addie and I need to spend time together. We are sisters, after all!" Sofia pressed a kiss to the baby's bonnet and smoothed the baby's blanket as she sat down. "Isn't she just perfect, Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes, well, babies usually are." Cedric tried to busy himself in a different corner of the workshop, hoping to keep Sofia's attention from his desk. He needn't have bothered; she had eyes and ears only for the baby.

"Addie isn't just any baby." From the corner of his eye, Cedric watched Sofia fuss over the child, examining each finger, toe, and dimple as if she had never seen them before. All the while the newest royal kept up a steady stream of dove-like coos to encourage Sofia's admiration. "She's special."

"Well, she would be special, I suppose." Cedric begrudged the baby. "What with all the to do made over her last two months." Even he knew the family and castle staff couldn't help themselves. After all, there hadn't been a baby in the castle since the royal twins were born, and even that day had been celebrated somberly with the Queen's passing. Miranda had been thought too old to have children, being nearly five years older than King Roland, and everyone feared another loss when her labor pains began. It was a miracle to them to have both mother and child come through it safe and sound in the end.

"It's not just that." Sofia's tone sounded distant, thoughtful. "She's a bit of Mom and Dad all mixed together. A bit of Amber, James, and Me, too. It's like she's brought our entire family together in a way none of us could, though we've always wanted to. She's…she's made it all real. Isn't it incredible how babies can do that? Bring two people or more together? Maybe someday…"

 _Maybe someday?_ Cedric stared at the girl as she bent over the baby, watching as she changed before his very eyes. A woman had taken her place, her face astute and regal, with bits of light playing between her fingers as she cast some spell over the child.

 _But where has Sofia gone? One minute she's there, and the next she's not. Where is my little apprentice?_

His knees knocked, and his hand crept up to his chest to squeeze his heart as an odd combination of panic and regret loomed over him.

 _I can't lose this girl. Please, don't let her leave me._

"Sofia," he said, reaching out towards her.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia looked at him, suddenly breaking the spell. The confusion fell away. Cedric relaxed as he saw the princess was indeed still sitting there. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, no, no!" He realized he was still clutching his chest, and he quickly waved his hand. "I just wanted to remind you that we still have that exhibition for Wassalia next week."

"And we still need to prepare!" Sofia got to her feet, adjusting the baby in her arms as tenderly as she could. "I am sorry! I should have realized Addie and I were keeping you from your work!"

"Not at all, not at all!" But he ushered her and the baby to the door, keenly eager to be rid of both.

 _No…not both of them…_ He cleared his throat as they reached the doorway. "It would, ah, help, of course, if there were someone to dust off the shelves and rearrange the vials while I tested the spells."

"Oh, let me, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia turned eagerly to him, setting the baby against her shoulder. "I would love to help tidy things up! Especially that mess on the desk. I have never seen it look so messy before."

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"As soon as Nanny returns from her errands, I'll be right down. Won't I, Addie?" she asked, as the baby squawked

"…You promise?" Cedric asked, wondering that he felt so suddenly unsure. Perhaps it was that he didn't have to bend his head down so far now to see her…

"Absolutely." Sofia bounced on her heel to leave. Princess Adora peered back at him from over her shoulder, watching with such understanding that made Cedric hurry back in his workshop and close the door securely.

"Babies," he muttered, passing a hand over his face. "Such a fuss over babies."

His hands shook as he fished the items from where he had hidden them, clearing a space on the desk to resume working once more. He decided a nip or two of brandy might help calm his nerves. As for what he had seen…well, never mind that. Sofia might have been outgrowing her childhood, but she would never leave.

Now, to finish the dagger he and Prince Hugo had designed together. Cedric hummed a bit as he continued placing the gems Hugo had selected, imagining Sofia's surprise with her Wassalia gift.


	7. The Gift

The Gift

"Why…why, Hugo!" Sofia gasped as she gingerly slipped the jeweled dagger from its leather case. Its amethysts sparkled in the Wassalia candles, and the ribbon-wrapped handle fit snugly in her grasp.

"Do you really like it?" Hugo's hand joined hers on the handle, and she felt his other hand stroke her shoulder as he drew close behind her.

"It's lovely!" she reassured him, fingering her initials at the bottom of the handle.

"And practical," Hugo insisted. His forefinger, rough with calluses from his knighthood training, tapped each of the amethysts in turn. "Cedric swears that the gems hold spells for aim and protection. Touch each of them in the right order, and the blade will never miss its target. Or be used on its master. Um…mistress." Sofia laughed as she turned her head to look at him and found him trying to rub the embarrassment from his cheeks.

"Thank you, Hugo." She kissed his cheek, satisfied when he blushed further still. "I'll treasure it forever!"

"And I'll treasure you forever." Now it was her turn to blush as he looked firmly at her, his gaze suddenly brazen and sure. She submitted to his hand cupping her cheek, drawing her eyes back to him as he kissed her.

"Hugo," she gasped, as his kisses moved towards her neck. She nudged her shoulder back towards the balcony doors behind them to remind him of possible interruption. True, the shadowed corner of the balcony where they had taken refuge was certain to hide them from prying eyes, if anyone truly cared to look for them. Inside the ballroom guests were still exchanging gifts with as much laughter and riotous fun as Wassalia offered. Addie shrieked as her proud father carried her aloft in his arms, the sound seconding only Amber's lofty giggles as she humored hopeful princes and lords gathered around her. Sofia could even hear twitters and soft whispers as James stole off to the stable with yet another flame that caught his heart.

Perhaps her ears weren't as keen as she thought, though, because the lady who answered him sounded almost like Jade…

"I don't care." But, good lad, he obeyed her and left off tugging at her bodice. "Soon they'll all know, and I can kiss you whenever and wherever I like!"

"With my permission, of course!" But even Sofia could hardly hold back her laughter as Hugo clasped her to him. Her head spun and her heart beat. She could barely feel the nippy night air or the cushions Baileywick had somehow managed to leave in just the right spot.

"Never without your permission!" Hugo promised. "And tomorrow, I'll ask our fathers' permission so we can make real plans."

"Dad will want me to graduate first," Sofia reminded him, regretfully.

"And my knight training in Avalor will last at least two years." Hugo's chest heaved. "No matter. It will go fast…especially now that you've said yes."

"Yes," Sofia, echoed, holding him tightly.

"You won't regret it, Sofia! I'll be the best husband you could ever wish for!"

"And I'll do my best to be a good wife for you." Wife. She shivered as Hugo stroked her curls and drew her cloak warmly around her. Wife. In two or three years, she would be married…

"I must remember to thank Mr. Cedric, for the dagger, too," she said, as it slipped off her lap to clang on the balcony. She wondered whether he was still cleaning up after their performance or if he had taken to hiding in the halls. The noise and the children might be too much for him after all, her poor sorcerer.

"Not yet."

"Not yet," Sofia reassured him, and lay against him in a silence for a while longer.


	8. Roads

Roads

 _"Four years."_ The words echoed dully in Sofia's head. _"Four years."_ They had lost her father's voice the first few hours after she had left his study and had taken up a soft mournful tone instead. "Four years."  
 _"Fours years?" Hugo had squeezed her hand so hard she had to bite her tongue. "Father, King Roland, you can't really be serious!"_ _  
_ _"Please, Dad."_ She hadn't meant to beg. _"Does it really have to be that long?"_ _  
_ _King Garrick's nose twitched as he regarded her, but her own father seemed harder and unrelenting._

 _"Sofia, I assure you King Garrick and your mother and I have discussed the matter at length. We respect that your affection for each other is genuine, and we do believe you both will make a good match. But seventeen is much too young for anyone to be married. In four years you will come of age, and I can give you a title worthy of any marriage."_ _  
_ _"Not that I object to your marriage without one." King Garrick was quick to reassure her, though his eyes stayed fixed on his son. "A closer relationship with Enchancia would be a boon to our kingdom, regardless of the princess! But, Hugo, marriage is a great commitment and a great distraction. You also need the time to prove yourself in your training before you take a wife."_ _  
_ _"But four years, Father."_ She could still hear his voice waver, even now as the memory played out before her. _"I will miss her so much."_ _  
_ _Sofia slipped her hand from his as his father laid a hand on his shoulder. "I do not do this to harm you, Hugo. You must learn to bear such separations with courage and steadfastness. Both of you."_ Sofia could still feel the warmth of Garrick's hand cupping her cheek. _"Your union will be the better for the separation, I promise."_ _  
_"Better for the separation," Sofia echoed to the little meadow. It had been her secret place for playing and reading for years, and even though her new duties as protector and princess had long kept her from playing, she still returned to it for comfort.  
Right now she needed the comfort more than ever.

Inside her mitten, her fingers still clutched the message Hugo had sent her. He reminded her with astonishing poetics that he treasured her and would miss her, but he had asked that she not come to see him off to Avalor. He claimed that it would make him sick seeing her at the harbor as his ship left, and it had been enough of a struggle when he left her in Enchansia.  
She was grateful that he remembered, too, how painful it had been to watch her father sail on his last voyage, but she wished she had run to Hugo anyway.  
Instead, she had slipped on her cloak and gone to visit Clover.  
"Here, I am! I promised I'd come again," she said, gently as she eased herself down by Clover's favorite bush. It was the blackberry bush James and Baileywick had helped her plant some years ago; a bush just for Clover. In the spring it would ripen with plump blackberries that Clover liked so much.

"And then you can eat your fill," she laughed, patting the grass over his grave. For the first year or two she had plucked weeds and stray flowers from it, hoping to keep Clover's home clean and tidy. Then, after a time, she had let the task go, accepting that even nature must cover over the bare areas of the world.  
"Not that you would really care," Sofia laughed again, lifting her knees to her chest in a truly undignified position. "You never cared if anything was neat or tidy. This would suit you."

From her seat she could still see the mound where Clover's relations still lived. It was still much too cold for anyone of them to be awake and about, though Sofia wished she could knock and say hello to Clover's grandchildren. He had lived to a ripe old age, for rabbits, and even when his mind strayed he could still remember each and every name of his seven sons and daughters and their children. The very youngest grandchild, Hyacinth, had been the one to fetch Sofia when Clover's time had come, and still trotted up to the castle often to visit.  
"Addie's taken a liking to her, though she's still just a baby. But, who knows?" Sofia stroked the grass. "Maybe she and Hyacinth will be great friends, just as you and I were. Oh, Clover." Sofia's eyes filled with tears, and she shielded them from the sudden nip in the wind. "I miss you."

She cradled her arms. In her mind's eye she was fifteen again, and rocking him like a babe as he drifted in and out of sleep, his family surrounding them both as they waited in reverent silence.  
 _"Hey, Sof?"_ She heard his voice crack.  
"Yes, Clover?"  
 _"Whatcha bring for dinner?"_ And then he had gone to sleep for good, without even waiting for her answer.  
"Oh, Clover, I still miss you. It's never gotten easier." She wiped her eyes with one of Amber's handkerchiefs. "And I know it will sound silly, but what if I never see Hugo again? What if something happens in four years, and we really can't be with each other? I understand what King Garrick means, but how can separation really be a good thing?"  
"Perhaps it was a silly way for her to feel, as silly as talking to a grave that couldn't give her any answers or comfort. But even Sofia knew life wasn't a straight road; life must dip and turn and twist, breaking through ground that could be soft in places and sport jutting, skin breaking stones in others.

"What if something happens before I see him again?"


	9. A Thoughtful Gesture

A Thoughtful Gesture

It was much, much too cold to be outside, Cedric kept telling himself as he drew up the collar on his robe and tried to bury his nose in his hood. Even though Enchansia hadn't seen snow for weeks now and wouldn't now that spring was on its way, the bitter wind refused to relinquish its hold.

"What fool would spend their time outside in this weather?" he sniffed at the gray clouds, and continued shuffling along on his path, feeling very much the fool himself as he searched this way and that. He tried to recall just what direction he had seen her taking from the window, but it had taken him so long to get outside she could have been in place and gone for some time…

Ah! At last! There she was just outside the garden, shutting the gate behind herself.

"Princess Sofia!" he called, braving a hand out in the wind to make sure she saw him.

She raised a reddened face to him, its paleness even more sharp in the dark afternoon. Her hood seemed to have fallen off at some point, and he wondered that she didn't notice the wind whipping loose hairs from the braid wrapped around her head.

"Mr. Cedric?" Blast the girl! She stood right where she was, watching him hurry forward. "What are you doing out here?"

"I think the question, Princess, is what are you doing out here with just a cloak?" Cedric scolded, and pulled out her gloves and scarf from the warmth of his robes.

"Oh." Sofia stared at them distantly. "I forgot them."

"Yes, so your mother informed me when she sent me out," Cedric announced. He tied the scarf around her neck when she made no move. "As if I don't have anything better to do than chase down girls who don't have much more sense than a bumblebee. There!" He pulled her hood up over her head again.

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric." She smiled at him; a faint one that was barely the ghost of her smiles.

"Now, now, cheer up, Sofia," he said, taking her hand. "I daresay you'll make yourself sick acting like the world's coming to an end."

"It's just… difficult, Mr. Cedric." She followed him reluctantly back towards the castle, though nothing Cedric could do could hurry her any faster.

"Well, life is difficult," he snapped, as the wind slapped him the face even worse than before. "You think you're the only one who's had to wait for something? I could tell you story after story of waiting and waiting for things I wanted, and most of them I'm still waiting for! There's no need to walk around acting like a mule when there's plenty of people here and now who love you and want you. I expected you of all people to think about that. Unless you lived this long and your cup has finally emptied, hm? At the very least, you could respect yourself long enough to dress for a walk in the cold! There!" He announced again as they arrived at the kitchen door and he swung it wide to let her in.

To his relief, there was more color in her face and her smile was exactly the one he had grown accustomed to.

"You're right, Mr. Cedric. I shouldn't be so gloomy. I suppose I've worried everyone. I'll do better, I promise."

"Good." Cedric sighed in relief as he shut the door and felt the castle warmth again. "Now, if you feel the need to mope again, at least do it inside the castle. I can't take off after you in this cold every time you feel an itch."

Sofia laughed, and surprised him by kissing his cheek. "Of course! If feel depressed again, I'll just come down to your study to mope instead."

"Wretched girl!" Cedric couldn't hold back a smile though as the princess laughed again.

"I'd better go thank mother for sending out my scarf and gloves, and apologize for leaving without them."

"Um…yes, you do that." Cedric watched for a moment as the girl took off towards her mother's room, a brighter bounce in her step, before beating a hasty retreat to his study. He could only just imagine Miranda's confusion over being thanked for something she hadn't done, and he needed a good distraction to keep from explaining himself.


	10. Sweet Memories

Sweet Memories

"So? What do you think?"

"You've grown taller," Sofia answered, wistfully, as she found herself looking eye to eye with the dark haired girl. Callista had kept her hair short, and the front bangs still sported their white dye in honor of her uncle. But her face was sharper now, looking more and more like her mother's every day, and her eyes danced with an odd wildness.

Even at twelve she hadn't lost her youthfulness, though, as she fell back in the garden chair and laughed uproariously. "I meant the bracelet, you silly!" This time she nearly dove across the table and upset Amber's tea things to shove her wrist in Sofia's face. "Don't you think its mysterious and wonderful?"

Barely listening to Amber's disdained wails over the state of her table, Sofia held Callista's wrist to examine the bracelet. It was a simple copper band with a bit of braided leather at each end to form a clasp. A simple etching at the front depicted two hands, splayed and forming a triangle with the pointer fingers and thumbs.

"It is different," Sofia offered, though she chilled when she tried to run a finger over the etching. "What does it mean?"

"I can't tell you!" Callista yanked her hand away just as fast as she had offered it, sending poor Amber to guard her favorite tea pot from disaster. "It's a club secret! Only special Hexley Hall students can know!"

"Then, why bother telling us about it," Amber muttered, busying herself with straightening her delicate tea set. Sofia smiled knowingly as her stepsister feigned royal disinterest, pretending to fan herself as she held the party. Like Sofia, Amber hadn't been able to hold back her delight at Callista's visit, nor did her regal breeding prevent her from dabbing her eyes on a handkerchief when she saw how much Callista had grown. Even now, Sofia caught her eyes misting as Callista spoke of school and spells she had learned, and how she hoped to take over her mother's position someday.

"And I suppose this secret club will help you make that dream real?" Sofia asked, still disturbed by a glimpse of the bracelet under Callista's sleeve. Why should a bracelet make her so uneasy when it didn't bother its owner?

Callista's eyes gleamed. "The club makes lots of things real. It takes plain, ordinary spells life and makes it spectactular!"

"How?"

"Oh, Sofia, don't bother asking," Amber declared, when Callista only shook her head. "It's obvious the little goblin just wants to tease us. Well, have your little secret, Callista. See if we care."

Callista only laughed again. To Sofia's relief, Amber's use of "little goblin" turned the conversation to memories: Halloweens of the past, mistakes with spells; soft little wisps of stories that could be pulled out of their treasure boxes to be admired.

"Wasn't it all so much fun?" Sofia exclaimed, resting back in her chair.

"Why, you act like it's all over, silly goose!" Callista forsook her chair to sit cross-legged by Sofia's feet. "Don't you expect to have any fun once you're married?"

"Of course not," Amber answered before Sofia could. "Once she's married she will be expected to look after Prince Hugo's house and his affairs, like the wife a Prince Regent needs! No more running off on last minute adventures…or whatever else you do with your time." Having noticed Nanny with the baby carriage, Amber waved her over with the fan.

"And being a mother, I suppose," Callista admitted, as Nanny handed Addie to Amber.

"She'll need to produce heirs, naturally!" Amber agreed, cooing to Addie. "And spend time on their education and training as royal members of King Garrick's household."

"Do I have any say in this?" Sofia demanded, though the dreams that so often filled her mind since Hugo's proposal were stirred up fondly by their conversation.

"Well, yes," Amber agreed, coolly. "You will have to say, 'I do'."

That sent them all into uproarious peals of laughter that even sent Amber sliding from her chair to the ground, royal training as a queen momentarily forgotten. All preparations for Sofia's engagement party paused as everyone listened to the girls' laughter.


	11. Distractions

Distractions

"Honestly, Ceddie, you act like it's _your child_ who has gotten engaged."  
"Well, she is a child! I'm not wrong there." Cedric wasn't sure at the moment what he resented most: cleaning algae and other gunk from the garden pools, or having his meddling sister following him to offer advice. "I don't know what Roland is thinking, letting those two run off to get married at their age. The man has lost his head! Oh, Merlin's mushrooms!" The pool suddenly became a fountain and threatened to rise higher and higher above the castle.  
"But they aren't running off." Cordie switched her fan from her right hand to her left and snapped her fingers. The fountain disappeared. "Use fewer syllables in the spell, dear. I admit the sudden urgency for the marriage seems misplaced, especially since King Roland insisted that they wait three years before announcing an engagement…"

"Four years," Cedric mumbled. "He insisted they wait four years."

"But I suppose that nasty accident with poor Prince Axel and Princess Astrid has made them all see things in a different light. Allowances must be made in such situations. Poor King Garrick. Losing a child must be heartbreaking."

"I understand that his family is suffering!" Blast this spell! Why wasn't it working like it should? "But surely they can't think letting two children marry will solve their problems."

"Let the royals handle their own affairs, Ceddie. And their own children. That's all I am saying. Now, please concentrate on your spell. Raise your elbow higher."  
"Cordie, please!" But he did raise his elbow just a tad. His spell finally broke the gunk at the bottom of the pool, and the water sparkled at last.  
"Meanwhile, there are real problems staring us in the face." Cordie had resumed fanning herself and peering off into the garden.  
"What real problems?" Cedric glanced up to see Cordie shading her eyes and trying to peer over a bush. Callista's giggles and Princess Adora's babbling did sound closer by now. Had the girls finished their tea already?  
"Is this about that wizard's club again?" Cedric saw his sister's eyes narrow as she heard her daughter's voice. "I thought you'd discussed this with father already."  
"I did." Cordie looked troubled as she followed him to the next pool. "I know he doesn't believe there is anything to worry about, but the way Callista talks about these…these Seimei followers…oh, it just worries me. Perhaps it would be better to take her out of Hexley Hall and train her myself."  
"Take her out of Hexley Hall!" Cedric shrieked, and lost control of his spell. The water swept up in a fountain again and crashed down directly on his head. "Merlin's Mushrooms…Cordie, you can't be serious."  
Cordie slammed her fan shut. "You just haven't heard what I have, Ceddie. All these talks of secret meeting and ancient divinations, and blood rituals…"  
"But you can't think of pulling your daughter out of school! She's at the head of her class! What would other sorcerers think of us!" Cedric couldn't stop his wailing. Princess Sofia's engagement and the confusion it had caused him vanished in the midst of this new panic. Pull Callista out of school? His unruly imagination reminded him of the nasty disdain that could come from doing something outside the expectations of other sorcerers, even if it was just his niece leaving the esteemed wizard's school. It felt like he'd only just earned the respect of the wizarding class, though he had borne his title of Cedric the Great for over a decade.

"Has all of Enchansia gone mad?"

"Yes, yes, I know it could cast a bad light on our family's reputation. But it must be the worth the risk. Callista is my daughter, and I need to do what is best for her!" Cordie's own voice rose a notch. "I won't allow her to throw her life away on some nasty cult. Oh, here, Ceddie, dear." She dried his robes with a mumbled spell.  
"You don't even know if the rumors about the club are true," Cedric tried in a calmer voice.  
"I don't know that they aren't true, especially with the way Callista goes on about it. She won't listen to reason. Oh, Ceddie" Cordie mourned. "I really am just at my wit's end."  
"Have you…" Cedric cleared his throat, searching for the best way possible to ask. "Have you spoken to Thornton about it?"  
"Well, naturally," Cordie said, without a trace of offense. She sighed looking down at the murky water and, without further ado, used her own spell to clear out the pool. "She's his daughter, too, after all. And he's just as concerned about her as I am, though I daresay he could be more involved." There was a hint of the old bitterness that crept into her voice. Cedric steeled himself for more. Cordie and Thornton's relationship had never quite been a match made in Heaven, even with that escapade that had conceived Callista, and they never could manage to stay together for Callista's sake.  
However, Cordie only sighed again as she waved aside that old battle. "But even if he wanted to there is very little a blacksmith such as himself could do in this difficulty. I'm the sorceress, and her mother. It's up to me to make these decisions, whether Callista or father, or even you like it or not."  
"Yes, I suppose." Cedric couldn't help imagining the hurt and disappointment his niece would feel. "I'm only asking that you don't take any rash actions, Cordie. You know that will only push Callista further away."  
Cordie fell silent as he finished clearing the last two pools, too lost in her thoughts to even gloat over the fact that he used her spell to do it. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, though, as she battled inwardly with the problem.  
"Yes," she said at last, opening her fan again. "Yes, I suppose you and father are right. If I remove Callista from Hexley Hall, I'll only risk losing her further. I'll just have to trust her judgment."  
"Not an easy thing to do, I understand," Cedric admitted, as he and Cordie finally rounded a cluster of bushes in time to spot Callista using magic to juggle the tea things and Princess Adora high in the air.  
"No, it won't be." Cordie sighed again, as she put away her fan and pulled out her want. "But I suppose children must be allowed to grow up and make their decisions at some time. Lucky you never had any children, Ceddie."  
"Yes, lucky indeed," Cedric replied, distracted, as Cordie strode forth to counteract her daughter's spell. His eyes fell on Sofia, reaching out to catch Addie as she floated down, as lively and bright-eyed as ever.  
"All children must grow up eventually."


	12. Rash Decisions

Rash Decisions

"Did I make the right decision?" Roland asked, gingerly holding corner of the velvet curtain aside. In the garden just below the nursery window, Sofia and Hugo sat in chairs adorned for the engagement ceremony, greeting guests as they arrived to celebrate. In two months, they would be visiting again for the wedding.  
Hugo wore his knight garb for the occasion, bearing it with reservation and confidence, though his training had yet to be finished. The black band on his arm was a nasty reminder, however, that circumstances rather than training had pressured the boy into growing faster. Even while pitying him, Roland felt more assured than ever that Hugo would do both their kingdoms honor.  
Sofia, blushing and happy in her pink silk gown as she held to Hugo's arm, seemed younger to Roland than ever.

"I know we'd agreed that they needed to wait," Roland continued, his eyes fixed on his lovely child. "I know that we said they needed the separation and the time to really understand how they felt about each other. But if you had just seen Garrick holed up in study after the funeral…" He trailed off, finally risking a glimpse behind him.

Miranda, as quiet as ever, had finished feeding Addie and was gently laying her in the crib for her nap. She took her time tucking the blankets around the baby, every movement careful and deliberate.

"I know you feel I should have spoken with you first," Roland tried again, wishing his wife would just speak her mind. "I was rash agreeing with Garrick that no one could take chances. I mean, how could anyone even consider that Axel, a born rider and well-trained, could be flung from his horse like that? It's absolutely…" He couldn't find the words again. Nothing suited the tragedy. "Garrick is heartbroken. I suppose I was also thinking of Princess Astrid. To only be married to someone you love for less than a year…and no child, either. I didn't want Sofia…" Now his voice caught, just as it had while he was with Garrick.

"Oh, Rolly."

"What else could I say when the man asked to have the engagement and the wedding sooner?" Roland still felt helpless. "Hugo is his only heir now, and if something were to happen to him before he and Sofia married, I…"

"Rolly." Miranda said more firmly this time. "If you are asking me to forgive you, then let me put your mind at ease. I understand why you changed your mind."

"Thank you." Roland sighed and felt the tension leave his shoulders. He took his wife's hands as she joined him by the window.

"But if you are asking me to be okay with my daughter getting married at eighteen, you are just going to have to give me more time to get used to the idea." Miranda sucked in a breath. "I thought I had at least three years to get ready."

"Everything will be ready," Roland quickly assured her. "Baileywick has already begun invitations, and I understand Amber is setting up interviews for decorators, dressmakers-"

"I meant get Sofia ready." Miranda fixed anxious eyes on him. "With all those extra duties and adventures she has, I've barely had time to teach her anything important. She's still just learning how to manage household accounts, and I've yet to talk to her about…about being with a man…" Roland couldn't help the laugh that exploded as Miranda's cheeks-a hearty mother of four children-turned rosy. He pecked her cheek.

"You've been teaching her since she was a little girl," he reassured her, fondly. "I have never seen a mother so gentle and patient with her daughter as you are with Sofia. And Amber! And one day, I know we'll be feeling this same way about Adora."

"Oh, not yet, please!" Miranda squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against Roland's shoulder.

"I agree," Roland seconded, casting a glance at the crib where his precious youngest daughter slept peacefully. "We still have some time before she grows up."

"Come," he said, hugging his wife to him. For her comfort or his support, he wasn't sure… "Let's go celebrate with our daughter."


	13. Creating Bridges

Creating Bridges

"But how will you keep up your duties as a protector? Will you still wear the amulet? Eeek! Can you still even talk to animals when you're married? Can you talk to them now? Quick! Say something to this tortoise!"

"Chrysta, stop!" Sofia left off studying the gully to stroke the nervous Tortoise's shell, smiling at him as calmly as she could when he peeped out of his shell at her. "My amulet works just fine. Getting married has nothing to do with magic or my amulet."

"Then, can you please ask her to put me down?" the Tortoise whimpered.

Chrysta did as Sofia asked, slightly sheepish. "Alright, alright, I guess I'm just freaking out a little. It's just…I've never had human friends before. You guys change so fast it's hard to keep up with you."

"But I haven't changed." Sofia heard the sharp retort on her tongue before she could swallow it back. It was the same phrase she had been saying over and over each day since the engagement.

"Girl, have you even looked in a mirror?"

Sofia didn't grace that with a response. Yes, she had looked in the mirror, every time she was fitted for her wedding dress and the trousseau Amber insisted she needed for Avalor, and the graying mirror in Mr. Cedric's study. Yes, she could see the changes.

"But nothing about me will change!" Sofia insisted, and set herself feverishly to gather all the pieces of the tattered rope bridge. The call for repairing the bridge had come unexpectedly, and Sofia jumped at the chance for distraction. If she had to sit through one more of Amber's cake tasting sessions, or listen to her Mom or her friends fuss over her, she just knew she would explode. It was bad enough that Dad and Baileywick kept sighing over her, but lately Mr. Cedric wouldn't even stay in the same room as her.

And that was only her family's reaction…

"I don't understand why my marriage is upsetting everyone! I will still be the same person I have always been!" Sofia sat herself on a boulder by the gully to watch Chrysta flex her fingers and nimbly reweave the bridge. Animals from the nearby area gathered around to watch them work.

"It's just so hard to think that You of all people will be married. You won't just be running around, doing just what you want. You'll be in Avalor with your...husband…" Chrysta's nose wrinkled. "You'll have your own house and your own servants…"

"Actually, I won't. Not yet, anyway. Hugo's training isn't over with just because he's crown prince now. We'll be staying in the castle rooms together until he finishes."

"Okay, so scratch the house. But it won't just be about what you want anymore. Haven't you even thought about that?"

"What is there to think about?" Sofia reigned herself in again. "Hugo will be following his dreams, and I will be following mine. He knows I won't give up being a protector just because we're married."

"…He actually said that?" Chrysta shot her a wry glance.

"Well…" There hadn't actually been time to talk with him. After the funeral his father had kept him close, and he could only stay a day for the engagement. But certainly Hugo understood how important it was for her to be a protector? He had agreed that she would bring Minimus with her, despite the Pegasus' age, and he had understood about her amulet. Why would this be any different? What else would she do in Avalor, otherwise? Perhaps she had better write him another letter…

"Hmm?" Chrysta dangled the end of the rewoven rope bridge in front of her.

"There's just been so much going on," Sofia admitted, helping her fasten it to the posts again. She held it steady as Chrysta flew across to fasten it on the over side of the gully. "I don't think we've really had a chance to talk every detail out. But that is what marriage is for," she fiercely defended herself at Chrysta's smug glance.

"Sofia—"

"Look, I know no one thinks I'm ready, and everyone is going to miss me. But this is my life, and my choice, and I know I can make it work. So just stop telling me that I can't handle it!" Sofia clapped her hands over her mouth as her angry words echoed around the gully. One glance to her side showed that their audience had run for quick cover. A nasty guilt washed over her.

"Whoa, whoa, there!" Chrysta was on the ground beside her immediately, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I never said you couldn't handle marriage!"

"But that's what everyone thinks!" Sofia struggled to keep her voice softer. "Everyone thinks I'm being silly and naïve. I know this won't be easy. But I love Hugo, and I want what is best for him, and I know he wants the same for me."

" _Even if you have to give up being a protector?"_

"I'll do what's best for both us," Sofia said, though she knew it wasn't Chrysta who had asked the question.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll stop. It's just," Chrysta's smile trembled. "It's just…you'll be so far away now. You won't be able to just come and go anymore. And I just got used to working with you."

"It will be different," Sofia agreed. She ran her hand across the bridge, and glanced down the gully. "But I won't be. I won't be!" she shouted on impulse.

"Well, alright then. And that's that!" Chrysta slapped her hands together to get the animals' attention. "Bridge fixed, guys!"

"You see?" Sofia smiled as the animals emerged from their hiding places again. "Everything can be worked out after all."

"Yeah, sure." Chrysta burst into sudden laughter as she took off into the air again. "But I sure liked to see you doing all that climbing with children strapped to your back!"

"Children?" Sofia halted halfway up Minimus' back.

"Won't be so easy, then, will it, Princess?" Chrysta turned a somersault in her mirth before darting off.

"Children." Sofia stared off into the distance, barely hearing Minimus calling her name. The notion of change dawned on her, engulfing her in its possibilities and fervent realities all at once. It was some time before she stirred herself to mount Minimus and head him after Chrysta.

"Children," she kept saying to herself as they left the gully and the bridge, her triumph somewhat lessened by this new complication.

"Children," another voice echoed out of her hearing. "Children."

As the animals celebrated the return of their bridge, a brown weasel kept her gaze fixed on the back of the princess. Her pink tongue licked at her lips, already tasting success as she chewed her plan thoughtfully.

"Children. Yes, children. That's exactly what we've needed."


	14. Simple

Simple

It was just never that simple, Cedric had to admit. After days of running into decorators and tripping over wedding decorations, and being asked to do this little thing and that by their highnesses, he had finally hoped to have some peace alone in his study. Just time for a real distraction, where the world could actually pass him by and he could forget that things must always change.

It was too much to ask, he realized, when the white vision came bursting through his doors.

"What in Enchansia…?" Cedric could hardly finish as the woman slammed his doors shut, nearly catching her skirts in the doorway, and bolted them tightly before collapsing with a terrible cry against them.

"Sofia?" he gasped, blinking at the stranger. He couldn't be sure at all until she turned her face to him. Even then, he had to look closely to be certain it was stained her cheeks and her ringlets escaped in waves from a tiara, which dangled perilously at one side of her head. "Whatever is the matter?"

Sofia sobbed into the mounds of silk and white taffeta of her wedding dress as she apparently tried to pull her knees up to her chest. "Oh, please don't make me go back out there! Please! Let me just stay here forever and never, ever think of leaving again."

"Wha…what?" Cedric stared down at her.

"I just want to be a little girl again! I don't want to get married! I want to go back to Royal Prep, the village! I never asked to grow up! I don't want to! Oh, please make a spell that will just keep me from growing up. Please! Please!"

Her sobbing near broke Cedric's heart. "Sofia…"

"What was I thinking? I can't get married! I can't go to Avalor by myself! What about Amber and James, and Addie? Mr. Cedric, what if Addie forgets all about me?"

There were shouts outside the study window. They were faint, but Sofia's gasp informed Cedric that the calls were for her. Before he could make heads or tails of the situation, Sofia leaped from the floor and flew at him. His vision swam with white and silver as she pressed her head into his chest.

"Please let me be your apprentice again! I promise I'll always keep your study neat and your spells organized, if you'll just make me a little girl again! Please, Mr. Cedric!"

"Oh. Oh. There, there, little one." Slowly, Cedric managed to smooth down the floating layers of her skirts to wrap his own arms around her, mindful of his potion splattered sleeves touching the handstitched wedding gown. "There's no need for tears…" Well, there might be, poor girl… "I'm sure this will all get figured out, if you will just calm yourself." He patted her head, catching the tiara as it finally slipped free of its pins.

Sofia clung all the more tightly to him, though her sobs slowly lessened.

"It's just wedding jitters," Cedric continued, repeating exactly what he had heard others say time and time again. "All brides feel that way before their wedding day." He certainly hoped that was true.

"It's not jitters," Sofia mumbled into his tunic. "It's different, Mr. Cedric. My head hurts and my heart hurts. Please, just make a spell and take it all away!"

Oh, that he could. Cedric grasped her tightly to him, forgetting the dress and his messy robes. He wanted nothing better than to change her into that little princess that would come bounding into study, if only for an hour longer. What he wouldn't give for ten more minutes of her chatter and her requests, and her cheers as she told him that he was the best sorcerer in the world! Surely there was some way to stop children from growing up and leaving!

 _Cedric, Cedric, you nincompoop. You know that you can't. It's just not possible._

"Sofia, it just isn't possible," he whispered, somehow summoning a calmness and certainty he didn't know he had. "I am sorry. I would do something for you, if I could." A heavy stillness followed, barely broken even by the voices which now clearly called for Sofia outside his door.

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia said at last, her voice hoarse. "What am I going to do?"

What was she going to do indeed? _What are you going to do, you fool?_ Somehow Cedric managed to ease the princess onto his stool and loosen her hold around his chest.

"Now, you just listen to me," he said, holding her gloved hands (well, one of them was still gloved) and resting his weight on one knee as he caught her reddened eyes. "I may not know a lot about weddings or marriage, but I do know one thing for certain. You are Princess Sofia of Enchansia, and you can handle everything this world tosses at you. This is not the end of everything. This is just…just…just like fighting off that fairy to rescue your school."

"Miss Nettle." Sofia swallowed.

"And making up with Princess Amber to stop that butterfly princess."

"Ivy." Sofia blinked back more tears.

"And lots of other times you thought you couldn't win, but you managed somehow." Cedric patted her cheek, regretting not knowing where any of his handkerchiefs were. "You always know just what to do, even when it seemed hopeless. Getting married is just…another mountain to scale. If…if you actually love this boy, that is…"

"Yes." Sofia released his hand and dug around on his desk until she produced a neat stack of handkerchiefs (drat, how did that girl always know where his things were?). She wiped her eyes with one. "Yes, I do love Hugo with all my heart."

"Then, just be brave, princess," Cedric said, though his own heart was faltering inside of him. "There's no point in fighting evil sorcerers and fairies just to be undone by a…by a wedding…"

"Or a dress fitting." Now she managed a laugh, however hoarse. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cedric. I was just standing on that stool, looking at the mirror, and the seamstress said…" She blew her nose on the handkerchief. "I guess it is just wedding jitters."

"Sofia!" Amber's voice echoed through the hallway outside of Cedric's door. "Sofia, please don't hide! Mom is worried about you, and you'll ruin the dress!"

"Oh!" Sofia jumped to her feet, knocking Cedric backwards with the skirts as she examined the dress. "Oh, no! I forgot! If I ruin it now…"

"We'll just use magic to make it right," Cedric muttered, rubbing his head where he had hit it on the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"That's one spell I know I can do." Cedric shrugged, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. He accepted the hand she offered him and got back on his feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric. For everything." She was smiling again, clasping his hand with both of her own. "I'm so sorry I interrupted you for something so silly. I shouldn't just dash into your study like this. I promise I'll be more sensible from now on."

Cedric couldn't find an answer as his heart broke into even more pieces than before. He could still feel the warmth of her hands and the earnest promise the rest of that day into the next afternoon. He recalled her hot tears and sobs against his chest as she walked the grassy aisle on her father's arm; he remembered her drowning in the cascades of the wedding dress as he watched her now, tall and enchanting in the white skirts and silver embroidery.

"Please, make me a spell that will make me a little girl again!" her voice cried in his head as she turned to Hugo and waited for him to lift her veil. "Please let me be your apprentice again!"

"It's just never that simple," Cedric said, finally releasing the tears he had been holding back for months.


	15. A Rough Start

A Rough Start

Hands covering her face, Sofia sat gingerly on a velvet chair by the sitting room fireplace, listening to the fuss in the hallway beyond the open door. Though she had finally reached the end of her journey, she had yet to remove her hat and change out of her traveling clothes. Instead, she waited, struggling to maintain her composure as Hugo's voice rang down the hall.

"What do you mean you haven't found it yet? It was clearly marked!"

A servant's soft voice murmured something Sofia couldn't hear, though she shook further as Hugo responded, "How does an entire crew lose one trunk? It had purple etchings!"

The voice rose only slightly, apologetic and reassuring.

"But are you sure it will take that long to find?"

Sofia couldn't hear the answer as her husband came striding through the door of the sitting room, looking worn and flabbergasted, and just slightly humiliated.

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, throwing out his arms. Like her, he had yet to change out of his traveling cloak, and he barely seemed to notice the tracks his muddy boots left on the lush green carpet. "It's just ridiculous! Out of all the trunks the ship's crew would lose…"

"It's alright, Hugo," Sofia said, struggling to keep her voice even as he paced back and forth, his cloak whipping at every pivot he made. "It's just silly things anyway."

"Silly things? It's your trousseau! Your gowns, your riding habit, your shoes, your gloves, your hats…!"

"I still have a change of clothes in my overnight bag." Her adventuring outfit, but clothes nonetheless. And she had kept her amulet on her, as always, remembering in relief as her fingers touched the gem. "I won't be running around Avalor naked."

"But your undergarments!" Hugo screeched, slamming his fist on the windowsill, and immediately flushed bright red at what he had just screamed for the entire castle to hear.

At that, Sofia finally lost the composure she had fought to keep since their arrival and laughed so hard the tears streamed down her face. She slid from the chair in an extremely undignified fashion, struggling to breathe as the laughter refused to cease.

At some point Hugo collapsed beside her, throwing his arms around her in an awkward hug as his laughter rang out with hers.

"Alright, alright!" he said, when she finally caught her breath again. "I guess it is a little funny."

"A little? You should see your face!" She mimicked his horrified expression. "Your undergarments!"

"Oh, leave off!" But Hugo burst into laughter once again.

Sofia pressed her forehead against his shoulder, feeling much lighter. The weight that had borne down on her for days since leaving Enchansia lifted at last, and the lump that had formed in her throat when the ship finally docked at Avalor disappeared.

"It's just not the start I pictured for us," Hugo admitted. Sofia raised his head and saw him looking around the sitting room-their sitting room, with its quaint, but alien, décor and sparse furniture. Sofia had yet to see the two rooms they'd been assigned, but she knew in her deepest heart they would also feel distant and cold.

Poor Hugo. She had felt the same, leaving her family and friends. Who knew when they would see them all again…

 _And that's why it's your job to cheer yourself and him up!_

"It will be alright," she said, moving to get up off the floor. "We'll just have to…make it home!" To emphasize her new determination, she finally took off her hat and cloak and set them on the hooks tacked near the door.

"There! Now, we'll can start unpacking the other trunks and make a list of anything we need. Elena did say we could move the furniture? Perhaps we should visit that market down the streets. I saw some interesting paintings from the carriage…Oh, come on and get that jacket and those boots off! It's time we washed up."

"But your clothes." Hugo rose from the ground almost meekly as she tugged at his jacket sleeve. "We were going to be presented to Queen Elena and her Prince Consort this evening."

"Elena will understand. Now, stop being silly!" Sofia rose on her toes to kiss her husband. "We'll make this work. All of it, Hugo! It will feel like home. I promise!"

She started to pull away, but Hugo held her fast, his features softer as he kissed her again.

"I am supposed to make promises to you," he whispered, sounding ashamed. "I promised your parents I would take care of you."

"You haven't done anything wrong," Sofia replied. "Not yet, anyway." There! That brought out the smile that had charmed her again and again. "Now, close the door and come look at the bed with me."

"Why the bed?"

Sofia lowered her eyes, suddenly aware of the warmth searing through her. "Because I want to see if it will be comfortable to sleep in without my… undergarments."

She had never seen Hugo shut and lock a door so fast in his life.


	16. Dullness

Dull

Dull. Dull. Dull.

The pink and purple rubber ball Cedric bounced against his cabinets kept up a steady beat with the word in his head. Oh, there were spells to test and new potions to mix, not to mention working on that book of updated century spells Hexley Hall had requested. But for the last few weeks it had all seemed so, so…

Dull. Dull. Dull. Dull-lala…the ball bounced too high and hit the picture of his parents, who glared at his disrespect.

"For the last time, I don't want to take a vacation," Cedric informed them as he finally left his chair to fish the ball out of crate. "Visiting Mystic Meadows is not what I consider eventful, anyway. Nor is taking a trip to Cordelia's castle." He found the ball and returned to his chair to continue his bouncing. "And I've already spoken to Callista about the Seimei followers and gotten nowhere with her, so you can put that out of you minds this minute. I just want to be…"

Alone? Cedric caught the ball and held it a moment as he considered the word. Well, perhaps that was drastic. He'd been alone all day and it hadn't done any good. Busy? Yesterday he'd tried to take on every little task that came his way, important or no, and he'd hardly felt better for it.

"…To make my time my own!" he finished, rather lamely, as he resumed bouncing the ball. Thank goodness for something that amused him today. Though he wondered how Princess Adora, just barely walking, had managed to slip the ball in his robe while he fixed her magical mobile. With the way the mobile shrieked and jumped from him as his cast and recast its spell, and her nanny's eyes so watchful, her ability seemed an absolutely remarkable feat. Granted, she'd practiced her newfound motion for some time by giving her toys to everyone in the castle…

"And I should probably give it back before she misses it," he said out loud. "Don't you think, Wor…" He trailed off, startled with himself as he glanced around his empty study. Strange. It had been years since the last time he tried to speak with Wormwood. Their last encounter had been so…difficult…that parting seemed easier. Why miss the dratted crow anyway? He'd found better friends since then.

Well, one better friend…who was no longer in Enchansia…

Cedric flung the ball so hard it nearly cracked him the head on its return. Drat the toy! Drat this study! Drat the girl! Was this really to be his life from now on?

Perhaps he should look at finding a new familiar; one with a better attitude…

"Cedric?"

Groaning at the efficient knock on his door, Cedric let the ball fall away and pushed himself up in his chair. "Yes, Baileywick, I'm here. What can I do for you now?" he muttered, dreading the request. Lately all it seemed he did was conjure little treats for Prince James' mystery sweetheart, or fix the tune on Adora's ladybug mobile (why didn't the queen just take it back to those fairies to fix?), or peruse sleeping potion after sleeping potion when Princess Amber whined; all inane requests which failed to distract him.

"Ah, I am glad to have you caught you between tasks." The steward smiled mischievously, belying the aged wrinkles that had taken over his face and the slight wince of arthritis whenever he walked. Though there was talk among the servants of Baileywick's approaching retirement, the man himself seemed determined to serve until rigor mortis set in.

In his sour mood, Cedric wondered if he too would be expected to perform like a monkey until his dying breath. Morbid thought.

Then, Baileywick held out an envelope, and the thought and Cedric's mood disappeared.

"This just arrived for you. From Avalor." Baileywick's smile deepened the wrinkles further. "Ones for the royal family and servants, of course." Baileywick patted his sagging coat pocket. "But somehow I thought you might like yours right away."

"Merlin's Mushrooms! Whatever took that girl so long?" Cedric yanked the letter from the shaking hand and tore it open, missing Baileywick's last sentence entirely as he scanned the neat handwriting. "You'd think she'd have more thought for people she'd abandoned instead of frivoling her days away in Avalor."

"Indeed. One would think that a new bride would forget about her husband and her home to think of her old friends instead."

"What?" Cedric managed to pull his eyes away to blink at the steward. What was the old man going on about?

"Why, nothing." Baileywick's smile was the same. "Perhaps I could return that ball to Princess Adora for you?"

Cedric waved a hand, both ball and steward completely forgotten as he became immersed in Sofia's letter. He didn't notice the steward groaning as he picked up the ball, or chuckle the way he chewed his cuticle while reading. Having thrown back his head to laugh at Sofia's anecdote of losing her clothes, Cedric also missed the knowing smile that Baileywick bestowed on him before shaking his head and closing the door to leave him with his happy distraction.


	17. Duty

Duty

The throne room stretched out before Amber as a vast tomb, foreboding in its silence. She hugged her robe close, though it was still too warm for Autumn nights, both longing for bed and wishing for daylight all at the same time.

Her insomnia was relentless. Sleep just wouldn't come, no matter how long she walked the castle hallways, lingering by bedroom doors. It seemed she had spent years pacing the castle, though it had only been two nights of sleeplessness. Tonight seemed to be the worst of all. The soft melody from Addie's enchanted mobile wouldn't soothe her this time, and the thought of waking Mom again to talk over her feelings and regrets just didn't seem reasonable. There was no point even stopping by James' room; her twin had snuck out of the castle before the gates were shut, and likely wouldn't sneak back in until breakfast was set (and hopefully that Jade would have the good sense to badger him home even then).

Lingering by the empty room that used to be Sofia's pained her the most, though it had been almost three months since her sister had left with Hugo.

Her husband. Amber bit her lip, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

Slowly, she walked onto the dais towards the king's throne, and draped her robe cautiously as she seated herself. She rested her arms, sat up as straight as she was able, and stared out over the quiet emptiness that dawned before her.

" _It just isn't feasible,"_ she heard Zandar's voice saying. _"Two rulers and two kingdoms. We'd hardly see each other!"_

" _And you want me to give up Enchansia? Is that?"_ Her own sharp retort felt bitter even now.

" _James could handle everything. He was in training for king long before you were crowned Princess Regent. I know he'd still want your help."_

" _James doesn't want the throne."_ It was a fact. Not a rebuttal from her diplomacy sessions with her father, or an excuse so she could remain in control. The older James had grown the less inclined he was towards ruling the kingdom.

 _"He'd understand. He's your brother! Doesn't he want your happiness, too?"_ Failing in words, Zandar had tried to persuade her with touch. His caresses and the ginger- tinged kiss lacked the sparks that had once won her over.

" _Yes, I'm sure he does. But that isn't the point, Zandar."_ She had drawn away from him altogether, for the first and last time in their romance. _"Enchansia is my kingdom. I am its queen. I cannot abandon my duties or my subjects for any reason."_

 _"You mean you won't."_ Zandar's hurt expression wouldn't leave her mind. Amber bit her lip so hard she could feel blood. _"Not even for me."_

 _"No, Zandar."_ And with that, she had ended her engagement before it even existed.

"I wish Sofia was here," she whispered into the stillness. Sofia would have comforted her with just the right words. Her father said love was difficult, and her mother said love called for sacrifice. But why hadn't anyone told her had torn she would feel choosing between a husband and family and the duty she loved with all her heart? Sofia had known what she wanted, without a shadow of a doubt, and James seemed to have found his own heart already.

But hers? Would love really be this complicated just because she would be queen?

"What would Sofia say?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning back against her father's throne.

Listen to your heart. Be true to yourself. That had been Sofia's advice to her before. So she tried. She searched her heart and tried to listen to what she really wanted; anything to make to be at peace again.

But she could only see Zandar as he had left her sitting room, his dark eyes downcast and distant as he slid the ring back into his robe.

"Please understand," she said to the image, wishing she could undo the hurt she had caused. "I do care about you. Your friendship has always been important to me. But Enchansia must come first."

"Of course." Zandar's eyes were hidden by his turban as he kept his head down. "A ruler must place her kingdom before her own desires. I just hope you don't come to regret your decision, your highness."

"I have no reason to regret ruling my kingdom." Amber tried hard to see Zandar's face, suddenly bemused by the change in his voice. "But thank you for caring about my feelings."

"It is not your feelings that concern me." His voice became deeper and clearer; the accent vanished. It was as though he had become someone else entirely. "It is the future of your kingdom and your own life."

"What do you mean?" A cold sweat broke over her. Something was wrong. This was not how their meeting had ended. He had kissed her hand, wished her well, and left her to her tears. He had not suddenly grown taller as the room grew darker, or held up a warning hand to display a leather bracelet with a symbol that seemed so familiar to her…

"The danger approaches, my princess. Look to your kingdom, but not to your heart or your own judgment. It will not help you or those you love."

An infant wailed, and Amber could hear a woman sobbing. "Please don't take him! Please! Not my son! Not my son!"

"Sofia!" All at once, Amber jerked from her sleep and found herself clutching at the throne. She rubbed at her face, trying to calm her heart.

That nasty dream again! Was her mind ever going to quit playing these games with her?

When she could trust that her feet would hold her, she stood and headed back to her room. She couldn't spend her nights like this anymore. No more dreams, no more regrets…

And as for that bracelet Callista had given her…Amber stopped in the doorway of the throne room and pushed up her robe sleeve so she could tug the leather thing off. Some cure for loneliness it was! She sighed as she studied the design on the silver, a twin of the one Callista had shown her and Sofia once. It was a ridiculous accessory for a princess, but Callista's eyes had been so puppy-like and her manner so sweet when she presented the token.

"She meant well," Amber murmured, putting it back on again with more tenderness this time. "Maybe she just didn't get the spell quite right. Oh, well." She rubbed a hand over her eyes as she continued towards her room. "Cedric will just have to give me a stronger sleeping potion."


	18. The Plot Unfolds

The Plot Unfolds

"…The truth is," Roland continued, his voice low even with the crowd in his study, "we just don't know who is behind these attacks."

"But Roland!" King Magnus roared. "You must know which of the sorcerers is to blame!"

Cedric bristled at the insinuation, but continued to study Roland's taut shoulder to avoid meeting eyes with anyone in the room. The king had requested his presence in the meeting for appearance's sake, but warned him that the fellow nobles might look suspiciously at him. It was simply difficult to keep civil with all the wild accusations from those gathered.

"What I've heard have just been rumors," Roland explained. "None of them have been proven in the slightest…"

"Proven? You want proof, just look at my ships!" Magnus threw out a hand towards the window. "Each of them singed, and their cargoes burned, without a trace of fire! My crews just barely escaped with their lives!"

"Yes, yes!" Emperor Quon's voice was softer, but no less persistent. "And my people tell stories of serpents with fiery eyes appearing in their beds, their children's cradles and chasing them from their homes."

"And what of this spell on Royal Prep?" King Nasir spoke his own piece. "Children covered in boils and near death's door for days…"

"All circumstantial," Roland argued, as Cedric simmered further. "We can't be sure that any of them can be traced to just one or even a group of sorcerers. The authorities of Hexley Hall have questioned their conjurors and their students and found nothing."

"Unless they are covering something up." King Magnus had obviously been trying to mutter under his breath; to no avail.

"Oh, just see here!" Cedric finally left his place by Princess Amber's chair to confront the nobles. "Hexley Hall has been an honorable institution for centuries! They've trained the very sorcerers you've employed and turned to again and again. Just what would they have to gain from these childish attacks on your homes?"

"Oh, I don't know." King Magnus locked eyes with Cedric, menacing and piercing. "How about our thrones? Or have you forgotten the Order of the Wands?"

Stupid, stupid…Cedric cowered back behind Princess Amber's chair. How could he have been so thoughtless? Of course that event had never been forgotten…

"King Magnus, how dare you!" To everyone's shock, Princess Amber stood from her chair, her hands fisted. "My father and I summoned you to discuss this dire situation, not attack our royal sorcerer!" Cedric couldn't close his mouth as the princess took his arm and pulled him to her side. "Cedric may have been taken sides during that time, but he has long since repented and proven his loyalty in more ways than our gratitude can express, just as your own sorcerer repented and returned to your service. If you have more respect for my family than this, then perhaps we were wrong to take you into our confidence!"

Her scolding had immediate effect on the men gathered. Even King Magnus bowed his head and muttered humbly, "My apologies for my disrespect, Princess. I ask your forgiveness as well, sorcerer. These events have become overbearing; I am afraid the uncertainty has burdened me."

"It burdens everyone," Roland replied as Amber released Cedric and returned to her seat. He couldn't hide the swell of pride in his voice as he looked at his daughter. Cedric himself marveled at the Princess's defense of him, and humbled with the soft smile she briefly gave him.

Perhaps the sleeping potions were working now…

"All I ask is that we agree to keep the peace between our people and those with magic," Roland continued. "Until we uncover more about these events and their source, there is no reason to spread rumors. I fear that unless we take the higher ground over suspicion, I fear…" Cedric returned the grave glance Roland shot him, suddenly uneasy as he realized what the king was trying to say.

"It may not be adults or royals who pay the price," King Nasir ventured, gripping the armrest of his chair as though to tear it off.

"Just today, I received a warning from Lord Gilbert." Roland held up a letter. "He threatens that any sorcerer discovered near his kingdom will be executed without trial, child or adult, and I fear that others might follow his example."

A pall fell on the room, punctuated as Roland passed the letter around for each to read.

"Sire," Cedric blurted out, feeling suddenly ill with the whole ordeal. "Do you really believe he would carry out such a threat?"

Roland's haggard look told him everything. "There's never been any peace between Lord Gilbert and sorcerers. Not since his daughter…the Order of the Wand." Roland couldn't quite disguise his shudder as his gaze turned towards Amber.

Cedric himself chilled. Of all the deeds committed that day by the Order of the Wand, even he could hardly believe that one of his own would molest a child while her father watched helplessly in his frozen state. How could anyone do something so sickening? To Lady Joy, or to any child? Wasn't there some decency of any sort in the world?

But then…Cedric found himself recalling little Sofia…not all sorcerers were blessed with such sweet friends to keep them on the right path. It was possible that some sorcerers were truly vicious folk.

Cedric fell to his own thoughts as the meeting continued and the nobles reached an agreement to do nothing for the time. He stirred only to bow to each of them and kiss the hand Princess Amber held out to him as she excused herself from the room.

"Cedric," Roland called before he could leave however. "I have contacted Goodwin the Great for his advice, since he still serves the board at Hexley Hall."

"Of, course, your majesty." Cedric blinked at the explanation. "Why, I have no reason to take offense with that."

"I wasn't asking your permission." Roland's voice dropped low as he bent towards a drawer in his desk. "I need answers to this issue immediately, and you and he are the only sorcerers I trust in this matter."

"King Roland?" Cedric looked curiously at the parchment Roland pulled out from a large envelope.

"I didn't share this with the others because I didn't want to rouse any more hostility than necessary." Roland handed him the parchment. "Lord Gilbert found this sign etched on a tree in his forest. He believes sorcerers are gathering there at night for some sort of mystic meeting. Have you ever seen such a symbol before?"

Cedric stared at the sketch of two hands, splayed and forming a triangle with the pointer fingers and thumbs. "King Roland, I can assure you, I never seen this design in my life."

"So, you don't know what it means?"

Cedric shook his head. "I could look it up if you wanted…"

"Yes." Roland rose from his desk. "Put aside all other projects if you must. I need to discover the source of this danger before…before…"

Cedric chilled again, as Roland's eyes fell on the plush dog Princess Adora had left on his desk.

"Before any children are harmed."


	19. Danger Signs

Danger Signs

 _...You'd think by now we'd be used to this kind of_ _intrigue..._

"That's rarely ever the case," Sofia said, considering the handwriting on the letter she held.

Still dressed in her adventurer's ensemble-worn breeches and a simple blouse-Sofia sat on her favorite armchair by the window of the sitting room. She had foregone changing from her latest guardian adventure the minute her maidservant had met her at the stable and handed her the blue envelope. Thankfully, Minimus had understood her urgency and insisted on letting the stable hands look after him. Sofia didn't mean to be thoughtless, but the sight of Mr. Cedric's handwriting always made her forget what she was doing or who she was with.

 _I don't know what your parents have told you…_

Nothing. Sofia scowled as she thought of the letters from her family. Of course, it was pleasant to read about daily doings around the castle and plans for updating the village school (at last, more rooms and space for the children), and to receive Addie's latest artwork featuring her, Hyacinth, and big sister Sofia playing on the merry-go-round (the sweet thing! How had she possibly remembered spending Sofia's last day in Enchansia playing there?). But beyond Amber's odd laments about duty and bad dreams, no one in her family even hinted at the fact that something was wrong at home.

… _And far be it from me to divulge any secrets…_

"But you will," Sofia told the letter. "And thank goodness for someone's honesty."

… _But really, the matter has gotten out of hand. Hexley Hall has become divided over these attacks, pointing fingers at each other to such an extent that riots have broken out among the students. Royal sorcerers are removing their children from the school, and facing ridicule for doing so at their royal families' requests, while others are hotly defending their rights to have their children educated, at the risk of losing their positions._

"Oh, dear." Sofia chewed her lip. "Has it really become that bad?"

 _There's talk about Hexley Hall being disbanded for the time._

"Oh, dear. I know that must hurt you, Mr. Cedric."

 _It just makes me sick to think of such an establishment being closed. I may not have enjoyed every moment of my time there, but I simply cannot imagine life without Hexley Hall._

"Neither can I."

 _To make matters worse, I will admit that I am at a loss as to who to side with. I'm ashamed of myself. Certainly, sorcerers are being unfairly blamed and humiliated for the actions of someone else. But after that event with the granary at Zumaria, I do believe royal families have the right to be alarmed._

"Yes, I believe so to." Sofia had sent off a letter to Vivian almost as soon as Cedric had written her about the explosion at the granary. True, Vivian was probably safe in Squire Vance's summer home, and likely too busy with the baby to have details about the explosion. Still, Sofiadesperately wished she or Vance would send some sort of reply letting her know that everything was alright.

 _I'm alarmed for my own family, after the stunts Callista has managed._

"What do you mean?" Sofia quickly turned to the next page of the letter. "Has something happened to Callista?"

 _She was not at school when they questioned the students about the explosion, and it was almost two days before she returned home. She denies only part in the explosion, but refuses to tell anyone, even Father, where she went or what she did, and that burn on her wrist has all of us worried…_

"No! She couldn't have been there," Sofia exclaimed, her heart sinking. Her fingers felt for her amulet. "Callista wouldn't be part of such a terrible thing."

 _I can't even imagine my niece, that sweet little girl, doing such a thing, but this secret club of hers leaves too much to the imagination. Suppose we've all been wrong? Suppose it's not just some silly group playing pranks?_

Sofia thought of the bracelet Callista had shown her and shivered.

 _It is good to be able to write these thoughts on paper. I can't seem to know who to trust anymore, and you know how difficult it was trust even before this happened. I just wonder if people really are that good at heart…_

"They are, Mr. Cedric." Sofia clutched the letter, trying to imagine she was holding the distraught sorcerer's hands. "Please don't give up on people! There's always a good part to everyone!"

"My princess?" Sofia gasped and dropped the letter, hand reaching for the knife at her belt before she caught sight of her maidservant peeping in through the door.

"Oh, Evonica." Sofia sighed and let her hand fall away from the knife. "It's just you."

"Forgive me, Highness." The servant quickly hurried in and curtsied, trim in her crisp white cap and apron. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no! You are alright! I was just engrossed with my letter." She snatched it up before Evonica could and refolded it.

"Queen Elena wishes to invite you to tea, as my Prince Hugo has not yet returned for the day." Evonica curtsied again. "If you were done with your travels, that is. I said I thought as you might be tired, if I wasn't too bold..."

"Thank you, Evonica." Though the contents of Cedric's letter swarmed through her mind, Sofia managed a smile for the soft spoken woman. "That was thoughtful of you! I'm not the least bit tired, though. Please let her know that I will change and be down in just a few minutes."

"Your pardon, my Princess." Sofia paused in the doorway to her bedroom to look at Evonica again. "I know it's not my place, but you seemed worried when I came in. Has something upset you?"

The smile was a bit harder to manage this time, but she had to try. There was no reason to concern anyone else. "Just…difficulties at home. In Enchansia," she added, looking around the rooms.

There was such a sweet look on Evonica's face. "Is there anything I can do to help, Princess?"

Sofia clasped the servant's hand warmly between her own. "No…except, help me to pick out a dress for tea? You have such amazing taste, I'm surprised the Duchess of Xitmirg ever parted with you."

Evonica cast her eyes down shyly. "She didn't quite have your appreciation, Princess. Or your looks, begging your pardon."

Sofia giggled with the servant, relieved for the moment. While Evonica headed for the wardrobe, Sofia tucked Mr. Cedric's letter into the box by her bed, pausing to pat the lid.

"Everything will be fine," she told herself, as Evonica began to lay out dresses. "My family will be fine, Mr. Cedric will be fine, Callista will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."


	20. A Dark Day

A Dark Day

It was a dark day for Enchansia. The darkest they had ever seen.

Cedric stood with his mother and sister at the head of the crowd by the town gates, feeling the alarm and apprehension that swept across them all. The minute his father's hurried message arrived, Cedric had bolted from the castle with nary a word to the startled family and servants. There was little to tell them that they wouldn't know soon enough; as he summoned his mother and sister, patrols from Ramblingham and Rudistan were already galloping their horses to the castle, shouting urgently for King Roland.

Even now as he waited for the gates to open, trying to support his mother and sister as both clung to either side of him, he couldn't believe what they had to say:

"Lord Gilbert's ambush on sorcerers turned massacre! Sorcerers slaughtered by the dozens!"

Sorcerers was what the patrols had said. His father, however, had said differently:

"Lord Gilbert received word from an unknown source that sorcerers planned an attack on his manor. He requested support from King Magnus, and together they made plans to attack first. They ambushed the group in the forest behind Lord Gilbert's lands, with Lord Gilbert's cannons scattering them from their hidden meeting, and King Magnus's best swordfighters attacking as they fled. Their attack was so well-planned and executed that they didn't even realize who they were fighting until it was too late…"

Too late. Cedric swallowed a dry lump that threatened to choke him as trumpet call signaled the arrival of Enchansian troops. It had been too late. He felt squeezed between the two women as knights rode their horses inside, bearing carts filled with rolled carpets and camping blankets.

The emblem of Hexley Hall on each form was unmistakable.

The frantic whispers that had wafted around him turned into wails and screams as the knights carefully lowered each form in the street and uncovered them, revealing the faces of the victims. Cedric clutched his own family as he looked around to witness sorcerers gathering the bodies of their dead into their arms and sobbing as their hearts bled. It left Cedric cold and ill, though he fought to contain himself.

But even his will was no match as his father suddenly emerged before him, eyes hollow and grave, followed by Prince James, whose young face struggled for control as he bore a bundle with care.

Their hearts all failed them even before James laid the child at their feet and uncovered her face.

"Mr. Cedric, Miss Cordelia." The prince seemed to choke on his own grief. "I'm so sorry."

His sister collapsed in terrible sobbing on her daughter's body, and his mother flung herself into his father's arms with wailing shrieks. Only Cedric stood helpless, his mind spinning, as he stared at the little face, lost in her final sleep. A terrible gash cut across from her left ear to her neck…possibly a blow from Ramblingham…and burns ran down her neck where Rudistan's cannon fire had caught her. Which had killed her first, though? The armies of Rudistan or Ramblingham?

Or was there a third responsible for such a terrible deed? He wondered, dragging his eyes away from his niece as to witness the grief around him. All of the bodies sorcerers. All of them Hexley Hall students.

All of them children.

"It's only the beginning," he heard Goodwin mourning. He watched his father's hand tremble as he stroked Callista's hair. "It doesn't end here. This is war. This is war."

"War," Cedric echoed, hardly noticing his father drawing him into a firm embrace.

Somehow he managed to trudge through it all-the ceremony for the victims, Callista's cremation- until he was alone in his study once again. And there, finally, with the little portrait of Callista on her first day at Hexley Hall, he released his grief.

A dark day for Enchansia. A dark day for sorcerers. A dark day for the whole world, indeed.


	21. Grief

Grief

The sun fell warm across Sofia's back as she hurled through the clouds, her legs tucked firmly beneath her while her white wings dipped and waved. All around her, Avalor's swans flew in unison, creating a unique dance that would have enchanted any onlooker.

Rather than mimicking them, Sofia fought to escape their company, just as she had used the amulet to escape everyone on the ground below her. She could still hear Elena and Hugo begging her to come back, mixed with other voices of friends and servants were certainly startled by her transformation into a swan. She shut them out; she shut them all out with whatever will she had.

Didn't they understand? She just couldn't bear it! She couldn't bear their condolences and hugs and tears. She didn't want to cry with them; she wanted to SCREAM. She wanted to roar until the whole world shook with her rage and rip the clouds apart, just as she had done with her mother's letter. She wanted to change into a dragon and breathe fire on Rudistan and Ramblingham for what they had done. Couldn't they understand what they had done? Why couldn't they understand?

"Sofia!" The swans darted away as a flying horse dove into their midst, cutting off the one with the shimmering amulet. Sofia caught herself before she flew straight into her husband's chest. "Sofia, please, come back down! You're frightening everyone!"

"I don't care! I don't care!" Sofia dove towards the ground as she tried to outfly Hugo. "You don't understand!" She led him a good chase, feeling her heart beat and her wings strain as she tried to outrun him. In the end, her strength gave out, and she collapsed into his arms as he finally caught up with her.

"Callista's dead!" she wept, vaguely aware of her amulet returning her to human form. Hugo's arms cradled her as he allowed his horse to guide them back to the palace. "She's gone! She's gone! They killed her! They've ruined everything! I'll never see her again! It will never be the same again! I should have gone home! Oh, why didn't I go home?"


	22. Injustice

Injustice

"Cedric?" Roland called softly as he rapped his knuckles against the door to the workshop. Still no response. The door had been tightly shut for near three days now, admitting no one but servant or two, ever since the Enchansian army under Prince James' guidance had returned with the victims of the massacre. In silent agreement, the castle had allowed Cedric his space and peace, though Roland wished that just for once the sorcerer would confide in someone.

"At the very least, he should be with his family in their suffering," he complained to his wife.

"Cedric isn't like you, Rolly," Miranda told him softly, her rebuke gentle. "Everyone deals with grief in their own way. Let him have the time he needs to work through it.

And Roland would have, but as of his meeting with allies that morning, time for grieving would not be allowed. War had been declared between royals and sorcerers. Though Magnus and Gilbert had pleaded their case and begged for forgiveness, the sorcerer elders demanded justice for the loss of their children, among other grievances they had suffered through the years. The Order of the Wand had been resurrected, supported this time by the blood of innocents.

It was time for Roland to take a side, and he feared the choice had already been made for him, as it was for other nobles. But among sorcerers, the decision wasn't that simple. Greylock the Grand had already been reported missing from Rudistan, among other royal sorcerers. Roland had to know where Cedric the Great would stand.

"Cedric, please unlock the door." Roland lowered his voice. "I must speak with you. It is urgent."

To his relief, the lock clicked. He balanced the tray of food he had taken from Baileywick in one arm and slid the door open with his free hand.

The state of the workshop was about what he had expected from Baileywick's reports. Papers and charms littered the floor, either scattered from the disaster on the tables or the open drawers that gaped their contents. The window into the workshop was closed and latched tightly, and only two lopsided candles on Cedric's table lit the room.

Their master sat in their midst, hunched over the table on his elbows with his head buried in his hands.

"…Cedric." Roland swallowed the lump in his throat. The woebegone figure in front of him dredged up his own terrible grief, sitting just the same way his own study after doctors had brought news of Lorelai…

Roland carefully avoided items on the floor as he walked to the table. "Cedric, I've brought you something to eat. Baileywick tells me you haven't touched anything these past three days. Your king commands it," he added, though he failed to muster the bravado to back the command.

Cedric's hands massaged his scalp for a moment before falling away. The sorcerer raised a haggard face, regarding the tray first with an absent expression before look up towards Roland.

All of the things Roland wanted to say-the discussion of the meeting, the declaration of war, express sorrow over Callista's death, encourage him that Enchansia stood with him in his grief, reassure him that life didn't end in death, and he couldn't, mustn't, give up on life-were stopped abruptly as Cedric picked up a leather bracelet from the desk and held it towards him, wordlessly waiting.

No words were needed, Roland realized, as he recognized the symbol on its silver band.

"It wasn't…"

"Callista's," Cedric confirmed, in a thin, weary voice.

Roland nearly upset the tray as he took the bracelet.

"You were right, King Roland," Cedric continued, as Roland turned it over and over in his hands. "There was more to these attacks than just some sorcerer's antics. Whoever it is, they were planning for this war all along."

"And we took the bait." Roland sighed deeply, clutching the bracelet in one hand. "We made the first move."

"You are not to blame for the massacre, Majesty."

"But I am." Roland clutched the bracelet tightly, feeling the silver burn into his skin as his guilt swelled inside his chest. "I should have been more open with my information. I should have fought harder to bring the nobles together. At the very least, I could have offered Lord Gilbert more protection and won his confidence so that the massacre would not have happened. I just don't understand how any noble could not have recognized that children were in those woods…"

"It wasn't a noble, you idiot!" Cedric slammed both fists against the table so hard the tray and everything else on it went toppling to the floor. Roland jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by the chair Cedric flung, and watched agape as the sorcerer kicked up a storm of papers and magic objects.

"Cedric?"

"Stupid! Stupid!" It took Roland a moment to realize Cedric was not referring to him. "How could I not have seen this before? Callista insisted that no one outside of the Seimei followers was to know of their meetings. They were not to leave signs nor traces that they had ever been part of meeting places. This…cult… only targeted the young, the most vulnerable of sorcerers, so whoever was in charge had to be certain each member could be trusted to keep the secret of their whereabouts. That means no noble or peasant could ever be invited to the meetings, or ever told where the location was. So whoever was in charge of choosing the meeting place must have waited until the very last minute to spread the word, with whatever spell only its members would learn!"

Cedric stood at last, breathing heavily and clutching his fists. "So how could a noble have found out? How could any of Lord Gilbert's spies, as untrained in magic as they were, ever guess where the next meeting was to be held? Never, that's how! No sorcerer could ever discover the spell, though I know they all tried, just as Cordelia did! Why, not even Father could predict where they would meet next, and he's the greatest enchanter to ever live!"

"Cedric, what are you suggesting?" Roland took a cautious step towards the sorcerer, not certain if he was more alarmed at the revelation unfolding before him or the way Cedric swayed on his feet.

Cedric ran a hand over his face as he leaned against the bolted window. "I've spent days searcing and trying to understand. But, nothing else comes! The only one who could ever have known the exact location of a Seimei followers' meeting would have had to be someone within the club. A member or a leader…oh, I just don't know!" He clasped a hand to his head.

"You're saying…a sorcerer sent that warning to Lord Gilbert?" A terrible chill ran down Roland's spine.

"There could be no one else who knew!"

"You're trying to tell me…" A terrible rage took the place of the chill… "that someone who was part of these meetings and KNEW the club was only made up of children and youths…sent a message to Lord Gilbert TELLING him where they would meet…"

Cedric's response came in the form of a strangled moan, and he slid down the wall until he was hunched up with his knees against his chest. "It just can't be…It can't…but it must have been…there is no other explanation…"

"I don't believe this." Roland opened his hand to glare down at the bracelet. "Someone wanted this war, and sent children to their deaths just to start one. Who would do such a thing? Why?"

"My niece…" Cedric mourned. "My niece…my precious little niece…I can't believe my own kind…"

Roland's first instinct was to dash from the room. He needed to contact the sorcerer elders…Goodwin at the very least. They needed to know exactly who was responsible for the massacre, before any more damage was caused…

"My poor girl…I'm so sorry! I never should have let you stay…I should never have told your mother to… I should have taken you out of school myself…My poor, poor Callista…"

As Cedric's sobs filled the room, Roland found his rage melting into weariness. He set the bracelet down on the table again, and carefully picked up the tray.

They didn't know who was responsible, he realized, as he joined Cedric by the window. Even if sorcerers or royals believed Cedric's assumptions about the massacre, how would they even begin to find the sorcerer responsible? It could be anyone, anywhere! They had nothing at all…except regrets…

Roland set the tray on the ground and picked up one of the buttery rolls. Without a word, he broke it and put it into Cedric's hands. The sorcerer fumbled to grasp it, and simply clutched it for some time without eating. But Roland sat beside him in silence, waiting, and eventually Cedric calmed long enough to put the bread to his mouth.

"This isn't over," Roland said, handing Cedric the rest of the bread and a cup of wine. "I promise you, this isn't over."

Cedric didn't reply. But he was eating, and that was all that mattered at the moment.


	23. An Unusual Confidant

An Unusual Confidant

Once again, as the bells outside struck midnight, Amber found herself wide awake. Not from dreams this time, but from a rush of fervor from the day's activities.

Father had announced his loyalties to King Magnus, and sent as many troops as he could spare to help guard the King from further attacks. At his side as Princess Regent, she had witnessed orders for siege supplies and organized guards and watches for the castle and the village. It was already reported that Lord Gilbert was under siege by hideous creatures with thick dragon scales and teeth like lions-whether conjured by experienced sorcerers or else the sorcerers themselves. Any other description was impossible to find. No other help could reach Lord Gilbert without being slain the minute they stepped foot on his land.

Rudistan was next, and after that, Enchansia. Of that her father was certain. Preparations were being made as quickly as possible to shut down the villages and the castle. Amber had sent message after message to other countries and kingdoms by any means Cedric could conjure, but who knew if the messages would actually reach them? Perhaps they were facing the same attacks already.

Amber rubbed her eyes. She felt very much like a child again, sitting cross-legged on her bed while her hair rippled loosely down her back. There simply hadn't been time to be horrified; no time to think.

Except for one thought that refused to leave her mind.

Finally, she looked down at her mattress. Her leather bracelet-the one Callista had gifted her- lay by her knees, it's symbol watching her every move. After her last horrendous nightmare, she had thrown into a drawer, determined to never touch the dratted thing again. Callista's death and the revelation about the Seimei cult her father finally revealed to her should have sealed her intentions.

Should have.

Slowly, aware more than ever of her weariness, Amber reached out and put the bracelet on. Once it was firmly clasped around her wrist, she lay down in the bed again, smoothing down her nightgown before drawing the covers up to her chin. It was poor protection, but somehow she felt better for the preparation.

"I refuse to leave my room this time," she announced, her soft voice sounding ominous in the room. "I won't be caught in the throne room or some hallway by you this time. If you must come, it will be on my terms."

"As you wish, your Majesty." Amber's eyes seemed to open of their own accord. Or had she actually closed them to begin with? The room had changed; it had shifted, growing brighter. She could see him in front of her fireplace, stoking its flames carefully with a poker.

"I only ask," he continued, his voice the same as it had been for each dream, "that you listen carefully before breaking the connection this time. Each time you tear yourself away you harm both of us, but at least I have the strength to recover."

"Why should I follow your orders?" Amber demanded. "After all the horrors you have inflicted on me!" She flung aside the blankets to dart from the bed. Modesty be damned, she decided, ignoring her state of dress to rise to a haughty height before him.

He seemed to regard her with a thoughtful expression, though the haze prevented Amber from seeing him clearly. Though she strained and squinted, his image wavered before her, changing shape and color.

"Princess, I am truly sorry. As I told you the last time we spoke, I wish none of this was had happened to you. But, in a way, it now serves a greater purpose. I can finally speak with a noble without drawing attention to myself."

"Is that why you gave this to me?" Amber pushed up her nightgown sleeve to reveal the bracelet. "Because you needed to contact a noble?"

"Callista gave it to you. I wasn't even aware that she had until I felt your loneliness…that does not matter now." He appeared to wave a hand, as though to brush the matter aside. "Please believe me. I would have spared you such horrors had I known their strength."

Amber squeezed her eyes shut, feeling tears again as images replayed from her nightmares: A forest alight with fire and smoke, gunpowder filtering the very air and choking her. Screams as children fled, and spells cut short by swift blades that emerged from the flames…

"Don't." His voice, so gentle and agonized, drew her back to the moment. "There's no use in remembering."

"But they aren't my memories, are they?" Amber managed. "Or my nightmares." She glanced down at her hands, now clasped together; shaking. "They are what you saw happen that night."

"They are part of the bracelet's connection. What you and I see are what the bracelet is sharing with us."

"So…they came from someone who was there that night?" Amber's eyes watered. "Maybe even Callista?"

"Yes." Her visitor sounded wearier now. Amber opened her mouth to offer him a chair before remembering what he had told her last time: he was only an image in her mind, conjured by the bracelet's spell.

"When I cast the charms on the bracelets, I only wanted to provide a way for followers to contact each other. I knew they would share images with each other rather than words, but I didn't realize that the bracelets would hold the images long after they were…" He broke off and turned back to the fireplace.

"Were you responsible for the massacre?" It was undiplomatic of her to ask, and unkind. But Amber had no time to consider her words, nor the patience to treat a Specter with common courtesy.

"…I have been asking myself that same question," he replied. "I did not betray the meeting place to Rumblingham, but I chose the location and gathered the young ones there. So, in a way, I am more responsible for sending them to their deaths than the traitor who sold us all."

"Then, for goodness' sake, do you know who did?" Amber stomped her foot, knowing perfectly well she was acting like a child. But there was no time for this nonsense!

"No." He turned back to her. "I do not. It was someone outside our number, that I know for certain. Someone who gained access to the bracelets and listened in on the plans."

"How? How do you know that for certain?"

Though she couldn't see him, she could feel his eyes boring in on her. "For the same reason I knew that you have been listening with the bracelet, though you were untrained in the magic and thought the images just dreams."

"Then, why don't you know who it is?" Amber demanded. "If you could use it to find out that I was listening, why can't you do the same with the traitor?"

"I have tried! I am trying still! Whoever it is powerful and clever enough to block the bracelets images. Some of them, at least."

"Yes." Amber nodded slowly. Her head was becoming heavy again with lack of sleep, and she knew the magic was wearing her out. It always seemed to happen this way. "You've mentioned that before. Something about babies and my sister." She rubbed her temples. "But not what it all means."

"I don't know what it all means." His voice was fading. The connection was drifting. "But when I find out more, I will tell you."

"Why shouldn't I tell my father?" Amber begged. "Or Cedric? They could work with you to help." His image was shifting in and out of her vision again.

"The fewer people who know the better," she heard him say. "Keep this secret between us, and I swear I will find a way to undo the harm I have caused."

"What harm? What did you do?" She cried out, as her room swam into full view. Like always, scales seem to fall from her eyes, and though exhaustion still burdened her, she could see everything clearly again. His last words were like a whisper in her ear as she stumbled back to her bed, it was not until she woke in the morning that she realized what he had said.

"Keep your sister and Cedric the Great out of danger."


	24. Trouble of a Different Kind

Trouble of a Different Kind

"Hugo, please understand," Sofia tried again, as her husband paced their bedroom furiously. Her pack sat beside her on the bed, just newly replenished by Evonica with supplies she would need on her latest mission. Her dagger rested in its pouch against her breeches, reminding her sharply of Chrysta's warning.

" _Everyone is upset over this stupid war, even in the Mystic Isles. Some of the protectors have even started taking sides, though they haven't decided if they need to get involved. I'm saying, be prepared for any type of fight, girl. Even with people who you think are your friends."_

"I have to do what I can to help," Sofia continued. "Just because people are fighting doesn't mean I can't perform my duties."

"Sofia, you act like nothing at all is happening! This is a war!" Hugo snatched up the letter from his father. "Kingdoms everywhere have shut their gates and prepared for sieges. Armies are being mustered from everyone who can fight, knight or peasant! And meanwhile, sorcerers are blocking roads, waterways, ships, with any means they can, regardless of who is traveling! Even in Avalor, Queen Elena and her magician are on the watch for signs of danger. And you expect me to just let you go out there by yourself with nothing but a knife and an amulet?"

"I won't be by myself," Sofia insisted, struggling to keep her voice as calm as possible. Hugo was upset enough for both of them. "Chrysta sent a message with the swans that came by just an hour ago. I know exactly where to meet her for this mission, and we have agreed that if she is not there within a half hour, I am to return here, mission or not."

"How do we know we can trust that message? How do we know it isn't just someone trying to get you to leave Avalor? For all we know, it's some renegade sorcerer trying to capture you to use against Enchansia."

"Why would any sorcerer try to trick me by using swans? There are plenty of other disguises!" Sofia understood Hugo's concerns, though. His father's letter had contained a story of that very event happening in Freezenburg when a sorceress had changed herself into a mare to gain entrance into the city. Hildegaard and her sister and father had been safe, but others had lost their lives when the sorcereress revealed herself and cast her spell.

"You can't go, and that's the final word!" Hugo declared, drawing himself up to his full height.

"No, it isn't!" Sofia jumped up from the bed and crossed her arms before him.

"I forbid it!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hugo! I am not one of your servants or squires to order about! We agreed that I would continue my duties for as long as possible."

"That was before this war started!" Hugo flung out his arms. "That was before…"

"Before what, Hugo?" Sofia demanded, as he faltered suddenly. "Before you thought people couldn't be trusted? Before you understood just what I did as a protector? Did you think I was just taking a stroll in the mountains, or having picnics by the lake? Hugo, I have been facing dangers since I was ten-years-old. Even before I was a princess, I had to be wary of strangers and troubles when they came. But I didn't hide from them! I faced them head on! So why is this mission so different now?"

"…Because I could lose you." Hugo's head dropped. Suddenly, he was neither king nor knight, but a terrified boy grasping at anything he could hold. "Because I would lose everything if something were to happen to you…if I wasn't there to help you."

"Hugo." Sofia's own frustration melted, and she held out her arms for him as she resumed her seat on the bed. Much like a child, Hugo lay his head on her shoulder as he embraced her.

"I know you are afraid for your father," Sofia whispered, stroking her husband's hair. "I am afraid for my family. And my friends. But we can't live in fear, Hugo, even now. If we do, we could end up living in fear for the rest of our lives."

"I know." Hugo's voice sounded gruff. "I know, I know. But I can't bear the thought of something happening to you out there. Or to…"

"But something could happen to me here," Sofia insisted. "I love you, Hugo, but I can't just sit here doing nothing while my family is in danger. If Chrysta is right and the fairies have found something that could help stop this war, I have to go and see."

"Sofia…"

"I'll have to stop going on missions soon anyway, Hugo. Please, let me make this last one count. Please?" She kissed his forehead. "Don't make me a prisoner in my own home."


	25. Assassin

Assassin

It was born just outside the docks of Enchansia, springing up from the deep ocean waters into the cool evening air as though it had always been there. For moment it considered the ships and merchants nearby, rushing to and fro with supplies. Then it raised its head still further, setting lidless gray eyes on the castle; one purpose alone in its newly formed mind.

 _Are you ready, my sweet?_

Gurgling softly at the adoring voice, it slithered gently against the waves, testing its new sleek form. Yes, everything had formed nicely, from the scales shifting between colors of the water to the venom swelling in its sacs.

 _Perfect._ The voice sighed in relief. _Then go on. Do what you were told._

It obeyed. Setting its gaze firmly on the castle, it made its way through the waters to the docks. A quick slither around the wooden beams brought it up to the barrels and crates the merchants had stacks. It was not difficult to wrap itself around a barrel and fuse itself to match the rough wood. The merchant who lifted the barrel never even seemed to touch it as he carried both inside the kitchen.

Once set down, it darted under a table, pausing only to watch servants dashing back and forth. Too many feet; too many voices.

 _Just go slowly._

"Take it upstairs for the king. Quick now!" An elderly steward directed a servant with a silver cart.

It took its chance, just catching the edge of the cart as it wheeled away from the kitchen. From there its only move was to lay low along the cart's frame as it had passed doors and hallways and more and more people…

"For the king's speech," the servant announced as, at last, the cart stopped before the throne room doors.

It left the cart the minute they entered and melding itself against the wall.

 _Good. Now, pause and let me listen._

"…Safety of our village." King Roland's voice boomed as it listened carefully. "If you have any suspicions, you are to report them to the watchmen immediately. Do not hesitate…"

It pulled away from the wall, just risking enough to scan the crowd. There were Lords and ladies, mayors and guards. Witches…. It narrowed its eyes at the purple-eyed witch who clutched her broom closely, hissing deep in its throat.

 _Not now. There will be time to destroy traitors later. Focus on your task._

It looked again, and trembled in rage when it at last spotted its victim, standing on the throne platform.

 _Patience. Patience. He will pay, but we must have control. Slowly now, slowly…_

It was not difficult to move through the crowd of people, trembling in their boots as they listened to their king's plans. It slipped between foot and shoes, melting into the floor when a leg or two shifted suddenly. Closer, closer to the royal thrones, where it could almost smell its victim.

There it passed behind the thrones, moving quickly now despite the voice urging _patience._ Let the crowd see it now, as it rose between the thrones of the king and princess regent where the fool stood, conceited and nasty. Let the crowd scream at the sorts of monsters magic could call from the depths. Let them see it bare its fangs and dive straight for that knobby ankle, and

TAKE

HIS

LIFE-

"CEDRIC! LOOK OUT!"


	26. A Change of Plans

A Change of Plans

"You're sending me away from Enchansia?" Cedric exclaimed, feeling his knees buckling where he stood and wishing desperately for a chair. He appealed wordlessly to Roland and Miranda, searching for their faces for some understanding, some reasoning that he could not fathom himself. But each returned his look with as much bemusement before looking towards the one who had caused their shock.

Amber rested on her throne, oddly serene with her hands folded over a fan on her lap as she gazed down at the royal sorcerer.

"After considering last night's events, I believe it is the only way to prevent yet another attempt on your life," she replied, with a calm confidence that belied her nineteen years. "Father?"

"I certainly agree that we must take stronger precautions to guard Cedric," Roland replied, cautiously seeking the right words. "Especially since his announcement to side with our family in this war has obviously made him a target among other sorcerers. But," Roland looked dubiously at Cedric, "I am not certain sending him away is the best choice we can make."

"What makes you so sure the attack wasn't random, Amber?" Miranda asked, watching her stepdaughter closely. Cedric did admit that the princess hadn't been acting like herself lately, and the dark circles under her eyes suggested that her insomnia had returned again.

"With all the choice targets gathered in the room last night? Including ourselves, Mother. Why should such a monster only attack a sorcerer when it could have had its pick." Amber glanced at him again. "I mean no offense, Cedric."

"Hm? Oh, oh, not at all." Cedric was too busy shivering as he rubbed his ankle against his other leg. He could still recall whirling on his heel to see that the dark serpent speeding towards him, rows of fangs dripping with venom. He'd darted aside only just in time as its mouth snapped at the place where his feet had stood, and only had seconds to think of his spell as the creature righted itself in the panic crowd for a second attack. Even now he avoided stepping on the burn marks in the floor where the creature had burned alive from his spell.

And to think, if the Princess had not cried out to alert him…Cedric trembled again, and beheld Princess Amber with much more gratitude than he'd ever had for her.

"The truth is, father, mother, as much as we need Cedric's help in this war, we cannot protect him against further attempts on his life," she continued, adjusting her fan. "We have made him a mark among sorcerers who hate our families and royals in general. It is enough that he has pledged allegiance to our family; we cannot make any further demands of him."

"But…the spells over the gates and the castle…" Cedric protested, rather weakly.

"I have spoken with Lucinda of the witches' guild, and she has agreed to manage the spells in exchange for safety for her and her family. Misses Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather must put the academy over all other interests, but I know they will guide us when needed. Aunt Tilly believes that other, lesser sorcerers might request refuge from war in our villages as well, and perhaps Goodwin can still be persuaded to join our aid. Enchansia will not be without magical aid." Amber leaned forward in her chair and caught Cedric's eyes. "Please, understand, Cedric. Do not see this as a betrayal of your trust. After everything you have sacrificed for my family, I believe we owe you a sacrifice as well. Do you understand?"

Yes, he understood, and part of him was grateful to be released from any obligation in this war. Still…

"Where will I go?" he pressed, trying hard not to whine at the prospect. Leaving his home in the middle of war? With an assassin out for his life? How was he to bear it? After everything he had faced-losing Callista, watching his people come apart, declaration of war-it seemed unbearable to be sent away, alone and friendless…

"Amber?" King Roland bent near to his daughter. "I assume you have thought this through?"

"Indeed, Daddy. I have thought everything over, and come to the conclusion that the only place we can send Cedric would be Avalor."

"Avalor?" Cedric straightened at once. Strength surged back into his weary bones, and his heartache vanished. "Did you say Avalor?"

"Queen Elena has offered safe havens to anyone fleeing the war. Granted, nowhere will be safe until this war ends, but we can at least spare Cedric from having to fight his people."

"Avalor." King Roland appeared to chew thoughtfully on the word.

"We can say we are sending Cedric to look after Sofia. Surely no one will blame us for thinking of our dear sister, so far away from home," Amber insisted. "Don't you think that will be appropriate, Daddy? Mother?"

Avalor. Cedric was too lost in his own thoughts to hear their responses. In his own mind at least the matter seemed to be settled. To see that smiling face he had missed for so long…

"Cedric? Have you anything to say about this?"

"…How soon shall I leave, your majesties?"


	27. Expectations

Expectations

"He's here!" Swallows chirped as they dove down towards the bright avalorian carriage, whipping back and forth across the breeze.

"Thank goodness." Sofia pulled her head back from the carriage window and tugged her cloak closer around her neck. Though Avalor in Autumn was not as cold as Enchansia, she still felt the abrupt change in the weather.

"Are you alright?" Hugo quickly fussed over her again. Rather than snap at him again, she only patted his hand and said, "I'm fine. Don't mother me. The swallows saw him," she added, in response to her husband's quizzical look.

"Are you sure?" Hugo breathed his own sigh of relief. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

"I agree." Sofia leaned against the carriage, her eyes fixed to the window and the mountains beyond. Amber's hurried letter explaining everything had arrived only two days ago, but Sofia and Hugo both knew that with the state of the war the letter could have been sent off weeks ago. For all they had known, Cedric could have been captured or killed at any point on his journey to them. Though Amber insisted that Enchansia's allies had agreed to help him pass through blockades, he would have to shield his want and go without any magical protection.

"It is the only way for him to remain undetected," Amber explained. "Goodwin and Winifred were adamant that the creature who attacked Cedric only recognized him through his magic. So there will have to be no spells, no relics, no guards…"

"He'll be defenseless." Even now, Sofia trembled for the sorcerer and wished that whatever the swallows had sighted would just hurry up and appear. She'd had no rest or peace whatsoever since receiving Amber's letter and begging the flock of swallows to put their trip to the south on hold and search for him. Even now when she knew he was almost there, she worried over what to expect.

"Poor Cedric," she exclaimed, as the anticipation bubbled up inside of her. "After everything he's been through! Not being allowed to use magic!"

"Maybe that's for the best, if I remember right," Hugo replied, wryly. He feigned wounded pride when Sofia slapped his shoulder.

"Now be kind!" she ordered him, quickly, as she spotted a flying carriage appear between the mountains, guided by the swallows she had sent. It was plain and unmarked; less of a target for suspicious eyes. "Cedric's had a difficult time as it is. He doesn't need your teasing or pestering."

Without waiting for Hugo's reply, Sofia struggled from her seat to hurry as fast as she could to the carriage. Elena and her consort had already left their carriage just ahead to greet the arrival. When the sorcerer finally did emerge from inside, Sofia nearly wept. He was paler and thinner than she remembered, and dark circles under his eyes spoke loudly of a terrible losses and sleepless nights.

But it was still her Cedric; that dour, clumsy sorcerer she adored so much.

"Mr. Cedric!" She flung out her arms towards him, cutting off Elena's greetings without a care for the breech of protocol. She would have raced to fling herself against him, too, had Cedric not suddenly stumbled back against the carriage, his jaw dropping and his eyes popping out of his head.

"You're…you're with CHILD?" he gasped.

Sofia's hands immediately went to the swell of her belly, as she did now whenever eyes were drawn to it, and she could feel the pink flush momentarily across her cheeks. Then, in the next minute, she had crossed the space between them and thrown her arms around him, laughing loudly for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, Mr. Cedric, it's so good to see you, too!"


	28. Fluttering at Life

Fluttering at Life

Cedric didn't know how long he had lain on the bed, staring numbly at the strange ceiling, when Sofia's knock came.

"Evonica is preparing tea and crumb cakes for you," she said, softly, as she stood in the doorway. "Are you settled yet?"

"Am I settled yet?" Cedric turned his head to consider his tiny trunk in the corner of the room. It hadn't taken him long at all to pack away his necessities, as sparse as they were. A spare robe, a few pairs of socks, and the vials of potions he couldn't bear to be parted from, all fit nicely in one drawer of the dresser. He had been so panicked in Enchansia trying to decide what he could leave and what he needed to take; what might be damaged on the road or end up in the wrong hands. Now he regretted leaving anything…everything. His own world just gone from his fingers…

"Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric sighed and ran both hands through his hair, still damp from its wash. "As settled as can be, I suppose."

"Do you need anything?"

"…My life back, please," he muttered, resting his elbows on his knees as his heart seemed to sink deeper into his boots.

Sofia's gentle smile only pricked him further. "A little cinnamon tea and some cakes will help you feel better." He glanced up as she joined him on the bed, marveling that she still managed to move so gently. He tried hard to look at everywhere else-her gentle brown eyes, the long curls falling over her shoulders-but his eyes inevitably kept going back to the curve of her simple gown.

"I know," Sofia said, catching his embarrassment. "I should have written home sooner. I was just afraid with the timing…Callis- - the war…I would just worry everyone."

Cedric tried to look at the floor, but from the corner of his eye he could see her caressing her belly. "Well, they certainly won't be any more worried now than they would have been…um…four, five months ago…"

"Six months," Sofia corrected.

"…Six months then." Not like he'd ever spent that much time observing pregnant women.

"I suppose you're right. I should have written home just as soon as Hugo and I knew. You think they'll be upset with me?"

 _Furious!_ Cedric thought, giving vent to some odd fury that rumbled inside his chest. _Pregnant at nineteen-years of age, in a strange country, and with all this mess going on! Just what were you and Hugo thinking? Just what is the point of birth control if not for instances like this? Mature enough to be married, my arse._

"Oh, probably not," he muttered, catching the troubled look that passed over her face. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled to find out there's a baby on the way. Grandchildren and heirs…oh, Merlin's mushrooms! King Roland of all people is going to be a grandfather!" What a revolting thought! Since when had the man grown that old?

Sofia's laughter broke the thought. Cedric clasped her shoulders to hold her steady as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, shaking with her giggles.

 _Good god,_ He marveled, as her laughter put some heart back into him. _Never thought I would miss this at all._

"Oh, Mr. Cedric, I have missed you so much!" she said, when she had finally caught her breath. "I am so glad you are here!"

"And…I am glad to be here, Sofia," he admitted, feeling the sincerity of his words.

"Are you?" She squeezed his hands. "I know it feels different, and everything is going terribly wrong at home, but Hugo and I will try so hard to make you happy here. I promise…Oh!"

"What? What's wrong?" he exclaimed, alarmed as she sat straight up and clutched her belly. "Labor pains? Already?" _No, no, you idiot! She just said she's only six months along…_

"I just felt…Oh!" she gasped and reached for him. "Quick! Give me your hand!"

Cedric held out his arm, nonplussed as she pressed his hand against her belly. Something nagged him as they sat there in silence, her hand warm as she kept his firmly trapped; something eerily familiar.

Then, he felt the slightest flutter of movement. A hand, or a foot, kicking out under his palm.

"Oh! There!" Sofia cried. "Did you feel it, Mr. Cedric? Did you?"

" _Did you feel it, Ceddie?" Cordelia crowed in her excitement. "Did you? I felt it!" she exclaimed, triumphant. "Such a strong little girl!"_

" _And just how do you know it's a girl?" Cedric demanded, crossly, having been yanked away from his dinner to feel._

" _Didn't you hear what Mummy said? It is going to be a girl! There's just no doubt! A perfect little sorceress. Oh! There she goes again, my clever sweet! Can you feel it?"_

"Yes, I can feel it," Cedric whispered, blinking back tears, as the baby kicked again at his hand.

"That's the most he's ever moved!" Sofia exclaimed. "I think he's happy to have you here, too, Mr. Cedric."

"Well, then he doesn't have much more sense than his parents," Cedric stated. "Poor thing."

Sofia laughed at him. "Isn't it just amazing?"

"…There's very little that amazes me anymore." But Cedric didn't remove his hand until he was certain the movement had stopped, feeling both the child and Sofia's fingers stroking his hand.


	29. Farewell

Farewell

"This is for the best," Goodwin comforted his wife as she clung to his arm. "We make too tempting a target, being in the same place."

"But our home!" Winifred moaned yet again, turning teary eyes to the buildings before them.

Goodwin followed her eyes, trying hard for her sake to hold himself together. Mystic Meadows had been a lovely place; a lovely dream. He looked it overly gravely, feeling wistful at the memories they had created there. But there was no time for nostalgia now.

"You heard the warning, Winnie," he reminded her, as she drew her traveling cape closer around her and tried to tie the hood's strings. "King Garrick's army will be here soon to take charge of this place. Any sorcerer left will be arrested and condemned."

"Oh, that brute!" Winifred gave up on the cape and plunked down on the trunks and suitcases they had gathered outside. "Chasing well-behaved folks from their homes! You'd think he'd show some gratitude for his elders! After all we've tried to do to keep the peace."

All around them, other sorcerers were piling their belongings, hurrying as fast as their bones and magic would allow. Their glumness reflected Winifred's sentiments.

"And yet he and King Roland are right," Goodwin told her, speaking loudly for all their friends to hear. "Anyone who refuses to take sides in this war must get as far away from it as possible, or risk being mistaken for conspirators. Mystic Meadows must be shut down, or else our own people might use it for nefarious purposes. I do not condemn anyone for changing their minds," he added, as several elders averted their eyes uneasily. "We must all do what needs to be done, for our families and our friends. I speak from my own experience, as well."

"Callista dead." Winifred's sobbing caught his full attention again. "Cedric exiled to some horrible place. Goodness knows where Cordelia has gotten off to…"

"Wherever she is, she knows how to find us if she needs." Goodwin used his wand to raise Winifred's hood over her head, but tied the strings with his own hands. "So does Cedric should he have need of help again. But for their sakes we must remain safe ourselves." He patted her hand before looking to his fellow magicians again. "For those of you who cannot go with us, I thank you sincerely for your friendship all these centuries. Perhaps we shall meet again, with our families, when this is over. But if not, you will all have a treasured place in our hearts."

"For all eternity," Winifred announced, as trumpets and the strides of horses were heard in the woods beyond.

"Farewell!" Goodwin called, as he and Winifred raised their wands. The calls and farewells of several sorcerers followed them as Mystic Meadows faded into mist, and the dreams of peaceful retirement vanished with it.


	30. Nesting

Nesting

"The nerve of some fairies," Cedric grumbled as he perused the brown-edged parchment for the fourth time. "Acting like they know everything when all they do know is squat. To think, they sent you out there at a time like this!"

"So, you don't see how it could help end this war?" Hugo asked, bending over Cedric's shoulder. Cedric could practically feel the boy wince as the rocking chair scrapped across the wood floor.

"I haven't the slightest clue!" The sound, now become accompanied by Sofia's grunts, made Cedric cringe as well. "It's a bloodline curse reversal, that much is obvious."

"Bloodline?" Sofia's voice now was muffled under an armful of bedding. Cedric flinched to see her waddling under the weight as she walked by them to the crib. "Chrysta just said it was a curse reversal."

"Oh, no, no." Cedric tapped one line with a finger. "This portion here clearly states that the words will lift a curse from an entire family lineage, assuming all the requirements are met."

"Requirements?" Hugo asked, absently. "Um, Sofia, are you sure you don't want any help getting the nursery together?"

"Well, you can't simply get rid of a family curse through just any magic," Cedric answered, when Sofia sweetly refused Hugo's help. "Either you pass it on to some other unsuspecting family or a member of the family or someone close to them breaks it, through some heroic deed or quest, or whatever will you."

"Like Prince Adam," Sofia ventured. Having finished remaking the crib, she now turned her attention to moving the changing table; a rather heavy piece, Cedric realized, groaning inwardly. "His family was actually under the fairy's spell for some time because of their tempers. Prince Adam was just the first person to actually make the spell happen."

"Yes, yes," Cedric agreed. "Sometimes curses can last for generations without the family actually knowing. It can cause some unpleasant stickiness, actually. Imagine, casting a curse and then having to wait for hundreds of years to see it come to pass! All good sorcerers know to avoid casting family curses for revenge." He couldn't feeling a little smug as he emphasized the word 'good'.

"I'm lost, then," Hugo announced, falling back in his chair. "What made the fairies think this would stop the war?"

"Oh, how should I know?" Cedric retorted, ire rising with every grunt Sofia made as she shoved the changing table bit by bit. "I don't know what secrets they think they're guarding. Sometimes they lack the sense God gave man." Unable to stand it any longer, he slipped his wand from his sleeve and gave it just a slight tap on his knee.

The changing table hovered a good half inch off the floor.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia chided. "Like I said before, I don't need any help."

"Well, you can't expect me to sit here and watch a pregnant woman three weeks from her due date moving furniture by herself!" Cedric exclaimed. "You have servants and a sorcerer for that!" He set the changing table back on the floor, though.

"I am perfectly capable of doing it by myself," Sofia retorted, promptly pushing the changing table into its desired location. "Now, about the spell?"

"Well, frankly, it's worthless," Cedric announced, letting the parchment fall from his chair to the floor. "At least as far as we are concerned. I've looked at it every which way possible. Without knowing who wanted it, I don't see how it tells us anything about the war."

"But it was stolen from the vault." To the relief of both men, Sofia finally sat down in the rocking chair, putting both hands over her belly to rest. "Chrysta and I found it guarded in that hollow place in the mountains. I worked so hard to break that rhymed spell on it."

"It may have been guarded by a sorcerer, but I don't see how you plan to go forward with it," Cedric replied, somewhat regretful to be the bearer of bad news. Sofia looked worn and disappointed. "Without my books, I can't tell you more about it. And unless you can find out who wanted it to start with, there's nothing connecting it with the war."

Sofia sighed. "I was afraid of that," she admitted. "It seemed too good to be true when the fairies told me they'd found something, but I couldn't help hoping I could do something for Enchansia."

"You are doing something for them, Sofia," Hugo said, heading to her side. Cedric found himself wrinkling his nose as Hugo rested a hand over Sofia's belly. "You are looking after yourself and the baby and staying out of harm's way. You know your mother would want that for you."

"I know. I just can't help wondering why the spell was there if it wasn't important. I feel like there's something I'm missing." She turned worried eyes to Cedric, who could only shrug in return. He'd picked up the parchment again and folded it neatly.

"I'll keep looking," he said, lamely, as he tucked it inside his robe. "But I can't promise I'll find anything."

"See? We're all doing our best." Hugo stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." Wryly, Sofia returned his kiss. "I'd like to see you try being this large."

"I'd do it if it would make you happy!" Hugo laughed. "Only I know you'd be worrying yourself twice as much!"

They both laughed, and even Cedric managed to push all thought of the parchment aside. Perhaps Avalor wasn't home, but he was starting to feel a sense of peace finally taking him. He was sleeping better now, laughing a bit more.

Perhaps it was just the air, he thought, watching Hugo and Sofia kiss again and sweet talk to her belly. Or perhaps…

"Are you done nesting for the day?" Hugo asked, sounding rather urgent as he glanced at Cedric.

"Yes. Oh, wait!" Sofia pushed herself to her feet as Evonica entered the room with a basket. "I just need to finish hanging these drapes."

Cedric and Hugo both groaned as Sofia headed for a stepladder.


	31. Secrets

Secrets

The lights of the lamps flickered past the window curtains, drawings shapes on the walls of the room. James watched from the bed, languidly, unconcerned by their attempts to stir him.

Outside the village bell rang the hour. James cocked an ear, listening sharply. One in the morning; that was alright then. He settled back against the pillow. He had another half hour before his watch shift started. Before then, a fellow knight had offered to rap on the door of the house and make sure he was ready to report for duty. James had often done the same for him, so fair was fair.

Yet, some part of him still twanged with guilt. Father had begged him to remain alert at all times while he was in the village. There hadn't been another incident since the attack on Cedric so many months ago, but the attacks on other kingdoms were growing in number. James had stopped reading the lists of casualties when Princess Jun's name appeared. Suddenly, the lists had become too personal.

On both sides.

Perhaps he was overthinking it, like Amber said. Amber, who somehow had become more determined and somber than ever, and somehow forgotten her closet of tiaras. James couldn't speak to her anymore; she just didn't seem to understand. Sofia might…if only he could find the words to put it into a letter. He could barely find the words to talk to anyone anymore, except…

"James?" Brown hair brushed over his shoulder as the woman turned over. James ran his fingers down the side of her neck, pausing as he reached her shoulders.

"You're awake?" she peered towards the window. "Is it time for you to go already?"

"No, not yet." James cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her. "I still have some time."

"Oh. Good." Jade flashed her smile at him before sleepily laying on his arm again. James put his other arm around her, stroking her back as he tried to straighten out his thoughts. He knew Dad would disapprove, but what difference did that make? He wasn't in line for the throne anymore, and if Amber finally married, she'd have more heirs than the kingdom could handle. That should leave him to do whatever he wanted, didn't it?

There were already so many secrets. What could one more hurt?


	32. Climbing Further

Climbing Further

" _Come on, now, Sofia. You can do it." Miranda's encouraging call reached Sofia from below._

 _Too far below, Sofia realized, making the mistake of glancing down the apple tree. She gasped and clung tighter to the branch, bracing her toes against the ladder._

" _It's too high, Mom!" she exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut._

 _She felt her mother's hand on her leg. "You've only climbed four steps, sweetheart. If you want the sweeter apples, you have to go higher."_

" _Why can't you just do it?" Sofia begged. "I'm too little!"_

" _There are some things you have to learn to do by yourself. I won't always be there to help you." Miranda's hand gave Sofia's leg a firm pat. "Now, take a deep breath, and tell yourself you can do this."_

 _Sofia took a deep breath. "I can…I can…"_

" _Go on."_

" _I can do this." Sofia drew in another breath. "I can do this."_

" _That's my girl! One more time."_

"I can do this…I can do THIS…!" Sofia felt the last word rip from her chest as another pain tore through her. She would have collapsed on the bed without Evonica's firm grasp around her chest, supporting her on her knees.

"Breathe, Sofia!" At one side of the bed, Elena held Sofia's hand fast, somehow enduring the torment Sofia inflicted on her with every contraction.

"You can do this, princess!" Evonica whispered in her ear, as the midwife suddenly snatched the blanket from her lap and held it in ready by Sofia's knees.

"One more push, my lady!" The midwife encouraged her. "One more, now. You can do this."

" _You can do this!" Miranda cried, as Sofia climbed the next rung and the next._

"Come on, Sofia!"

"You can do this!"

" _That's my girl!" Miranda clapped her hands as Sofia finally grasped the first of the juicy apples. "You did it!"_

"Mom," Sofia whispered, falling back against Evonica in exhaustion as her child's cries filled the room. "I did it. I really did it."


	33. Mysteries and Marvels

Mysteries and Marvels

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly. Lavender's green…"

Cedric closed his eyes as he rested his head against his fist, listening to Sofia's soft lullaby from across the sitting room.

"When I am queen, dilly dilly, you shall be king…"

Cedric scoffed in his hazy state. Not that she wasn't wrong, though. He opened one eye to watch Sofia, still dressed in her cream-colored robe, rocking her infant son tenderly as she sang to him. As difficult as he found it to believe, that week old morsel would one day be king. King Birk the first.

That Sofia would be queen mother he also had trouble grasping…

"Mr. Cedric."

Cedric shook himself awake quickly at Sofia's soft call. "Yes? What? I wasn't asleep."

Sofia laughed. "Come here! You have to see this."

"What?" Cedric rose from his chair and hurried to her side. "Is it his colic again? Do you need the lullaby spell?" He pulled out his wand as he spoke, quickly conjuring up his mother's spell of little bluebirds ready with their gentle tune. Sofia had recovered well enough from her labor, but her son's still ready cries wore her out to a frazzle. Evonica was efficient help in this area, but she was out shopping until evening. Hugo was only Merlin knew where, having only offered an excuse about some duty before he ordered Cedric to sit with Sofia and the baby.

As if Cedric knew anything about convalescing mothers.

"Look at him." Sofia raised a corner of the blanket from the baby's face. "Doesn't he just look so perfect when he sleeps?"

"Well…" Cedric lowered his wand, somewhat relieved that his services weren't needed. "He's certainly more bearable when he's asleep."

"He looks so much like Hugo," Sofia continued, tracing the tiny nose and chin. "See? He even wrinkles his nose when he's sleeping, just like Hugo does."

"I don't recall ever catching Hugo asleep," Cedric stated dryly, starting back to his chair and that dreaded parchment with its nasty spell. It seemed ever since Sofia had handed it to him he had been unable to think of anything else. It summoned all of his time and energy with its horrid secret, taunting him that it was completely out of his ken.

"And his little fingers and toes," Sofia's adoring voice interrupted his thoughts. "All I want to do all day long is count them over and over."

"Yes, because it is so unusual to have ten of them." Cedric sighed and used his wand to draw a stool up to the rocking chair. He and others had been subject to Sofia's little exclamations over her son's wonders since the child's birth, and he knew better than to pull aside now when she was just getting started. Perhaps he should have been grateful for the interruption, but the truth was that he simply saw little to admire about any baby, much less one that the princess had given birth to. Cedric looked down on the baby's sleeping face, hoping that he appeared admiring for her sake. Babies were just so ordinary and helpless. This one had developed a nasty tendency to cry in the early morning hours, and no spells Cedric could conjure seemed to block the noise.

"I know it sounds silly, Mr. Cedric." Sofia laughed and reached over the baby to pat Cedric's sleeve. "But I just can't quite believe that this little marvel was inside of me all those months. Birk is a piece of me and Hugo, and his own person at the same time."

"Yes, I suppose that is something to get excited about." Cedric peered closer at the little face, suddenly finding himself searching for something familiar. It was not hard to see Hugo in him; the entire Avalor kingdom was agreed in that regards. But as for Sofia…just where exactly was her confident spirit? Her sweet, caring nature? Why, the child didn't even have his mother's smile (if it was possible for a two week old infant to smile). Cedric simply couldn't see any trace of the princess in this child…

"Would you hold him for a moment?" Cedric started as Sofia suddenly shifted her son towards him. "I'm sorry. I need to visit the water closet. Just for a moment, I promise."

And just like that, all of Cedric's well-practiced excuses flew right out the window. All the times he had turned down the joyous opportunities to cuddle the newborn- "Oh, no, I'm not good at holding babies. Babies don't care much for me. He looks happy just where he is"- came to naught as Sofia tenderly, but firmly pressed her son to his chest, waiting only to guide Cedric's hands under the baby's head before she hurried to her room.

And there Cedric was, sitting straight back on his stool, holding the baby before him for dear life.

"Merlin's mushrooms! What am I supposed to do now?"

Thankfully the baby stayed asleep, hardly seeming to know the difference between his loving mother and the terrified stranger clutching him.

"Worn out from your morning lung exercises?" Cedric asked, dryly. "Well, I for one wouldn't blame you. Sleep isn't something I've been allowed to enjoy lately, and I'd howl till my voice was hoarse, too, if I could get away with it."

The baby's cheek twitched, raising a corner of his mouth.

"Oh, laughing, are we? Ha. You wouldn't be the first to laugh at Cedric the Great, so you needn't think that gives you any special quality." Cedric raised the baby higher to better examine his face. "As a matter of fact, I can't see that there's anything about you that would make you special. You look like a wrinkled old wizard my father used to consult for spell writing. Well? What do you think of that?"

The only reply the baby made was to turn his head and lift his tiny fist from the blanket.

"Threatening me now? I wonder just what your mother would say to that. I can tell you now that she wouldn't like it at all. I'm one of her oldest friends, and I'm sure she wouldn't want her son threatening any harm to me. Not to mention that I am one of the greatest sorcerers in the world, if you haven't discovered that by now."

 _Merlin's mushrooms, Cedric! You're arguing with a baby, you nincompoop. Suppose someone walks in on you?_

"They talk to him all the time," Cedric argued out loud. "And in ridiculous voices, too, I might add. Which I won't demean myself with," he added to the baby. "If you want to have a conversation with me, you'll just have to train that little mind quicker. I'm a busy man, who doesn't have time for cooing over you."

The baby stirred, making a soft sound as his eyes fluttered open. Hugo's eyes, Cedric thought rather disappointed as he caught their color.

"That's right. I am too busy for babies like you. I am busy trying to work out this spell and end this insidious war. You do know there is a war going on, don't you? I don't suppose you've been listening to any of this talk."

The baby's eyes regarded him somberly.

"It's true. Of course, it doesn't feel like war here, in this lovely castle. But back home, there are people fighting and dying to protect what they love and what they've lost. People who need me, and need your mother, too. My parents, my sister…" A lump formed in Cedric's throat. "Your grandfathers and grandmother, and aunts and uncle…that's right. You haven't met them yet. But you will, little one, never fear," he added as the baby suddenly fussed and punched the air with both fists. Cedric glanced down at the little face, only briefly wondering how he had gone from holding the baby out at arms' length to holding him firmly against his chest. "I just have to understand why this curse reversal spell is so important. I have tried everything to understand its nature-the usual potions to summon the magic, the blood of a family member controlled by the spell and the essence of one to transfer the spell to. But I just can't find the connection between this and the war. If there is someone suffering from a family curse, why conjure such a terrible massacre of sorcerers to begin a war? To hide the spell? To blame someone else? It just doesn't make sense. Oh, oh, never mind!" Cedric added quickly, as the baby scrunched up his face to fuss again. "My apologies! I shouldn't have burdened you with that! I can barely keep from burdening your parents with my worries. There, there, I'll stop."

The baby quieted, putting a fist to his mouth.

Cedric rubbed the little fist with a finger. "Don't you worry. As soon as I have deciphered the spell and its mystery, I will take you and your mother home to Enchansia, where the both of you belong. We'll bring your father, as well, if you think you'll want him. Oh, you will?"

The baby made another squawking sound and raised a hand.

"Very well. I suppose your mother will want him along, too. It's out of my hands anyway. But for now, you'll just have to content yourself with living here, waiting for me to figure it all out. And if you wouldn't mind sleeping through the night just once, I'd be grateful. I'll even change the tune of mother's lullaby spell to something more…lively. What do you say, Prince Birk? Do we have an understanding?"

The baby's fist un-clenched, and little fingers wrapped around Cedric's larger one.

For a moment, Cedric couldn't find the words to answer. A strange thing happened to his heart as he gazed on the baby; a funny memory of Sofia pulling a bowl of candy from his lap and helping him off of his mother's couch.

Strange coincidence. Strange, strange…

Cedric cleared his throat and suddenly rose from the stool. "Just where has your mother gotten to anyway? Sofia!" he called, heading towards her room as his thoughts spun. "I haven't time to waste holding babies all day. That's Evonica's duty…Sofia!"

He meant only to knock on the bedroom door to call her attention. He expected to rouse her from sleep if she'd lain down on her bed and forgotten the baby, or make her hurry in the water closet.

He certainly didn't intend to push the door to her bedroom open and find her collapsed by her dresser, blood staining the back of her robe…


	34. Careful Work

Careful Work

"Be careful, now. Work smoothly," Tilly whispered to herself as she pretended to examine her horses' bridles. She could feel eyes boring into her back, watching her suspiciously from windows and doorways. The small town on the outskirts of Enchansia were all too wary with strangers these days. Anyone hooded outsider might be a sorcerer come to wreak havoc, or spy out for a chance at destroying another town. Many had already moved their families to safer pastures; some closer to their monarchs and others fleeing their homes altogether.

If Tilly had her way, she'd would have entered the town openly; no cloak or hood to hide her identity. Even if folk didn't know her, they would have recognized her name and her deeds.

But Bartleby had urged caution, and she knew better than to press her case with him. He'd almost gone himself, after all.

"But the message came for me," Tilly had told him, as calmly and confidently as she could manage. "They may not trust you."

"How do we know we can trust them? What if something happens?" Bartleby had asked, sounding even more mournful and defeated. It was a difficult to see him so worn, having lost many of his friends and comrades in the war already. Her heart wrenched further as he stooped over little Gideon's bed to stroke the boy's blond hair, making his meaning clear.

"I wouldn't be taking this risk if I didn't know it was her," Tilly reminded her horse.

The poor creature didn't give her much more faith than Bartleby had.

"One hour," she said again, this time daring a glance over her shoulder. Immediately, windows and doors slammed close. "Just one hour, and if they don't come, I'll leave." She patted the horse and returned to her carriage. She straightened the supplies and blankets she had brought, feeling carefully for the knife Bartleby had carefully hidden there.

"You lost, mistress?" The voice startled Tilly so much she nearly fell from her carriage. She grasped the knife handle before twisting her head to look at the stranger. On seeing him, she released the knife and clasped her hands together.

"Lost?" she exclaimed, almost forgetting herself. "Why, you of all people should know better than that!"

She would have leaped from the carriage to throw her arms around the brawny man, but he put a hand up in front of his bearded face to stop her.

"Problem with your bridle?" he announced even louder, his voice almost echoing in the empty square. "Well, sure I can direct you to a blacksmith! I am one after all!" He grabbed the horse's bridle and begin to pull the carriage down the street.

Tilly understood. "Well, thanks so much! I can't tell you how worried I was about not getting home."

"Not as worried as I was, Duchess," the blacksmith said in a softer voice.

"Where is she, Thornton?" Tilly asked, as he helped her down from the carriage. The blacksmith inclined his head toward the stable, and Tilly quickly ran ahead of him.

"Cordelia?" She called into the dark stable. "Cordie? It's Tilly! I came."

"Tilly?" A figure emerged from the straw in a dark corner. "Oh, it is you! You got the message!"

Thornton had closed the stable doors and was lighting a lamp, but Tilly had already rushed to the figure and grasped her in a firm embrace.

"Oh, Tilly, Tilly! I have missed you so!" Cordelia buried her face in Tilly's shoulder, ignoring the fact that she was taller than the duchess now. Tilly stroked her hair, just as she had done when they had run to each other for comfort as children.

"Cordie, I'm so glad you're safe! Roland said no one knew where you had run off to. Everyone thought you were…" Tilly abruptly drew back to examine the sorceress, quickly taking in the threadbare dress and wan face. Cordie's hands were calloused as well, speaking as loudly as the torn shoes.

Nothing, however, had changed the determined look in Cordelia's gaze. "I couldn't tell anyone where I was going. Not King Roland, or father, or mother. Not even Cedric. It would have given the whole thing away. And what I found…"

"Not here." Thornton hissed, pushing the lamp between them. "Folk are already listening at windows. They're terrified out of their skulls of an attack."

"Yes, Cordie." Tilly squeezed her hands. "I have to get you out of here before anyone guesses you're here."

"Is everyone at home safe?" Cordelia asked, eagerly, as Thornton went back for the carriage. "Cedric, King Roland? Your husband and little boy?"

"Still as safe as caterpillars in a cocoon." Tilly paused for a moment to consider the problem with that analogy. "The witches' guild have had to reset Cedric's spells over the castle, but the attacks haven't been that bad. Not as bad as Ramblingham. Roland's discussed sending more troops."

"There is no more Ramblingham." Cordie's words cut through the darkness.

"No more Ramblingham?" Tilly gasped. "But, Roland received word…"

Cordelia's hands squeezed hers in an iron grip. "I was there, Tilly. I saw it fall. I saw…my people…cast it down and drag out his family. His daughter…" Cordelia shook and pressed her head to Tilly's shoulder again.

Tilly could feel herself shaking as well, horror and questions overcoming her thoughts.

"Hurry," Thornton urgently whispered at the stable doors, drawing Tilly back to herself. She gripped Cordie by the shoulders.

"Come on," she said. "We have to get you back to the castle. You can tell me, Roland and the others, everything then."

She ushered the sorceress to the carriage, getting the blankets ready for Cordelia to hide under.

"Thank you, Thornton. For everything." she heard Cordelia whispering to the blacksmith. She looked up to witness their tender embrace, the blacksmith clutching the sorceress with an odd look of sorrow on his face.

"You take better care of yourself," he told her, cupping a hand under her chin. "And when it's all over…you come back to me."

"Thornton."

"Callista…it…" Thornton's eyes swarmed with tears. "It wasn't your fault."

Tilly swallowed back her own tears as Cordelia kissed the gruffy cheek.

"You come back to me," Thornton repeated as he helped Tilly hide Cordelia hid under the blankets. "Next time, you come back for good."

"I promise." Cordie's reply was muffled by the blankets.

With a nod to Thornton, Tilly pressed her horse on.

"Be careful now," she said, as eyes bored into her again. "Work smoothly..."


	35. Urgency

Urgency

"What? What's wrong?" Cedric bolted up from the library table, knocking over several volumes of forgotten magic as he seized the hand that had shaken him awake.

Prince Hugo, well-trained for such a startled offense, braced his feet well and clasped Cedric's shoulder to steady him. "Nothing's wrong. Sofia is…"

"Sofia? What's happened to Sofia now?" Cedric rubbed his eyes, forcing his groggy mind to cooperate. He'd fallen asleep at some point during his vigil in Avalor's library-sleep for the first time in days-but whatever good it had done was lost in his renewed panic. "Is she hemorrhaging again? Have you gotten the midwife? Oh, you shouldn't have left her alone, you fool." Cedric leaped to his feet, and immediately clutched at Hugo as his world spun.

"It's okay! Sofia's fine! She's fine! I swear" Despite his youth, Hugo had a surprising good grip as she held Cedric steady. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"She's not hemorrhaging?" Cedric couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. For two days he had spent all his time revisiting that incident: finding her collapsed in the bedroom, screeching for help and trying to shake her awake as the baby bawled in his arms, and finally shoving the baby into the arms of a startled servant so he could lift Sofia up and place her in bed. He had feared some nasty attack; the return of his invisible assassin, or worse.

To be told the hemorrhaging was a cause of Sofia's labor and not something he could have foreseen or prevented didn't make things any easier. He had left the room when the burly midwife forced him out and had buried himself in trying to find out more about the reversal spell.

"She's not hemorrhaging," he heard Hugo insist as he shook his head to clear it. "The midwife and Evonica say the bleeding has stopped and she's recovering."

"Then, why are you bothering me? I've work to do." Cedric snapped, shaking off Hugo's arm. He knew he should be on his knees, thanking some great entity that Sofia's life was spared. He knew he should be more than relived that this incident wasn't related to some outward attack. But that anger that had swelled up inside of him as he placed her on her bed, watching her bleed to death before his eyes just wouldn't cease. Even now, when the danger was over.

"I am aware. But Sofia's been asking to speak to you, and she won't eat anything until she does." Hugo shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Please come."

He might have been ready to make more apologies, well taught by his class and breeding, but Cedric had already shot towards the stairs the minute he heard, "asking to speak to you." He could feel Hugo on his tail, but he didn't slow his pace the least until he was at the couple's apartments. There he managed a quick nod to Evonica, who was bouncing the baby, before carefully rapping his knuckles against the door to Sofia and Hugo's room.

Sofia's response to his knock sounded weak, and Cedric prepared himself for the worst, despite Hugo's assurances.

Sofia was sitting propped up in bed, her hair pulled back in a loose braid of Evonica's making. A pale tint still lingered in her face, but her eyes were alert, and she smiled brightly as Cedric entered.

"Mr. Cedric!" She held out both hands to him. Cedric, somewhat awkward in his relief, took them as he stooped over the side of the bed.

"Princess. Are you feeling…feeling better?" He caught himself searching the blankets for any signs of blood, though he tried hard to reveal himself.

"A little tired, but much better," Sofia assured him. Then, to his surprise, she kissed one of his hands. "All thanks to you."

"Oh! I don't…that is…" He tried to get his hand back, but she held it firmly.

"If you hadn't been here that day, or come looking for me, I might have…" Sofia shuddered. "You not only called for help in time, you also gave me back this." She touched the front of her gown, drawing Cedric's attention to her amulet.

"Hm? What about it?" Cedric blinked at the amulet, trying to understand what she meant. Of course, she hadn't been wearing it when he lifted her from the floor; likely she had taken it off while she washed up, or for some other reason he hadn't fathomed. He'd been in too much panic to wonder about why, only noticing that it was on the dresser and seizing it to put around her neck again, while he tried to revive her.

"It gave me strength." Sofia clasped the amulet. "I could feel myself getting stronger when you put it on me. Somehow, it knew I was in danger." Her eyes were swelling with tears. "And you knew I needed to be wearing it."

"I…I didn't know," Cedric confessed, staring at the amulet and remembering how many times he had connived to make it his. Could it still read thoughts now that there was no princess trapped inside? "It was just a coincidence, Princess. I simply reacted in the moment."

"I don't believe that." Sofia kissed his other hand. "I don't believe that for one second."

 _Dear girl…_ "I am…glad to see you recovering," Cedric said, clearing his throat as though he could clear away embarrassment at her affection. "I hope to see you up and about again. That child of yours screams worse when you aren't singing to him," he added, trying his usual sarcasm. "So, please stop refusing to eat your dinner, like a stubborn child, and do whatever you need to get your strength back. I'll," he pulled his hands away and straightened his robe, "go back to working and let you rest."

"Wait, Mr. Cedric! I need to tell you something important first."

"You've already thanked me," Cedric insisted, waving as he headed to the doorway. "I was glad to be of service, and hope to do so again in the future…"

"I didn't ask you to come just so I could thank you. I wanted to tell you about the fire."

That stopped Cedric in his tracks. "The fire? What fire?"

Sofia nodded to the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. "The fire over there. This morning, while Hugo was asleep, it told me it needed to talk with you."

What the…? Cedric's jaw dropped as he stared at the fireplace, which was still scrubbed clean despite not being used for some time. Was the Princess going mad?

"I know it sounds absurd, Mr. Cedric." Sofia's voice dropped to a whisper. "But I clearly heard it say your name and ask me to tell you it was urgent."

"Urgent?" Cedric stepped over to the fireplace. He peered deep inside, and risked running a finger along the bricks. No ashes at all.

"It may sound even odder, too…" Sofia continued.

"Why is that?"

"Because it sounded just like Miss Cordelia."


	36. Another Rash Decision

Another Rash Decision

"James, stop! Wait!"

Despite the desperate tugging at his arm, James continued to drag his reluctant companion behind him. If she faltered or fell during their pace, he was more than prepared to scoop her up in his arms and carry her the rest of the way.

Jade, thankfully, had been raised by a hearty father and spent her time competing with village boys. She never once failed to match him step for step, making her resistance only obvious in her attempts to reason with him.

"James, please! Think this through! We can't do it this way. You father…"

"Is closing the gates to the castle. Weren't you listening to his speech?" James declared, finally stopping when they reached the bushes in the castle garden. They were no safer from prying eyes here than they would be any other place, but James had never doubted their ability to hide what was precious to him. He'd dropped his vegetables there and concealed his favorite toys when he was a boy. He'd buried his dog there, too, to commemorate the times they had spent playing ball. Now, if everything went right, he would marry Jade there.

Jade, slightly breathless, held up her skirts as she clutched his hand. "I know you're worried about cutting off the village, but the witches' guild is doing everything they can to protect us."

"It isn't enough!" James exploded at last. "That blue fire wiped out everything in the street! The bakery, the milliners' shop…"

"It wasn't anywhere near my home," Jade protested.

"Next time it will be! Don't you understand? This isn't stopping! Father's armies can't do anything to keep the sorcerers' back! They've wiped out Ramblingham and Rudistan. We're next!"

"We've down just as much damage." Jade spoke softly. James could feel her trembling. "We've destroyed Hexley Hall, executed sorcerers who were captured during the raids on Ramblingham. Miss Cordelia almost didn't escape…"

"I don't care about that." James could hardly contain his own rage. "I care about what happens to you! I care about keeping you safe! And if that means I have to have an excuse to keep you in the castle, I will."

"But getting married like this?" Jade's hand rested on his cheek. "Is this really the way to do this James? Right now?"

"If not now, then when?" James held her tightly and kissed her. "I couldn't bear to lose you!"

"James…"

"We'll tell mother and father when the war is over," James insisted, hearing the bushes rustle. To his relief, the royal chaplain appeared, led by Baileywick. The steward, though grim at the sight of them, nodded his head to indicate that they hadn't been followed. "They are too worried to be understanding now. Please, Jade, don't fight me. If you don't love me, then that's one thing. But I know you do love me, don't you?"

Jade pressed her lips firmly, but the way she held his arm as they turned to face the chaplain spoke louder than any affection.


	37. Real Information

Real Information

"But what on earth were you thinking?" Cedric blew out a heavy breath, then yelped and rushed to keep the candle before him from blowing out. "Joining the sorcerers' coalition?"

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. His own sister, siding with rebels and murderers. What would their parents think?

How had his family fallen so low?

The red flame of the candle flickered with Cordelia's perceived indignation. "She was my daughter, Cedric. I know you don't understand what that means, but I couldn't live knowing that one of my own people caused her death. I needed to know who was responsible, and joining was the only way to gain their trust again. It was worth the risk."

"But you learned nothing of value!" Cedric shoved his chair aside and paced around the room. He tried to remind himself that it was 3:00 in the morning and others were asleep, but he just couldn't manage his panicked energy. "You don't know who started the cult, and you don't know who informed Lord Gilbert, and you don't know who is blame for everything."

"I do know that our people are grieving, Cedric." His sister grieved as well. "Their children are dead, and they need justice and reassurance that all this will stop."

"Of course, they want that! We all want that! We have all lost someone or something in this war." Cedric could feel his hands shaking again.

"Not all of us." Cordelia's voice fell so low that Cedric feared the spell from the candle was fading already. They were already having enough difficulty maintaining it between them. "I have all the names of sorcerers involved in the coalition, and the names of those who sided with the royals or have resisted sides altogether."

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" Cedric demanded, exasperated. "Are you planning on giving them all up as renegades or traitors…or whatever?"

"Never." She was proud and resilient. "They are still my people, no matter what decisions they have made."

"Then, what?"

"There is one family who has taken no part in any of it. No one has had any word or sign from them at all since this occurred, maybe not even before this happened."

"What does that even matter…?"

"Cedric, listen to me." The candle flame thrust high before his eyes before dipping dangerously low to the wick. "It's the former Headmaster of Hexley Hall."

"…Grimtrix?" For a moment, Cedric couldn't find his breath.

"And his close family. His father, his brother, his nieces and nephews…they just seemed to have vanished completely!"

"Vanished?" Cedric sat down in his chair again. "But people don't just vanish into thin air! Not even sorcerers! Surely someone would notice if Grimtrix had escaped exile…"

"My dear brother." The candle was going out. The spell connecting them was weakening. "Who would notice something that wasn't right under their very noses? Even sorcerers can't predict such evil."

"Cordelia, the spell is going." Cedric cupped his hands around the flame, struggling to keep the magic alive.

"None of the sorcerers I spoke to could tell me who was responsible for the assassin's attack in Enchansia. If Grimtrix is responsible for these dark deeds, then he will not rest until he has destroyed everyone who thwarted him. Cedric, my dear, you must be cautious!"

"Cordie." The candle released one final puff of smoke as the spell over it broke. Cedric held his hands to the smoke as it died away, craning his head to catch Cordelia's last words.

"I love you, little brother."

"I love you, too, Cordie." Alone again-very much alone-Cedric buried his head in his hands again, drawing in heavy breaths.

Grimtrix had vanished. Grimtrix had vanished. And he wanted revenge, of course, he wanted revenge, on those who had thwarted him. Anyone responsible for foiling his plans and exiling him, including Cedric and…

"Sofia!" Cedric cried, forgetting everything as he leaped from his chair and bolted for her bedroom. Sleep be damned! Sofia and Hugo must be warned at once.


	38. Shaken

Shaken

It was the warm breath at Amber's neck that woke her, and her heart thundered before she recognized the little fingers that held her nightgown. She turned over in bed, gently, and found Addie sound asleep at her back, her little fairy doll held tightly in her arms, with her own knitted pink blankie wrapped around her.

"Little darling," Amber cooed, gently fluffing the curls from the warm face as she drew the toddler closer. As flattered as she was that her little half-sister felt safe enough to climb into bed with her rather than with Jade or their parents, it simply wasn't safe for the toddler to be wandering the hallways at night, war or no war. How she had managed for the past three nights to slip away from Jade, who had taken Nanny's place these last few weeks, was another mystery altogether.

"You're too young to have secrets, you know," Amber whispered to the sleeping form. "Even if you do have Sofia's propensity for intrigue." She drew her covers up and over the toddler, snuggling together with her. She needed to return the baby to Jade as soon as she could, before everyone woke in panic. The castle already had enough alarms waking everyone up at odd hours.

But for the moment, she was happy to be sharing a bed with a sister again. She fondly remembered sleepovers with Sofia, talking the night away or sharing tiaras, and falling asleep to the sound of Sofia's fanciful storytelling.

"You'd like her stories, too." Amber stroked Addie's cheek. "You'll have to beg her to tell them to you when she comes home."

"If she comes home."

"WHEN she comes home," Amber repeated, firmly, without taking her eyes from Addie's face.

"You cannot waste time fooling yourself."

"And you cannot keep entering my mind and my room whenever you feel like it and just expect me to be pleasant," Amber retorted, lifting her head from the pillow as her visitor's shadow fell over the bed.

There was no haze this time at all; no transformation of her room or her visitor. Perhaps she was too used to the connection spell the bracelet offered her, or else his magic had become clearer now that he could focus it on only two bracelets. She could see his hazel eyes and hair combed back neatly as he peered down at her, his face so clean shaven he seemed much younger than he claimed to be.

"Do you mean to tell me that Sofia is still in danger?" Amber demanded, trying to keep her voice soft for Addie's sake. "I told you word for word what Miss Cordelia had said! Sofia AND the baby are alive and safe. No one has made any attempts on their lives, or Cedric's, either. So either you saw your visions wrong, or else they are safe in Avalor. WE are the ones in danger. So unless you want a repeat of our insipid fight, you will stop making meaningless predications of danger and get me what I have asked for."

"Ever the princess regent, aren't you?" He grinned, despite his haunted look. "I should like to see what you do when faced with someone who isn't charmed by your prettiness."

"Have you found Grimtrix or not?" Amber tried hard not to splutter at being called "pretty" instead of "beautiful". Perhaps the spell wasn't working properly on his end for him to see her clearly. "If you really believe that danger is lurking behind Sofia and Cedric and pushing this war forward, then don't you think you should make a greater effort to find it?"

"And what makes you and your folk believe that Grimtrix is the only one responsible for this? Do you honestly think you had no hand in any of this? I swear, the vanity of royals will get you all wiped off the face of the earth!"

Amber recoiled as his temper flashed. She gathered up Addie at once, trying to shield her from him, as it suddenly occurred to her that she was trusting someone who had never actually given her a name.

Immediately, his eyes went to the toddler, and the fire in him died out. "Please don't be frightened, Amber. I lost my temper, but I would never harm you or your family." He lowered himself to the bed, slowly, as though to keep her calm. "I only meant that I know what it's like to have a family you love more anything. That's all."

His hand stretched out towards Addie's curls, but he hesitated to stroke them until Amber nodded permission.

"What does that have to do with Grimtrix?" Amber questioned, calming as she saw how gently he smiled at the toddler. "We just need to know where he is so we can bring him to justice."

"And then what?"

"And then we end this war and bring Cedric, Sofia, and Hugo home, and everything can return…"

"To normal?" The solemnness returned to his face as he glanced at her. "Did it ever occur to you that nothing was normal before this war started? Listen, Amber," he added fiercely, as she tried to interrupt. "This war is thousands of voices crying out for hope and justice, and yet you still think one sorcerer's execution will make everything perfect again. Did it ever occur to you to ask who were affected by Grimtrix's exile in the first place? Did it ever occur to you to even consider how the Order of the Wand began?"

"I begin to think," Amber said slowly, leaning towards him as she searched his face, "that you know more about this than you are telling. And I have to ask myself why you keep going to great lengths to speak with me when all you will give me is riddles instead of answers."

For the first time, he wouldn't meet her eyes. "How astute you are," he said, choking on something. "The truth is that I am as lost in this as you, and the more I try to help, the more powerless I become. I never expected any of this to happen. Not this way."

"But you have found something," Amber said, noting the tears slipping down his cheeks with sudden clarity. "And it's made you miserable and angry all at the same time." On impulse, she used her sleeve to brush his cheek. "What is it? Can't you tell me?"

"It won't help you stop this war."

"But tell me anyway," Amber begged. "You can't expect me to keep trusting you when I know that you don't trust me. And after all the warnings you have given me about attacks against the kingdom-that serpent you saw preparing to attack Cedric, those holes being ripped in the witches' spells, that blue fire set to destroy the castle-I want to believe I can trust you about anything."

"I have no proof. Just my word."

"That's been enough this far. I assure you, I..."

"Grimtrix is dead." For a terrible moment, Amber couldn't believe she had heard him right. "There, I warned you. We both put our faith into believing he was the answer to everything, only to find absolutely nothing to help either of us."

"But-but how do you know…?"

"I buried him five years ago when he gave his life up for lost and destroyed it in exile."

"You…you…WHAT?" Amber gasped as the sorcerer suddenly flung himself over her and Addie, shouting as he did, "DUCK YOUR HEAD, NOW!"

Immediately, Amber's room exploded in orange light, and her windows shattered as a terrible roar shook the entire castle. Addie woke with a scream that pierced Amber's ears as the bed flung them all backwards on the floor. The sorcerer clutched them both, never letting go for one instant, and Amber clung to him as her world spun in more ways than one. Even as the floor splintered beneath her and gave way, she heard his weeping in the midst of the attack:

"May my uncle rot for what he did to our family!"


	39. Dashed Hopes

Dashed Hopes

"Miranda! Miranda, answer me!" Ignoring the stabbing pain in his shoulder, Roland dug away at the rubble. Around him, servants worked hard to pull away the stones that had newly collapsed in their path.

"Miranda!"

"Rolly." Roland nearly wept with relief at her voice. "We're still fine! It missed both of us!"

"We're working as fast as we can," Roland promised, though he bitterly regretted repeating himself. That was what he told her twenty minutes ago, before another section from the floor above had fallen in over their progress.

How could this have happened? How could they have let this happen?

Some spell had broken past the witches' guild. That was what Lucinda had told him when his guards had fished him from the collapsed barn. It had left alone the village and instead worked its damage against the castle. Roland wasn't even sure how much damage had been done to the castle or what was being done to strengthen the magic guards. The minute he had felt the explosion and quake, he had rushed back to find his family, his friends…anyone who had survived…He shouldn't have closed off the village, he should have taken his family away when they had the chance…

"Jade!" James' scream tore threatened to bring down another floor as he threw himself in front of his father. Roland stumbled as his son, still worn from managing the gates outside, began to tear away at the rubble with a terror induced strength. "Jade, Jade, can you hear me? Please say something! Please!"

"James! Calm down," Miranda answered. "She's hurt, but she's alive!"

"Hurt?" That only seemed to spur James on. "How bad is she hurt? What did they do to her, those…those…"

"James." Roland tried to stop his son, but James was far beyond comfort as he went into a frenzy. All Roland could do was hail the nearby servants for more help; Cordelia, perhaps, if they could persuade her to leave the witches for a moment. He knew he needed to see who else was trapped, and find out how many more casualties there were. Amber and Addie had met him outside the castle, miraculously unharmed though they had fallen when the floors crumbled. He had hugged them tightly before sending them to safety with Baileywick, too focused on finding his wife to even listen to Amber explain how Addie had ended up with her or try to tell him something about Grimtrix. He couldn't lose any more of his family, he just couldn't…

"James." Sweet Miranda. Her voice remained loving and calm, even with her home collapsing around her. "James, love, you need to be strong for Jade."

"Why?" Finally James stopped, hands resting on the rubble. "What's wrong with her, Mom?"

"She's alive, James. I promise. But...oh, James, I'm so sorry…the baby…"

"No! No, no, no!" James slammed his fists into the rubble so hard his knuckles cracked and bled. Roland clutched his son from behind, holding him tightly as he crumbled. Behind him, Cordelia called as she arrived with help, but he pressed his face into his son's hair, listening to his anguished cries.

"I shouldn't have brought her here...I shouldn't have made her come..."


	40. Promises

Promises

"…Will be our last letter for this time," Sofia read slowly, savoring each of her mother's words. "We can't risk revealing where we are going, even with the precautions Cordelia has taken. It has become clear that Enchansia isn't safe for our family anymore. As loathe as I am to leave the kingdom, I admit that I am selfish. I don't want your baby sister in danger. It could just as easily have been Addie trapped under rubble…"

"No one would blame her." Sofia looked up at Hugo, who sat across the balcony table from her, tenderly holding the baby as she read her letter. His proud eyes never left Birk's face, and the baby regarded him with just as much interest.

"I know, but Mom always feels responsible, no matter whose fault it is."

"And you are just like her," Hugo responded, rubbing his chin across the baby's outstretched hand. "The two of you always feel responsible."

Sofia couldn't decide if that was a compliment or not, given Hugo's somber mood. "Do you want to argue about that or do you want me to keep reading?"

"Keep reading."

"I cannot tell you who will be going with us," Sofia continued, holding the letter in front of her again. "But I can assure you that we will all be safe until this is over. I am already imagining myself returning home to see you and kissing my grandson until his cheeks are raw. I love you both dearly, and I pray that you stay safe."

"What about your letter?" Sofia asked, blinking back tear as she folded the letter again. She placed it on the deck table, resting her hand on top as she tried to imagine it was her Mom nearby her again. "What does your father say?"

Hugo sighed and made no move to get the letter out of his pocket. "Nothing, really. The attacks have been bad at home, but not nearly as bad as Enchansia."

"Is that all?" Sofia had the sense that Hugo was hiding something from her. He'd looked grim the whole time he'd read his father's letter.

"No, if you must know. He congratulates us on producing an heir so quickly and already has plans to bestow lands on Birk when we return home." Hugo sighed again and looked up at Sofia. "At once."

"At once?" Sofia asked, receiving only Hugo's deadpan stare for answer. "You mean, he wants us to leave Avalor right now?"

"That's right."

"But…but Birk's barely a month old! He's too young to travel! And trying to go through war lines right now? Cedric would have to shield his wand again, and who knows what sort of attention my amulet would attract…"

"Cedric can't come. He isn't welcome."

"What?" Nonplussed, Sofia held out her arms as Hugo handed her the baby and watched him stamp to the balcony rails, hands clasped behind his back. "What do you mean?"

"Father won't harbor Cedric. He insists it isn't personal, but he can't be seen appearing friendly to anyone who practices magic. Besides, Cedric is a risk. Father thinks King Roland was absurd for sending Cedric to us, since it is obvious that whoever wants him dead is prepared to attack him anywhere. He encourages me to think of the risk Cedric places on my SON and to leave him in Avalor, where he will be better protected."

Hugo's hands were shaking with his temper, and Sofia knew how he felt as her indignation boiled as well.

"How dare he!" she exclaimed, holding Birk to her shoulder as he fussed. "Doesn't he know how important Cedric is? What's he done for me and my family? Doesn't he know Cedric has saved my life time and time again?"

"Apparently not." Hugo wouldn't look at her.

"We're at no risk! There haven't been any attacks or attempts on Cedric's life since he came here. For all we know, that was just one incident to rid Enchansia of any sorcerer's aid!"

"There's Grimtrix." Now Hugo rested his arms on the railing, bending against it as he examined the courtyards below. "He's still a threat. Even Cedric says so."

"Cedric also said that Grimtrix could be after me as well," Sofia argued, patting Birk's back as she rose from her chair. "I did help Cedric stop him from taking over the kingdoms after all. That makes me just as much a target as Cedric."

"I know." Hugo turned to her as she joined him. "That worries me more than anything else right now, Sofia. What if Grimtrix takes advantage of Avalor's refugee aid and hides himself to attack you? What if he harms Birk to get at you?" He put a hand on the baby's back. "Perhaps you'd be safer in Father's castle. We could slip away in the night-Queen Elena would help us. That way Grimtrix would never know where we've gone."

"And what if he finds me there anyway?" Sofia replied, fixing her husband firmly with her glare. "What if he destroys your Father's kingdom just to destroy me, and we abandoned Cedric for nothing?"

"Sofia…"

"I won't do it, Hugo. I won't leave Cedric alone here. He's my friend! I thought you understood that!"

"I do." Hugo shrugged his shoulders and offered a wan grin. "I knew you would feel that way."

"Are you sure?" Sofia studied his face.

"I know Father misses me, and he wants to see his grandson badly. But Cedric is my friend as well as yours, and I have as much a duty to protect him as I do to protect you and Birk. If Father won't let Cedric come with us, then we have no choice but to stay here with him."

"Oh, Hugo! Thank you!" Sofia kissed his cheek.

"But Sofia, we have to take more care." Hugo stroked the lose tendrils of hair from Sofia's braided crown. "If Grimtrix is truly the one behind this, we have to be suspicious of anyone and everyone coming into Avalor."

"I've always had good judgment, Hugo."

"But promise me you will be extra cautious. No going anywhere by yourself without Cedric or me, and no leaving the baby alone with anyone. I'm not trying to make you a prisoner, Sofia," Hugo insisted, when Sofia drew a deep breath. "You know as well as I do none of us can take any chances."

"Alright," Sofia agreed, albeit reluctantly. "You are right. I will be sure never to be alone. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything!" Hugo agreed putting his arms around her and Birk.

"Don't tell Cedric about your father's letter. I don't want him hurt anymore by what people think of him."

"I promise." Hugo held her close. "I'll do everything I can to keep all three of you safe until this war is over."

"Over." Sofia sighed as she considered her separated family and kissed her son's cheek. "How much longer can this war possibly last?"


	41. The Time for Strategy

The Time for Strategy

"You should have gone with them," James repeated, as he saluted the ship disappearing into the distance. He knew one on the deck could see him in the darkening dusk, but somehow he felt his salute promised them a safe, peaceful journey.

"So should you and Jade," his sister retorted, as surly as ever. "After all, if something were to happen to me, you are second in line…"

"And able to produce an heir?" James snapped his arm down at his side. "Really, Amber, could you be any more obnoxious?"

"I am sorry, James. I didn't mean it like that." Amber took his hand, clasping it fervently. "I forgot for a moment that you and Jade lost…"

"Don't." James squeezed his eyes shut, but he didn't throw off her hand. In the wake of comforting Jade and grieving, watching his family -mother, father, little sister, aunt, and cousin -leave, he needed his twin more than he ever had.

"What I meant was that you are risking just as much as I am by staying. Perhaps more." James opened his eyes as Amber put a hand on his cheek. "You and Jade will have more children. Mother and Aunt Tilly said so. Whereas I might never be able to marry and might never have them. It is a fact," Amber insisted smartly when James tried to protest, "and one I made my mind up to accept before this war ever started."

"That doesn't make you less of a target to whoever attacked the castle," James replied. "The Princess Regent of Enchansia, just barely guarded by peasants and witches? You really think that's a good idea?"

"Father understood," Amber announced, releasing him to turn back towards the castle. It was a shadow of itself, with several of its towards and floors caved in, like a child's sandcastle kicked in. But Amber spread her arms out towards it, acting as though she wanted to hold the entire kingdom in her arms. "I am Enchansia's ruler, and I must show our strength! If I leave now, what message will it send to our enemies? Our allies? I refuse to be threatened away from my home. We must make a show of force against those determined to destroy us."

"And just who do you think is going to protect you while you're putting on this show of force?" Worn from the days' struggles and worries, James couldn't help snapping at her. "Who do you think is going to protect you from those magic explosives that can be flung out of nowhere, or those creatures summoned by a dozen sorcerers, or whatever else Grimtrix has up his sleeve?"

"I am very well protected, thank you," she replied, vaguely. "And neither I nor you have any reason to be afraid of Grimtrix anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" James reminded himself that he needed to check on Jade again. The villagers and servants had set up a medical ward along one of wings of the castle still intact, where they were still caring for casualties and marking unfortunate victims. He didn't want to go back-couldn't go back- but he needed to see his wife…

"I will tell you later," Amber said, seemingly having forgotten him. She gathered the skirts of her gown, ignoring the scorch marks and tears, and started for the castle. "I must consult first before deciding on our counterattack."

"Consult?" James had to run to keep up with her. "Consult who?"

"See to your wife, Sir James," said the Queen, tall and regal. "Then we will discuss our plans for the welfare of this kingdom."


	42. A Waste

A Waste

To say that Cedric the Great had finally given up seemed unthinkable. Cedric was many things-a bumbling sorcerer, a clumsy oaf, perhaps even a failure at most things- but he had never just given up on anything.

But what else should he call his recent endeavor? A mistake? An enigma?

For the sixth time that day, Cedric pulled open the drawer to his desk to stare down at that parchment with its nasty spell. Once again, he stared at it, quietly wishing its secrets would just unveil of their own free will. Because with everything, EVERYTHING, he had tried to puzzle it out, he had found absolutely nothing.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Almost fourteen months of work and practice and sleepless nights, and he had found nothing that would tie the spell to the war.

"I am the worst sorcerer in the world," he admitted to the parchment, sadly.

Sofia could say that he was being too hard on himself; that he couldn't know everything about every spell. She would say so, for his benefit. Perhaps there just wasn't anything to find. Perhaps they'd all been clutching at straws, hoping that a conclusion to the nastiness of their world could come so simply.

Perhaps their fears were simply unjustified, and their hopes unfounded.

"Come here, sweetheart! Come to Mommy!"

Attracted by the calls outside, Cedric left the desk to stand by the window, watching the scene below.

Sofia knelt by a blanket on the grass, her arms held out. Despite the station she occupied, she still had yet to dress beyond simple gowns and braided hairstyles, unconsciously overlooking the elegant styles people of her age and class divulged in. Somehow, that comforted Cedric, as he watched Birk toddle straight towards her.

"That's my boy!" Sofia exclaimed, catching him up. The child gave back every inch of affection he received, his arms wrapped around his mother's neck as he met her kiss for kiss.

They'd both grown well, Cedric marveled, despite all the dangers that lurked around the corner of each day. Prince Birk was the delight of the castle with his honeyed smiles, curious ways, and ecstatic attempts at speaking. He was managing "Momma" and "Dada" well enough.

"Though, I swear, if she teaches him to call me 'See-dric'," Cedric mumbled, crossing his arms, as he remembered how the toddler had pointed to him and gurgled.

"Why, Cedric, how could you even think so meanly of me?" However, that mischievous sparkle in Sofia's eyes reminded him that the girl was capable of anything. Loving, patient mother, encouraging wife, and steadfast princess she might be, she was still ready to face any challenge that the world might offer, with arms as wide and welcoming as they were for her son's first steps.

In comparison, Cedric longed to shrink back from the world and all the troubles it threatened.

There was still war. That was a constant that transfixed his thoughts every day. News varied with triumphs and failures-one kingdom had pushed back its threats, while sorcerers took others. Enchansia had long driven back the invaders responsible for the direct attack on the castle, and somehow Princess Amber had revealed a knack for anticipating any other direct attacks since (really, what a remarkable ingenuity she displayed). However, names of people and places had become a blur in Cedric's head until he was no longer sure who he rooted for or whether he rooted for anyone at all.

It was still war. It was still loss. He was still exiled from the only home he had ever truly loved.

And Sofia? He watched her closely as she set her son back on his feet and turned him towards Evonica, who now encouraged him. Steadfast she might be, but he had caught her tears when she thought she was alone. He had heard the catch in her voice when she told Birk about home and their family. There had been no word of her parents and sister since that last letter more than a year ago, and any news they had of their highnesses Amber and James came through strangers passing between Avalor.

How could he admit to her that her faith in him was unfounded? That he had already given up on that spell?

As for the threats Grimtrix posed…

"Rumors say that he hasn't been caught," Prince Hugo had confided in secret. "No one-fairy, protector, soldier, or sorcerer alike-have had any sign of him at all."

"But then why hasn't he made his own move, then?" Cedric puzzled. "The longer we wait, it seems, the less he does something."

"Maybe he wants us to keep our guard down? Perhaps he knew your sister had discovered his plot?" Hugo seemed unconvinced of his own logic. "Maybe you and Sofia are just out of the way, and that's all he really wanted?"

Maybes. Perhaps. Cedric scoffed as he turned his head back to the open drawer of his desk. All this waiting was maddening! Curse the fellow! Just do something and get it over with, already!

 _I want to go home._ Cedric fumed. _I want my study and my potions and books. I want to see my parents and sister whenever I feel like it. I want the princess back in Enchansia, with her adventures and her silly family. I want all this morbid nonsense over with! Just get on with Grimtrix, show yourself!_

"Show yourself!" Cedric shouted, leaping from the window as the door to his room squeaked open.

"Oh!" Evonica, flustered, made a quick curtsy. "I'm so sorry, sir! I thought you were gone with Prince Hugo already."

"What? Oh, oh, yes." Blast it, he had lost track of time! He'd promised Hugo to see him off with the Prince Consort and their scouting party. Some promotion! Finishing his knight training only to end up roughing it with an untrained group roaming for threats… "I'd quite forgot!"

"Shall I tidy up your room while you are out?" Evonica called after him, as he snatched up his wand and did a quick check of his robes.

"What? No, no, no! Just leave everything as it is," Cedric called as he darted past her. "I'll just deal with it all when I get back."

"As you want, sir." Out of the corner of his eye, Cedric caught her closing the drawer to his desk, and wished he had the guts to just lock the spell up for good. But he knew he would be back, pulling it open and looking it over again.

After all, Cedric the Great might be a failure at most things, but he wasn't a quitter.


	43. Discovery

Discovery

"But, I don't understand," Sofia said, as quietly as she could to keep from waking anyone else. "You just returned!"

In the dim light of the single candle, Hugo worked quickly to change from his uniform to simpler breeches and a leather tunic. Whereas the uniforms provided by Elena bore the symbol of Avalor, nothing Hugo donned bore insignias or marks of any kind. Sofia knew that was what Hugo wanted-to remain unknown- but she just didn't understand why.

"You've been taking these trips for months now," she said, when Hugo didn't respond to her question. "Why is tonight so different?"

"I can't tell you. Yet." Hugo examined his sword and daggers before putting the sword away again. "It might be nothing at all."

"It must be something." Sofia rose from bed to help him with the straps of his pack. "Or Elena wouldn't be so adamant about sending another scouting party out. She is the one who ordered this, isn't she?" Sofia shrewdly took her time with the straps, feeling Hugo stiffen before her.

"Hugo, don't lie to me," she said, her voice surprising her with its calmness.

"No, she didn't order another scouting party. In fact, there is no scouting party." Hugo turned slowly to face her. "I'm going alone."

"Are you crazy?" Sofia grasped his arm. "You know the fighting has moved to Avalor's borders the last few months! Elena has had all she could manage just to keep passages open for refugees!"

"I know! That's why I'm going alone. If she knew what I found with the last group, she would want to send more scouts, more guards, and that would just attract attention."

"What did you find?" Sofia held her breath, watching her husband. He had grown harder as time had gone on. He had spoken openly of deeds and excitement when Elena first began sending out scouts to the borders, but over time he'd stopped sharing details with her-with anyone-and become quieter and distant about things he saw. Perhaps it came from watching their son growing in the shadow of restless times, or from the trouble that moved closer to Avalor. He was gone for longer periods of time, and Sofia found herself reaching out for him more and more, without feeling him respond to her as he used to. It had begun to feel like loving a stranger.

But now, something had changed. That dark disquiet that he carried with him seemed to have lifted, and his old charm and affection returned with more passion than ever. He'd returned home from his last scouting trip with a burst of energy, snatching Birk from the floor to toss him squealing into the air, and then seizing her up next to kiss her passionately in front of everyone (forget propriety). Even now, as he looked at her, he grinned with bursting excitement.

"Something one of the refuges brought," he finally admitted. "An old charm he had for protection, picked up from some sorcerer in a marketplace a long time ago. A child's toy, really." Hugo's eyes sparked. "We couldn't let him bring it into Avalor with him-Elena's command, remember? No untested magic of any kind be allowed past the border."

"Of course, I remember!" Sofia eagerly agreed. "But why are you going back? What's so important about it that you can't tell me or…?"

"Sofia." Hugo placed his hands on either side of her face, his breathing coming in gasps. "I saw a name on it as I was helping him bury it. It wasn't just any old sorcerer's toy: it belonged to a family so old and forgotten their name has almost been scratched from existence."

"How do you know?"

"Because I helped him look it up." Both jumped as Cedric poked his head inside. Neither had noticed the doorknob slowly twisting and the door cracking open. "I almost didn't recognize the name myself. No sorcerer speaks of them anymore, after that curse they brought down on their family."

"What is that so important?" Sofia demanded, catching another breath as she quickly took in the traveling cloak and hood Cedric was wearing and the pack he held in his free hand.

"I already told you, you aren't coming," Hugo announced hotly, seeing Cedric's pack as well.

"And I told you I need to see this toy in person." Cedric's face was pale, but he was grimly resolute. "If this family is still alive, if they are the ones who needed this spell or have anything to do with this war, I need to know just as soon as you do. I want an end to this thing!"

"Neither of you are going!" Sofia had to stomp her foot to be heard. She would just have to take the chance of waking the baby or anyone else. "Not alone! Not without help!" She quickly turned back to the bed and grabbed up her own dagger.

"Not without me," she exclaimed, daring both of them to challenge her.

Cedric's mouth worked fervently for a suitable protest, but Hugo was quicker.

"Sofia, please. It isn't that I think you couldn't handle it. I know you could, probably even better than I could!" There was that old humor of his; a hidden pride as he smiled at her. "But, don't you see? This is my chance to help our families! You and the fairies found the spell, and Cedric uncovered its purpose. Now I can bring back the names of the ones responsible for the spell and the war.

"Hugo…"

"This could be them, Sofia! This could be the family that wanted the spell!" He clasped her shoulders. "And once we have the name, Cedric can summon his parents to tell the other sorcerers, and royals and sorcerers can join together against the real threat!"

"I know, but…"

"If we all go," Hugo continued, lowering his voice, "we risk exposing ourselves to the wrong people."

"Hugo is right, Sofia," Cedric admitted, grudgingly. "It's bad enough that you and I are wanted by Grimtrix. Imagine what a treat we'd give him if he found both of us in the same place."

"We'll be back before you know it." Hugo kissed her forehead. "Just imagine how quickly this could all be over! Wouldn't it be wonderful? We could be with our families in time for Wassalia!"

That didn't stop Sofia's misgivings. "Please don't take any chances. If something seems even the slightest bit off…"

"We'll be out of there in an instant," Hugo agreed, kissing her again. "Tell Birk to look after you until I get back."

Sofia stood by the window of the nursery some moments later, peering into the dark until she saw two shadowed figures rushing into the night. She clasped her amulet as they disappeared from sight, hoping that they were both right.

"Just keep them safe," she whispered to whatever entity happened to be listening. She turned from the window, missing the shadow of a weasel that followed behind them.


	44. Dreadful Deeds

Dreadful Deeds

Amber stirred from sleep as a familiar hand touched her shoulder.

"You're back," she murmured, more pleased than she could have ever imagined. She had long given up resisting or protesting his visits, coming to welcome them more and more as the weight of the kingdom fell heavier and heavier on her shoulders. James had risen to the occasion, of course, as her staunchest supporter, and her uncle Bartleby was her constant counselor in all situations. Even Jade, though still marked by the loss of her child, had become a closer friend than ever.

But Amber had come to rely on her sorcerer for so much more than strategy or friendship. He had become her confidant, in everything; someone she could confess her weaknesses and worries to. He never judged, and often shared his own fears in return, though he had yet to tell her anything of himself. But soon, Amber knew, turning over to reach for him as the hand fell away, he would tell her everything. After more than a year the veil of mystery over him was unraveling, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he trusted her entirely.

"Come lie down, again" she invited, groping for him in the dark. The cot in one of the servants' quarters she'd been using since the destruction of her bedroom lacked the luxurious comforts of her bed, but he had never had a problem with that before. The war had delayed rebuilding the castle, though the sorcerers and witches who had joined them did their best, so the inhabitants of the castle had taken refuge in whatever rooms were intact.

"It's alright," she added, finding that he resisted as she laid a hand on his sleeve. "No one will see us, I promise. Uncle Bartleby insisted that I rest until dawn, undisturbed. And I know you haven't been sleeping well lately. I can feel you now, just as you feel me, remember?"

Still the arm remained still as stone.

Impatient for him, Amber sat up and used both hands to tug his arm. "Why are you being so difficult tonight? It's not like we'll be doing anything improper. We never do! It's just sleeping!" She gave a fierce tug.

Immediately, a weasel's shriek filled her ears, and bloodcurdling screams followed. Amber gasped in horror as a form toppled on her, and she found herself staring down into wide, unseeing eyes. A wound at his temple pooled blood down the front of his leather tunic, spilling across lips open in a soundless cry.

"Hugo!" she screamed, scrambling to get away from the body.

"Hugo!" she heard someone else cry out, and she looked before her as darkness suddenly gave way in the room. There was Cedric, scratched and torn, bleeding from a cut in his own head, holding out his wand before him as he tried to inch his way towards her. Dark shadows rose up before him; weasels bearing down on him, as a vast army making its attack. At the back, the form of a woman urged them on with the wand she stretched above her head.

"Cedric? Cedric!" Amber seized the back of the cot for safety, drowning in the terror presented before her as Cedric tripped against Hugo's body. "What is happening? Where are you?" she sobbed, watching Cedric gather up Hugo, shock registering on his face as he realized it was too late.

"Grandfather, Grandfather." A familiar voice moaned in Amber's ears. "Why have you done this? Why have you caused all of this? My sister, my sweet little sister…please don't!"

The weasels scattered aside as the woman raised her wand, her spell filling the air. Cedric tried to raise his own wand in defense, but Amber knew he was already too late with his counter spell.

"No," she sobbed into her hands, suddenly unable to watch as the woman thrust her wand towards him.

"Amber!" Her sorcerer's scream rose above the scene. "Take off the bracelet! Please, take it off now! You shouldn't see this! Break the connection! NOW!"

Amber tore the bracelet off her wrist and flung it across the room. The scene vanished; the voices left. She was alone and cold, sobbing with horror at the images she had witnessed.


	45. Revelation, Part I

Revelation, Part I

 _Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…_

"Princess? Are you alright?"

Though she had long been expecting the visitor, Sofia still found it difficult to speak. She had been sitting silently in the dark of the nursery for some time, still in the rocking chair by the crib; a prisoner to the thoughts and echoes of her mind.

" _Just imagine how quickly this will all be over!"_

 _Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…_

" _We could be with our families in time for Wassalia!"_

 _Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…_

" _You won't regret it, Sofia! I'll be the best husband you could ever wish for!"_

 _Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…_

"Princess?" The door pushed open slowly, emitting flickering candlelight into the room.

Sofia raised her face to the light, not bothering to conceal her stricken face in any way.

"Come in, Evonica," she said, choking on the heaviness in her throat.

The door slid open, allowing in the maidservant and her candle. "Princess? Why are you sitting in the dark alone?"

"I'm not alone," Sofia replied, placing a steady hand on the crib as she watched Evonica's every step. "My son is here. I need to be with him. He needs me now, more than ever."

"Yes, of course, he does. You are his mother, my Lady. But why are you awake so early? It's barely dawn." The maidservant shut the door behind her with one arm, never turning her back to Sofia for one instant.

Even in her state, Sofia noticed that and glanced over at the mirror hanging over the baby's changing table. "Dawn won't ever come for me again, no matter how long I wait in the dark."

"Don't say that, Princess! I know you're worried about your family, but you mustn't give up hope! Things will turn around. Please, let me get your robe for you and help you back to bed. I can sit with the baby…"

"My husband is dead." Sofia couldn't stop her trembling as her words stopped the maidservant in her tracks. "My husband is dead, and my friend is gone."

"Dead? But…but how do you know…?"

"I know." Sofia swallowed back her panic, trying to stay focused. "Hugo is dead. Cedric is gone. My childhood friend, and my son's father…they're gone, and neither are coming back." Sofia's fingers touched the front of her gown, seeking the amulet she wasn't wearing. "What's worse is knowing that whoever had a hand in their deaths were really after me. Hugo and Cedric died trying to protect me…and I still don't know why."

 _Hugo is dead…Hugo is dead…_

"Oh, oh, Princess." Evonica took a hesitant step before stopping once more with what Sofia judged was a safe distance between them. "Please, accept my deepest apologies. I…I know what it's like to lose those you love…."

"Then, why did you kill him, Evonica?" Sofia watched the servant with an odd steadiness she didn't think she had.

The maidservant went still as stone, barely drawing a breath as her eyes stared unblinking at Sofia.

"Why did you kill my husband and my friend, Evonica?" Sofia asked again, speaking slowly.

"Princess…"

"Was it because of the toy Hugo found? Was it your family's name written on there?" Sofia's heart began a dull thud as Evonica lowered the candle. "Was it because of the spell I found? The one you saw in Cedric's desk? It's odd. I knew you had seen it before, and you must have heard everyone talking about it. But you never seemed agitated or worried that it had been found. So what was it you saw that day that frightened you? Please, don't lie," Sofia added, as Evonica started to speak. "I have had enough of secrets. I certainly won't abide any lies."

She rose from the rocking chair, keeping her hand on the crib railing. An odd sensation seemed to have passed over Evonica as she spoke; she appeared dazed, but relieved at the same time, as though a great weight had come loose at long last.

"How did you get by Queen Elena?" Sofia asked when Evonica made no move to speak. She had to force herself to feign calm. Evonica was dangerous; there was no doubt about that anymore. "She told me you had simply been here. She couldn't remember when you came. In fact, no one in Avalor seems to remember when they first met you. It seems you were always part of this place."

"It's just a little memory spell," Evonica replied, softly. "Just child's play, really. It was one of the first spells my grandfather taught me when I was just a little girl. But just simple enough that few magicians or sorcerers would ever bother looking into it." A light was returning to her gaze. "But it was necessary to make sure no one would ever question where I came from."

"Xirtmirg isn't a real place, is it?" Sofia asked. She took another quick look at the mirror, trying to see past the reflection that Evonica cast. "I knew the name sounded strange, but it never occurred to me to ask why."

"You've been busy." Evonica sounded empathetic. "A bride and now a mother? It's no wonder you're distracted."

"And yet, now that I have had a chance to think about it, I can see it spells a name when it's written backwards." Sofia pointed to a piece of paper on the changing table. "Look at it, Evonica. Is it one you recognize?"

"Yes." Evonica didn't look at the paper. "Backwards, it spells Grimtrix."

"What does Grimtrix mean for you, Evonica?"

"Everything." The candle caught clear sparks on Evonica's cheeks. "He was there for me when my mother died, and he helped my father raise me and my brother. He trained us in everything we knew, and found us a place in Hexley Hall, even when it seemed like we wouldn't be welcomed there. He told us how precious we were to him, even though he was only our uncle." Evonica's face turned stony. "And then you ruined him! You stripped him of everything decent and exiled him. You took away everything that he had made for our family, and you took everything away from me, too. I was just a little girl."

"I'm sorry, Evonica." Sofia spoke the words she had been practicing, and was surprised by sincere she felt. "I truly never knew he had family."

"Did you know he died?" Sofia stepped back as Evonica raised her hand. "He took his life in that forsaken place you royals sent him. My brother found him and buried him. All he had left was his wand…you should have seen the way my grandfather and father wept."

"He would have done worse to me and my family." _Tread lighter, Sofia, tread lighter._ _She hadn't honestly expected a confession from Evonica. She looked to the mirror again for help._ "He raised a conspiracy against the kingdoms. We had no choice but to exile him."

"And you drove us into exile, as well. How many sorcerers do you think helped us when my uncle was banished? Do you think we were welcome anywhere after that? We were cursed by that event! Grandfather couldn't find work. My brother and I had to study in secret. The other members of our family left, hid, changed their names, all to avoid being connected to Grimtrix."

"There were other sorcerers involved in the Order of the Wand. Not all of them repented."

"But the curse was only on our family! For all generations now and to come. Those yet to be born…they've been punished now, too."

"So, that's why you wanted the spell," Sofia said. "To take the curse off your family and place it on another." Uneasy, heart beating harder than ever, she reached inside the crib with both arms and touched the bundle lying there. "Whose family have you chosen, Evonica?"

Evonica's eyes narrowed, consumed by inner fury. "Whose do you think we chose?"

Yes. Sofia struggled to breathe. She knew the answer long before she had asked it. "The spell requires a child from the family; living, breathing. But it says nothing about killing," Sofia protested. "Why did Cedric and my husband have to die?"

Evonica faltered. The rage hadn't gone, but she struggled with it visibly. "Prince Hugo wasn't supposed to die, Princess. I promise. It was just that sorcerer that had to be killed! Grandfather told me he would find out and that I must do something, but I waited too late! I swear, only Cedric the Great was supposed to go find that stupid toy. But Prince Hugo got in the way, and I…" Evonica was overcome. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"Do you also mean to take my son away?" Sofia asked, trembling. She couldn't help staring at the mirror. _When?_ "Do you mean to take him back to your grandfather and brother and the rest of your family and use the spell on him now? Could you really do that to my child, Evonica? To me?" There was no use pleading, but she had to try.

"I don't have a choice." Evonica was also pleading. "Please don't make this difficult for me!"

"Difficult for you?" Sofia laughed incredulously.

"I tried to make it easier for you. I waited, didn't I? I could have snatched him away any time I wanted, but I waited to make sure you'd have other children. I tried to be kind, even if you don't believe me!" Evonica drew a deep breath and seemed to draw some strength into herself. A wand slipped out of her sleeve, silver tinted, and she aimed it towards Sofia…towards the crib…

"Stand out of the way, Princess Sofia. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Sofia bent over the crib to guard the bundle. She squeezed her eyes shut, counting the seconds as Evonica's spell filled the room…

"STOP!" She heard the mirror shatter and leaped back as Cedric finally emerged from the glass.


	46. Revelation, Part II

Revelation, Part II

"You will NOT lay a hand on the Princess or her son." Gasping for air and worn from holding his spell over the mirror, Cedric yet managed a threatening manner worthy of any royal sorcerer. He was still dressed in his tattered and stained robe, the cuts still fresh across his cheek and arms; still looking just as he had looked when he suddenly appeared in Sofia's room, weeping as he brought her news of the attack and Hugo's fate.

Evonica, startled, tried to turn her spell on him, but Cedric was faster than her, and he sent the wand went flying from her hand.

"You're alive?" Evonica stumbled back against the door. "But I saw you! After I threw Prince Hugo into the rocks…"

"You saw me fall, but you didn't see me die." Cedric kept his wand fixed on her, eyeing her every move. "Never assume your spells have touched their target without waiting to see the results."

"Don't do this." Evonica fisted her hands, defiant, and yet still pleading. "Don't stop me, or you'll make everything worse."

"Worse? What could possibly be worse than kidnapping a baby to bind him to a curse? Is your family insane enough to think that might reverse everything Grimtrix did?"

"My family deserves justice!"

"Justice? After sending children to their deaths?" Sofia could see Cedric's hand shaking as he held his wand steady, and she knew he was thinking of Callista. _Please, Cedric, please! No more revenge…_

"They had to be punished!" Evonica sobbed as a child whose mischief had been found out. "All those terrible sorcerers, abandoning one of their own like that! Grandfather said they had to know what it was like to lose their families!"

"Is that all this is?" Sofia asked, succumbing to Evonica's tears. That heartbreak and pain she had been carrying around, all this time… "Revenge for what has happened? Evonica, don't you understand? Revenge doesn't change anything! It just creates more pain."

"Grandfather said…"

"Your grandfather has been a fool and more." Cedric reached inside his robe and revealed the parchment. "Dovenix the Just has ruined his reputation and his family. As has your father, Relen, and your brother Serano, and all the other members of your family whose names are written on this spell. That's what frightened her," he informed Sofia, who stared at him in surprise. "The spell doesn't just contain information about reversing the curse. It contains a hidden ledger of all the names of family members affected by the spell; names only revealed when the parchment hears a member of the family speaking." Cedric held the parchment out for Sofia to see.

Sure enough, Sofia could see rows of names as clear as day jotted all along the spell.

"That's why they had it hidden away. I'm sure they knew the spell by heart by now. Dovenix must have been planning all this for years. They just needed to keep the names of their family safe from prying eyes, or risk giving everything they were doing away." Cedric looked back at Evonica, his face reflecting his weariness. "You were more than careful, I know, to keep from talking whenever the spell was out. But I'm sure I must have startled you yesterday when you came into my room; otherwise, you would never have spoken when you knew I had the spell close by. It was an accident, but it has ruined all of your grandfather's plans."

"He's already forgiven me." Evonica squeezed her eyes shut, speaking as though to reassure herself. "He knew the secret would be discovered sooner or later. He knew it wasn't my fault."

"But the sorcerer elders won't be so forgiving," Cedric reminded her, lifting his wand to prepare another spell. Sofia gulped, feeling her grief overwhelming her. "We are taking you to Queen Elena, then to Enchansia, where you will tell everyone how your family is involved in this war."

Cedric's spell was stopped midcast, however. Evonica, though distraught and lacking her wand, was younger than Cedric, her energy and will stronger than ever. Quicker than Cedric could react, she cried out and hurled herself into him, knocking him against the changing table. At once she was on her feet again, rushing toward the crib and knocking Sofia out of the way with a blow to her head and snatching up the bundle.

"Grandfather!" Sofia heard her cry out. "They know! Quickly! Get us out of here!"

The castle shook and the windows to the room burst open. A puff of wind like a black tornado swept through the room. Her head pounding from Evonica's blow, Sofia felt Cedric gather her up and hold her tightly to protect her as the tornado gathered up Evonica and the bundle, whisking them from sight.

"Cedric," Sofia gasped when it had disappeared. She could hear the castle rousing alarms from outside the open windows, and she pointed at the path the tornado had taken. "Birk…!"

"…Is still safely hidden in my room, Sofia, with your amulet around his neck," Cedric answered, brushing her windblown hair from her face with unusual gentleness. "You were right to hide him. I...didn't think she would try to take him...I thought she could be persuaded to change her mind…"

"Birk. Oh, my Birk!" Shaking and overcome, Sofia flung her arms around Cedric's neck. "Cedric, they are trying to take him. They are trying to take my son! They killed Hugo and Callista, and all those children, and now they want my son!" Her grief exploded through her. She wept fiercely, clinging to the sorcerer, and felt his arms holding her tighter than ever. They needed to leave, she knew. They needed to get out of there before Evonica and her family realized that they didn't have Birk. She could hear Cedric whispering as such to her as he urged her on her feet. But for the moment, all she wanted was for someone to hold her while she sobbed until her heart bled.

 _Hugo is dead…and they will take my child…Hugo is dead…and they will take my children…_


	47. Fleeing

Fleeing

Dawn was already rising in the distance when Cedric and Sofia reached Avalor's gates. There had been so much commotion in the air from the "earthquake" that had shaken the castle that no one paid attention to them slipping away.

Cedric lifted Prince Birk further up on his cloaked shoulder, both surprised and envious that the child could sleep so soundly through everything. Sofia had been loathed to let him out of her arms, but Cedric could see her staggering with each step she made as they fled the castle and finally refused to budge another step until she handed the toddler over.

Now, as they rested in the faded shadows of the gates, Cedric watched her leaning against the iron bars, fighting to keep going, to keep her strength, to keep from falling to pieces…

"Sofia," he started, trying to find something to say. In his mind's eye, however, he was still fighting Evonica's weasels, trying every spell he had the strength to summon while Hugo fought off attacker after attacker. The weight of the child in his arms reminded him of holding Hugo's still body, the fingers of his scrapped hand trembling as he recalled closing the prince's eyes with them. His body throbbed in pain from the knocks he'd taken in that fight, and he felt his senses struggling through lightheadedness that he knew would pay a toll soon.

But he kept his mind and eyes fixed on the princess, reminding himself that her loss was the greater one. Sofia hadn't cried when he'd brought her news of her husband's death. There had been no time for it, with Birk's life in danger with every moment they wasted. They still had no time for grieving, Cedric realized, as he saw Sofia grasp the bars tight enough to imprint them in her palms and draw up some hidden resolve to strengthen her.

Or was it so hidden? He watched her press a hand to her belly as she removed her hood and raised her head to the sun.

"We need a plan," she announced, as though answering a question that had been asked. "We can't just go running off without a plan. We need to find someone who can help us…who can keep Evonica away…"

"Sofia!" Cedric managed to seize her arm as her face went pale. He struggled to hold both her and the child steady, but managed to ease her down beside him in the dirt.

"Sofia," he said softly, as she recovered from her faint. "How far along are you?"

Sofia rested against his shoulder for moment before answering. "Only a few weeks. I'm not sure. I only just missed my monthly… I didn't think I could be so soon. I'm still breastfeeding Birk…but Evonica seemed so certain. It must be true. I didn't even tell Hugo…Hugo…" Her arms went around his neck as she began to shake, and Cedric laid his own head on hers.

"We can't stay here," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. There was no mistaking the grief in her voice. "We can't risk them finding us, or forcing Avalor into this. We need to find help, Cedric. I need to contact Chrysta, or the Protectors, or…"

"…Or someone who knows how to handle sorcerers better than anyone in the EverRealm," Cedric agreed, feeling in his pocket for the smooth stone that would summon his parents. "But first, we must get clear of the castle," he said, urgently, as he helped her to her feet.

Sofia followed his lead, clinging to his arm this time, giving him the courage he needed as they fled into the unknown.


	48. Plans are Many

Plans are Many

"Precious, precious boy," Winnifred murmured, rubbing her cheek against Prince Birk's soft hair. How long had it been since she rocked a wee one in her arms? Each of her babies had been so different-Cordelia refusing sleep, her big eyes looking everywhere; Cedric, so tiny for his age, curling up like a fox cub; Callista sucking on her thumb while she was walked up and down hallways. Now there was this sweet babe cuddling against her as though he knew her and trusted her more than anyone; so unaware of what had been stolen from him.

"Poor child," Winnifred whispered, kissing his cheek as she tried to shelter him from all the pain surrounding him. Across from her, her husband and three Protectors argued in muted tones over a worn parchment and a silver-tipped wand. She didn't care to join the conversation again; she knew the family responsible must be rooted from their hiding places and their deeds reversed. Let her husband and the mystic ones figure out how. Winnifred had more important matters on her mind.

She lifted her head from the baby to where his mother rested, tired and listless, clinging to her Ceddie as though he were the only thing left to her. Ceddie, despite the nasty wounds he'd received from his fight, held her just as tightly, one bandaged hand stroking her loose hair.

Winnifred's heart broke watching them. She and her husband had done everything they could to revive them, look after them, until the princess' friends had arrived, yet for all that she could do physically-care for their wounds, feed them, and let them rest-it seemed she do nothing for the greater hurt that festered inside of them. How badly she wished she could gather them all up in her arms, her son and the princess and the child.

"And you're sure this is what you must do?" Goodwin finally asked Princess Sofia, as he and the protectors appeared to reach some agreement over the situation. "You and Cedric going into hiding, without a smidge of magic to protect you? You really believe there is no other way?"

"No," the princess said, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"But, Sofia, surely you'd be safe in the Mystic Isles!" A dark-haired fairy hovered above the princess' head.

"Yes." A Wind Walker insisted, kneeling by Sofia's side. "Please reconsider our offer. Dovenix's magic couldn't possibly reach you or your son in the Mystic Isles. We would do everything necessary to protect you. "

"As would the sorcerer elders," Goodwin added, as Winnifred quickly snapped her fingers to get his attention. "My wife and I and our friends have thrice the power to hold back this force from you."

The princess slowly shook her head.

"Cedric, my son, you must persuade her."

"No, Father, I agree with her." Winnifred bit her lip, hearing the resolve in her Ceddykin's words. "If this family risked revealing everything in Avalor, what wouldn't they do to get what they wanted?"

"But, surely…"

"Mr. Goodwin." The little Princess loosened her hold on Cedric to sit up straighter. Winnifred marveled at how she become more majestic, more kindly, in her sorrow and hurt. "My dear friends, you have supported me in my time of need beyond my wildest dreams, and I cannot thank you more for your help. I know I can trust you to seek out those who would harm me and my family and friends and stop them once and for all. But until Grimtrix's family is found and stopped from performing their deeds, I cannot risk anyone else being harmed because of me and my children." The princess turned eyes, suddenly teary, to Winnifred. "You will be putting yourself in enough danger by hiding my little boy."

"I see no great danger in it, you sweet girl!" Winnifred cried out, hurrying to catch her up in a firm hug, pressing the baby between them. She felt the Princess's chest heaving as she returned the hug just as fiercely. "You can rest assured I will let no one lay a finger on him, and I will treasure him like my own grandchild!"

"And while you hide Prince Birk," Cedric was saying above their heads, "Sofia and I will find some corner to hide ourselves away until Grimtrix's family is caught. No wands, no spells, no amulets…"

"It won't be easy," Goodwin lamented.

"But it is necessary, Father, to keep anyone from finding us. And should they find us…"

"At least one of my children will be safe," Sofia concluded, breaking the hug at last. She put her hand on her son's head, stroking his cheek with her thumb as she bent to kiss him. "My beautiful little Birk."

"Rest assured, Princess Sofia," the female Wind Walker spoke, putting a hand to her chest, "we will find them and keep both of your children safe."

"Farewell," Goodwin declared, joining Winnifred. The protectors were returning to their homes, the wand in hand to help them locate the family. But Winnifred only had eyes for the young Princess and her Ceddie as Goodwin waved his wand over her and the baby to start the transportation spell. They held each other again, both of their faces anguished and fearful; the princess' gaze fixed on her sleeping baby as though to hold his image for as long as she could.

"You will see your son again," she promised, as they faded from view. "We will love him with all of our hearts until we can place him in your arms again."

Whatever reply they made was lost as the spell took hold and their images vanished.


	49. Closer and Farther

Closer and Farther

"Closer! Closer!" The foxes yipped as they circled around the travelers.

"Are you sure?" Sofia questioned their excitement, wary. She clutched the strap of her pack with both hands to shift the weight from her sore shoulder. While she was grateful for the supplies Winnifred and the Protectors provided, she wished there had been an easier way to carry them. It had been better when she and Cedric had fled from Avalor with nothing to carry.

"Are you sure about what?" Behind her, the sorcerer limped along, carrying both his pack and his mother's hamper.

"The foxes say we're almost there," Sofia replied, leaning against one of the oaks that surrounded them. She didn't know what forest they were in, and, to her own sorrow, didn't care to know. There had never in her life been a journey such as this that wore her out entirely. She had learned the liveliness of adventure at a young age; the thrill of seeking and exploring. It wasn't simply her age now or the hardship this one brought that drew out callouses on her feet and threatened to break her back, but something that dogged her footsteps along the way, following close enough to breathe down the back of her neck.

And she dared not give in to it, even now…

"Well, it's about time!" Cedric snapped. He stumbled in front of her, leaning against a tree of his own as he dropped his load on the ground. "The lunacy of those fairies, sending us out in the forested middle of nowhere!"

"Chrysta swore Misses Flora and Fauna said it was the safest place in all of the Ever Realm."

"Yes, and I'm certain school marms know everything about hiding," Cedric retorted. "Honestly, at the way their 'pets' have led us, it's a miracle Grimtrix's family haven't found us by now."

"It is a miracle," Sofia said, shifting her pack to the other shoulder. "And I am grateful for that." Now if only Winnifred and Goodwin had been as lucky with Birk…she stopped herself as the tears swelled again, blinking them back.

 _Later…not now. Later…_

"I never said I wasn't grateful," Cedric muttered. "Only that I hate not knowing where I'm going."

Sofia looked at him as he sank down to the ground and rubbed at the scar on his forehead. Goodwin had pronounced the blow Cedric received in the fight as better than it looked, and it had healed quickly, leaving only a wrinkle-like scar in its place. But Sofia still worried about the sorcerer. The pace they had kept up the last week had been grueling, moving quickly in the dark and hiding during the day, taking watch while the other slept. She pulled out her water bottle and handed it down to him, smiling to hide her concern when he accepted it without a struggle. If her own body screamed its pain with every step she took, she could only imagine how Cedric felt, not even having time to recover from the fight with Evonica. She feared losing him now, just when she needed him the most…

"Did they say how much further we had to go?" the sorcerer demanded when he finished drinking.

"No," Sofia answered, kneeling beside him. A quick glimmer caught the corner of her eye, and she turned her head as an eager fox ran up to her, a worn gold key in his mouth. "But it looks like it's closer than we expected."

"Hm." Cedric inspected the key as she handed it to him. "Well, Merlin only knows what we'll find waiting for us when we get there. I suppose we had better do it here before we find out."

Before Sofia could ask, Cedric pulled out his wand and turned to the tree he was resting against. The spell he uttered made the tree shake, and a small hole cracked open at its base.

"Well, my friend," Cedric announced, holding the wand before his eyes and gulping, "I just want you to know that you have always been my favorite wand. This won't be forever, but just in case you forget…." He gulped again and held the wand to his cheek before slipping it, gently, inside the tree.

"Now, you, Sofia," he instructed, glumly, as he held his hand out to her. "This isn't the safest place, I admit, but…well, what choice do we have?"

With heart aching, Sofia knelt by the tree. She took her dagger from her belt and held it in front of her, running her fingers over the gems so lovingly set and the ribbon that had yet to fray. Like a breeze sweeping over her, she felt Hugo holding her from behind, covering her hands with his.

"Sofia?" Cedric spoke softly, but she could hear his urgency.

"You're sure they won't find them?" she asked, trying hard not to plead.

"I can't rightly say, Princess, but if they do, they won't find us with them. That's what matters."

With another caress, she set the dagger in his outstretched hand and watched him place it deep within the tree, in the dark places she could not touch.

"Now." She heard him draw a breath, and she held one of her own, knowing and fearing what was coming next. Her fingers went to her amulet, and she held it before her eyes, watching her reflection staring sadly back. Her cherished friend, leading and guiding her through so many trials and difficulties. As though sensing her pain, its clear reflection suddenly swirled. Her memories began to play. She saw a young princess dancing through castle hallways with her stepsiblings and friends. The scenes shifted, and she found herself dancing with Hugo; a lively jig that they both enjoyed as children, and then the sweet waltz they learned together the Wassalia he proposed to her. Her son's giggles overlapped the image, and his face appeared before her amulet, his eyes so much like Hugo's looking so eagerly at her.

Hugo…Hugo…

"Sofia…"

Sofia could only shake her head and clutch the amulet to her breast as her pain finally gushed forth. She bent over, weeping with more force than she had ever known. She could hear Cedric calling her-could feel his arms thrown around her-but she could only succumb to those images that played before her now of a life that had been robbed from her.

When she came to herself at last, she was lying on the ground with her head on Cedric's lap, still clutching her amulet tightly to her chest. The sorcerer rested against the tree, his hand on her head, but the minute she stirred, his eyes popped open and looked down at her.

"Are you…are you alright, Sofia?" he asked, fervently.

Sofia lifted herself up, feeling stiff and weary.

"No," she stated, glancing around them. The foxes they'd been following stood off at a distance, watching her with bemusement. As she looked at them, they did their little leaps and dances, heading back and forth on the path she was to follow. As she watched them, a familiar sensation stirred deep inside her. She put a hand to her belly. It was too early for the baby to be moving, but Sofia knew without a doubt that it was there, trying to remind of her its presence.

Slowly, she removed the amulet from around her neck and held it out to Cedric. "But I will be. I must be." She met his eyes firmly as he looked at her. Slowly, he held out his hand and accepted the amulet.

"It…it won't be this way forever," he said, almost to himself as he cupped it in both hands.

"Perhaps," Sofia agreed, watching him place the amulet inside the tree and close up the hole with a brief spell. "But it will never be the same for me again."


	50. A Strange Prison

A Strange Prison

"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric cursed, as he banged his thumb with the hammer yet again. He responded by kicking at the door he'd been trying to fix, succeeding in knocking off yet another hinge for his effort.

"Oh, curse you," he glumly told the door, leaning against the frame. "Well, go ahead and fall apart to pieces! See if I care!"

He crossed his arms and tried to look away from the smug grins he could see in the carved wood. However, looking inside at the cottage only reminded him of all the repairs that must to be done to make it livable again, and looking outside at the thick woods that cloaked them only reminded him of places he couldn't go.

"Trapped," he rasped, holding his chest tighter. "So, this what prison really feels like?"

It wasn't a fair assessment, really. Despite having gone unused for so long, the woodcutter's cottage still offered reasonable comfort and protection. The furniture had been covered with a thick layer of dust, but at least there was furniture. Two small rooms with beds and dressers for them both, a living area with a couch (whose stuffing had gone moldy, but Sofia insisted it could be stuffed again), and a kitchen with a hearty fireplace that would keep the whole cottage warm, come winter.

If they were still there in winter, Cedric realized, judging how the leaves outside were already coloring and sifting from their trees. There was Sofia, cleaning the place as though there was no tomorrow, acting and talking as though they were both taking a much needed holiday. As if she hadn't lost her husband and her son, and wasn't hiding a second child from the would-be kidnappers and executioners. How could she do it? How could she go from sobbing herself into the ground one minute and behaving as if all their problems would be solved in the next?

"Why, we could be here for years!" Cedric cried, clapping a hand to his forehead as his headache started again. The wound he received had healed, but the scar still throbbed as if to remind him of all the blows he'd received. "Without my magic, no less! And we've yet to find something to eat besides the rations in the packs, or find ways to keep occupied once this fixing and cleaning is done. How on earth did those fairies do it, hiding a baby here without magic for sixteen years? It's impossible!"

And Sofia was expecting again, to make matters still worse.

Cedric covered his eyes. How could he have been so foolish? Thinking they could hide alone, without anyone to help them? "We should have gone with Mummy and Father, or the Mystic Isles. We can't stay alone here, waiting for someone to give the all clear! It's just…it's just…"

"Cedric? Are you hungry yet?"

Cedric uncovered his eyes to look at Sofia standing in the kitchen doorway. Her dress and face were dust smeared, and the sleeves of her simple blue dress pushed up to her elbows. She'd used a gray napkin to tie her hair back from her face, and while the dark circles under her eyes and stained cheeks told her that she hadn't ceased crying at all, she still smiled at him in that genuinely manner of hers.

Cedric had difficulty finding his voice. He had often heard that pain made one exceptionally beautiful, and as the princess stood watching him, he finally believed it was true.

"Are you hungry yet?" she repeated. "Or do you need to keep showing the door who is in charge?"

"No, I do believe it has proven who the better master is," Cedric declared, glaring at it again as it swayed on its last hinge. "If I only had my wand…"

"Take a break, then," Sofia persuaded him. "I've prepared dinner for us both."

"Rearranging travel rations is not considered preparing dinner," Cedric muttered, as he heaved himself up to follow her into the kitchen. He'd had enough of dried fruits and hardtack to last him, and he could only cringe again at the idea of scratching up food in the wilds around them.

He stopped on the threshold, as the sight of the table clean and well set. Sofia had covered the table with a clean gingham table cloth and laid out white dishes, with glasses of sunflowers by each place setting. A bowl of mixed berries sat on one side of the table, while a bowl of dandelions sat on the other. And right in the middle of the table…

"But where did you find the flour?" Cedric exclaimed, falling into the chair Sofia indicated as his mouth watered at the golden cakes dripping in honey.

Sofia was already heaping a generous helping on his plate. "From the bag in the hamper, of course, you silly! As though your mother didn't tell you!" He cast a blank look at her, stopping her mid laugh. "You mean, she didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not!" Catching a glimpse of the hamper on the counter, he immediately left the table to rummage through it himself. "Just why she would bother to give me exact details of everything in this over packed, heavier than stones, hamper…" He pulled out jar upon jar of jellies, honeys, butters, and dry goods like herbs, flours, sugars, baking powders…

"I didn't realize it went so deep!" Sofia stood on her toes to look over his shoulder. "I just pulled out what I needed to make dinner."

"She must have used her pantry spell on this hamper!" Cedric exclaimed, as the counter piled high with everything he pulled out, and he still felt more at his fingertips as he reached inside the hamper.

"But won't that attract attention?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"Only if Evonica and her family think of looking for a housewife's spell. Besides, the spell will wear off soon. It only works to fill up the pantry it detects, and that won't take long," he said, glancing at the simple, narrow closet which boasted the cottage pantry.

"How thoughtful of your mother!" Sofia laughed, clasping his arm.

"Yes," he said, smiling, as he pulled out a pouch of his favorite jelly beans. "Mothers certainly think of everything." He managed a smile at Sofia, and allowed her to lead him back to his chair, where he ate everything with relish.

It wasn't a bad start, then, really. Cedric continued to persuade himself that he and Sofia would be alright until they received word of the family's capture. He might have been successful in deceiving himself, too, had not he realized that two of the jars contained dry herbs marked "For easing labor pains." And though Sofia laughed her way through dinner, her hand protected her belly as though remembering that there was still trouble ahead.


	51. A Fond Welcome

A Fond Welcome

"Walk faster," James demanded, tapping the flat of his sword against the backs of one of the captives.

"You needn't be so pushy, Prince James," Greylock the Grand retorted. He glanced over his shoulder with a glare marred by his spectacles. "We've already submitted to your demands by handing over our wands and charms."

"And you expect me to trust you even then?" James couldn't help gritting his teeth as he spoke. He vividly remembered the wonderful shows Greylock hosted for the children of his kingdom, and the magic carousel ride he and Cedric had once conjured for the royal children's amusement. He couldn't help the twinge of regret that soured in his throat as he and his guards led the two captives towards the castle. However, the warnings in the back of his mind were too crisp for trusting anyone from his past, and while he remembered Greylock well, he also reminded himself that the sorcerer had joined the coalition and abandoned King Magnus and the people of Rudistan to their miserable fates. He was as much their enemy as any other sorcerer, however many white flags he might wave at their gates.

His companion, the unknown one who had yet to break his silence, unnerved James all the more. Grey lock might insist that they came from the sorcerer elders and the leaders of the coalition, but what they had to say was another matter.

Ahead on the castle steps, Amber and Jade waited for the visitors, flanked by guards.

James stepped ahead of his group, bowing shortly before his sister. "These are the sorcerers we were told about, Am…my queen," he corrected himself. "The ones who announced themselves at the gate. They claim to come in peace, but…"

"Ah! Princess Amber. Or rather, Queen Amber now, is it? My dear, how lovely you have become." Greylock thrust out his arms as he tried to move towards her, but the guards on either side of him clapped their hands to his shoulders. James stepped in front of Amber and Jade and held out his sword warningly before them.

"State your business, now" he announced, when Amber made no move to speak. "What exactly do want?"

"We want to extend a message from the sorcerer elders." Greylock glared at him. "As I told you and your lovely witch friends. We bring information that we know will interest you, and," he nudged his companion, who still hadn't spoken, "we have an offer that we know you will not refuse. Your majesty," he added, suddenly bowing.

"So? What is it?" James glanced over his shoulder to see what was wrong with Amber. His sister should have been demanding information or belittling their prisoners by now.

Instead, she stood as still as a statue, staring at the silent sorcerer, who, James now realized, was gazing back at her with an odd smile.

"It's you," Amber exclaimed, pushing James' sword out of her way as she ran to the sorcerers. The guards tried to stop her, but Amber brushed them all aside.

"It's me," the sorcerer replied, holding out his palms. "I thought it time to visit in person, now that I finally have what you asked for."

"You do?" The sorcerer nodded fervently, and Amber, to the surprise of everyone present, threw her arms around his neck.

"Amber!" James tossed off his formality as he rushed to pull her off his prisoner. "What in Enchansia are you doing?"

"Just what I have wanted to do for a long time, James!" Amber announced, sounding giddy. She looked at Greylock. "I welcome you to my court, such as it is, and extend Enchansia's protection to you in exchange for your message, Greylock the Grand, and…?"

"Serano." The strange sorcerer bowed low before her. "Serano the Sightful."

"Serano." Amber seemed to savor the name as she held out her hand for him to take. "Welcome to my home, at last, Serano. Please, tell me what message you bring."


	52. Clinging

Clinging

"I never thought it would be this difficult," Sofia admitted, feeling her eyes water despite her best attempts.

The bed in the little cottage room didn't seem concerned with her feelings, nor the difficulty it presented her. Its simple wood frame-as sturdy as ever, Cedric had declared-and newly cleaned sheets and quilt could only offer promises of sweet sleep. They couldn't offer her the comfort she wanted; they couldn't give her a restful night, with her husband's arms wrapped around her again.

 _Hugo._ Sofia brushed her fingers across her temple to wipe away her sudden tears. He had never been far from her mind during her escape from Evonica and Avalor to the cottage. Even when she was sleeping on the ground, her cloak wrapped around her while Cedric kept watch, she had missed her husband's affection and sturdy presence. She had borne it, though; there had been no time to allow herself to think of living without him.

But here she was now, faced with an empty bed and the terrible realization that she would be sleeping alone for the first time since her wedding night.

 _Mom did it,_ she reprimanded herself, stretching out a hesitant hand to draw back the quilt. _Mom had to sleep by herself night after night when Dad was away, even when she finally knew that he wasn't coming back._ She lowered herself to the bed, bracing her hands on either side of the bed. _If she can do it, so can you._

 _No._ She heard her mind scream as she turned to look at the pillow. _She didn't sleep alone when he was lost at sea. You slept in the bed with her, remember?_

Yes, she did. She recalled long nights curled next to her mother, the blankets drawn up tight around both of them. She recalled her mother holding her, just a little too tightly. She remembered dreams broken with her mother's muffled sobs.

Unbidden, she also remembered the way Hugo would bound into bed, tossing the blankets up over their heads as he teased her. She remembered his fingers tracing patterns along her nightgown; even if he was too tired for doing much more, he always found some excuse for touching her. She rarely remembered a night when he wasn't beside her in bed, except for that night he and Cedric had taken off to find that sorcerer's toy…

And, suddenly, that was all she wanted to remember. She sprang up from the bed, clapping her hand to her mouth to muffle the terrible shrieking sob that erupted and rushed from the room. Before she knew it, she was standing in the room across the narrow hall, looking down on the sleeping sorcerer.

"Cedric," she whispered, trying to still her quavering voice, as she bent to touch his shoulder. "Cedric?"

"What? What is it?" He woke with a start, flailing with the blankets.

Sofia, regretful at having woken him after all, stepped back to let him find his wits. "I'm sorry."

"Are you alright? Is it Evonica?" He blinked bleary eyes at her in the twilight of the room.

"No, it's nothing. I just…It's nothing…" Sofia hung her head and clasped her hands, ashamed of the picture she must have made. A grown woman-a grown princess- pregnant no less, standing barefooted in her nightgown at his bed. Whatever had she been thinking? "I just…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you…Please go back to sleep…I…" The tears stung again in her eyes as she hugged herself and turned away to leave.

"Now, just wait a moment!" He sounded more alert. "Come back! What's wrong?"

"I…" She tried to find the words to tell him about the bed. She tried to explain the horrible loneliness crushing her as she thought about spending a night in a room alone, with not even her son nearby to rock. She wanted him to know how terrible it was to realize that she would never sleep beside her husband ever again.

"Please," she blurted out, suddenly not caring how childish she appeared, "may I please sleep in your bed tonight? I know it's not appropriate," she cried, when he tried to speak, "but…I just can't…I can't…"

"Why…why I suppose so…" Cedric seemed to have difficulty finding his voice. Sofia didn't give him the chance to work things through, though. She hurried into the bed, pulling the covers up as he quickly moved aside to give her room.

"Well, then," he murmured, awkwardly shifting beside her, as he tried to avoid touching her in any way. "Goodnight, then, princess."

"Goodnight," she whispered, lying still as she stared up the dark ceiling. Instead of the relief she longed for, a deeper heaviness settled over her, speaking of loss and foolishness. What a child she was, wanting someone to sleep with and just throwing herself in Cedric's bed. Hadn't she thrown herself at him enough lately? What must he think of her?

"Sofia?" Cedric's whisper interrupted her doubts. "We can talk, if you like. I know it…this must be difficult for you. We don't have to…but if you need to…I am here for you, little one."

Little one. Sofia turned to the pillow, letting her tears flow. Would she ever stop crying?

His hand gingerly brushed her arm, hesitantly, and she reached out to clasp his hand before he could draw it back. For a moment, he resisted, then she felt him relax beside her. Before long, her sobs decreased, and though still heavy-hearted, she fell asleep to the sounds of his snoring, clasping his hand tightly.


	53. Pleasant Things

Pleasant Things

The sun had barely made it past the horizon when Cedric found himself waking from sleep. For a time, he listened to the weary aches of his body and simply enjoyed the warmth of the bed. The mattress and springs, though creaking in their age, were still amazingly supple and inviting, and his body enjoyed being in the comfort of a bed again after days sleeping on rocks and moss.

He dozed, allowing his eyes to flutter open to watch the strange ceiling beams and close again to snatch more minutes of sleep. His mind tried to draw his attention to the current situation of his life and the dangers that awaited him, but failed to lure him from his comfort. How could it compete with the snug, clean sheets and quilt that cradled him, or the sensation of the warm young woman he held to his side…

"Good morning, Cedric," Sofia said, setting off the alarm bells in Cedric's head.

"Sofia!" With a gasp, Cedric sat up in bed, snatching back the arm that had been so audaciously clasping her waist while he slept. Merlin's mushrooms! He stared at the offending hand as the events of the night came rushing back to him. Whatever had possessed him to allow the princess into his bed? Certainly she had been upset about her bed or something of that nature…her room perhaps…but what on earth could he have been thinking? She wasn't a child anymore, after all, and he…he was…

Cedric's mouth went dry. "Sofia. Princess, I'm sorry…I wasn't aware…"

"Aware of what?" Sofia didn't seem to notice or share his distress, as she turned over on her back and studied the same ceiling that had held his attention for so long. She appeared serene in her wakefulness, her face relaxed though her eyes roamed over the beams as though she was trying to make sense of something.

"I was just thinking," she said suddenly. "Do you remember the first Tri Kingdom picnic I attended? When James and I tried to win the Golden Chalice for the first time?"

"The Tri Kingdom picnic?" Still focused on how her body had fit against his arm, Cedric could barely get his thoughts together. "Why, I think I recall…perhaps…"

"I remember how determined James was to win that chalice. He got so worked up about it!" Sofia laughed suddenly; a sweet sound free from grief. "We nearly lost the games and our friends because of his temper! But, in the end, James proved what a good sport he was. I think that was one of my happiest memories. One of them." She smiled to herself.

As it slowly dawned on Cedric that she hadn't noticed his arm (or perhaps wasn't bothered by the boldness of it), Sofia suddenly looked at him with determination.

"Cedric, I don't want to think about unpleasant things anymore."

"Unpleasant things?" Cedric tried to make sense of that as he inched his way towards the edge of the bed.

The princess rested on her elbow, her gaze fixed on him. "I don't want to think about Grimtrix's family or what happened in Avalor, or what might be happening in Enchansia. Last night, I couldn't sleep, thinking over and over about everything that's happened and what I've lost, and I realized this morning that I am only letting those things crush me. Yes, my husband is gone." Her voice cracked, and she looked down at the pillow. Cedric held his breath, anticipating an influx of tears. "And my son is hidden somewhere without me. But I can't do anything about those things now, except make a life in the here and now for myself, and" she pressed a hand to her belly, "this poor child. I know they won't just go away, but I can't spend my days crying over them anymore. Others are responsible for seeking out those that threaten me, but I am only responsible for what I do for myself now. So," She raised her eyes to him again, "I won't cry anymore. From now on, I only want to remember pleasant things and speak of happy things to come. Do you understand?"

"…I think so," he said, trying to make heads and tails out it while she beseeched him.

"Will you do that with me? Will you help me remember happy things while we are here?"

"Remember happy things?" Cedric repeated, his mind drifting to his peaceful waking. "I suppose I could…though I doubt I have many…"

"You have plenty of happy memories!" Sofia turned over on her side, smiling at him. "What about that time you went with the Buttercups to Mystic Meadows? You showed your father what you were capable of during the Conjuring Contest? Remember?"

"Yes. Yes, I do recall that." Slowly, drawn by her eagerness, Cedric found himself recalling every moment of that event from so long ago. The sun brightening the room at last found them both still in bed, facing each other, and remembering all the pleasant things they could together.


	54. Baiting the Trap

Baiting the Trap

"I just want it understood that I do not care for this plan one bit," Amber announced tilting her chin up and folding her arms. "I am a reluctant party in this escapade."

"You don't have to care for it, just as long as you play your part." Serano rested against the wall of his dungeon cell, tapping the heel of his boot against the stone floor. "If it makes you feel better, I really don't care for the idea of spending my days in here, either."

"We can let you out any time you want. There's no reason for you to stay locked up down here ALL the time." Amber ignored the piercing looks of her brother and uncle; the first because of his distrust of Amber's unusual friend, and the second because of the obvious affection that existed between them.

Serano's smile was bit crooked. "I appreciate the offer, your Majesty, but I think that would defeat the purpose of this ploy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Amber, think it through for once, would you?" James pushed his way between her and the bars, blocking Serano from her view entirely. "What would people say if they saw him walking around the castle or the village? They'd think he was a guest instead of a prisoner."

"But he is our guest!" Amber shrugged a shoulder. "In a way."

"He's bait," James retorted. He cast another suspicious glance at Serano. "We're supposed to be holding him responsible for the attacks on Enchansia, as part of our agreement for peace with the sorcerer elders. If Greylock and the elders do their part, his name will be whispered in every kingdom from here to the ends of the earth. And then when his family shows to free him…IF they show…"

"Oh, they will." Serano ran a hand over his face as he left his seat to approach the bars. "Our family bond, unfortunately, runs too deep for them to abandon me now."

"If it does, then why did you offer yourself as bait to lure them out?" Amber bit her lip at her brother's anger. "That doesn't sound like a close family to me."

"All families have their troubled times," Serano said, wistfully. "But they won't rescue me out of care for me, save perhaps Evonica…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet for a moment. "They will rescue me because they need to know where I buried Uncle Grimtrix's body. They need some part of him to help transfer the spell from our family to your sister's child."

"Poor, Sofia," Amber murmured again, thinking of her sweet stepsister and everything Greylock had told them of her plight. "Having to send her baby away, and hide all alone with Cedric…"

"While some monster threatens to kill her and her son just for some stupid spell." Amber looked up to see Uncle Bartleby clap a firm hand on James' shoulder, making it clear with his firm look that James was crossing a line.

"No, he's right," Serano admitted to Bartleby. "My family may have been hurt by what happened during my uncle's campaign, but we have no cause for revenge. He was in the wrong. And so are we." He put a hand to his chest and bowed low before them. "I am happy to offer myself as bait to save your sister and your sorcerer, and I submit myself willingly to any 'interrogation' you must put me through to keep up the pretense."

"Oh, we will. Never doubt that." James muttered. "You still have to explain how you got involved with this Seimei cult that started everything…"

"But that will wait until our next visit. This 'interrogation' is over for the time being," Uncle Bartleby announced, slapping James' back affectionately. "You have next watch with the witches, I believe, Sir James. And you, Queen Amber, must keep up appearance's sake."

Though indignant at her Uncle's little reminder of her duties, Amber nonetheless nodded her head curtly at him. Still, she put a hand to one of the bars Serano still held.

"Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated," she told, uncaring what her brother and uncle might think. "Never doubt my gratitude for your service to my family. If you have need of anything, please speak to the guards as soon as you can."

"I should want to see more of you," Serano admitted, sounding sheepish as he cast a sidelong look at Bartleby and James. "If that were possible."

"Of course! No one will doubt a queen's interest in her captive!" Amber agreed, easily. She felt Uncle Bartleby's hand on her shoulder, and she reluctantly turned towards the stairs. It was only James' persistence in following behind her that kept her from turning back when she heard Bartleby say, "And I think now you and I must have a conversation about your 'visits' with my niece."

She heard Serano whisper a reply, and reassured herself that the sorcerer was perfectly safe behind bars. Even with what remained of her family…


	55. The Nature of Games

The Nature of Games

Sofia began her game in earnest, making a full-fledged attempt to keep her vow and think only of happy times.

"Do you remember when Mom and I first came to live at the castle?" she asked in the kitchen, over a lovely breakfast of biscuits and thick gravy.

"Do you remember the time that griffin stole your amulet?" Cedric asked later, as he helped Sofia organize her pantry.

"Do you remember the time Amber turned into a butterfly to win the costume contest?" Sofia laughed, as she watched him cleaning out the fireplace.

"Do you remember encouraging me to put on that show for King Magnus?" Cedric recalled, as he followed her outside with a basket to help her forage for nuts.

The memories came almost unbidden, and though one day after another in their hidden prison passed on like any other, Sofia's game never ceased to distract them from the tediousness of waiting.

"Do you remember Amber demanding that birth control spell?"

"Do you remember when I burst into your room with my wedding dress still on?

Cedric took longer to catch on, of course. He'd never before had to spend so much time in only one person's company, and he was unused to being asked to share so much of his thoughts all at once. Soon, though, he was matching her memory for memory, although he lacked her knack for recalling details with vivid pictures and positive feelings.

"Do you remember when Birk took his first steps?"

"Do you remember how Birk tried to wear Hugo's boots, by putting both feet into one boot?"

The game never failed to keep either involved, though at times Sofia's attention would waver in the midst of a task and her eyes drift far away as she hopelessly recalled something she would never have again. There were moments when a memory dredged up all the hurts and injustices Cedric had nursed in his heart, and he could hardly speak of them except with bitterness. Even with those pains between them, something else was born in the nature of their game.

"Do you wish you had never become a royal sorcerer?" Sofia asked softly one day, seeing Cedric yanking up weeds from her fall garden with sudden intensity.

"Do you wish you had stayed in the village?" Cedric questioned later, as he rested in her kitchen while she prepared dinner.

The answers to those questions were hesitant in coming, and somehow neither truly expected an answer; just a chance to witness the other's face turn thoughtful as they realized the turns their lives had taken and the unknown possibilities of exploring "might- have- beens". If Cedric admitted that he might have once wanted to apprentice with another sorcerer instead of settling for a court position, or Sofia hinted that she once dreamed of being a sailor like her father, neither were truly surprised or hurt by the other's honesty. The cottage slowly became a place for speaking of hidden, secret things in the heart and mind.

And speak of them they did, until memories that they shared together unraveled secrets that neither had ever believed they could really voice to any other living being, from dawn until evening.

"Do you think Birk will remember me when he sees me again?" Sofia faltered, again standing shadowed in the doorway of Cedric's room.

"Do you think sorcerers will be welcome anywhere when this war is over?" Cedric whispered, pulling back his blankets once more to invite her to join him in bed.

What mattered was not that they knew the answers, after all, but that they could trust the other completely with the questions.


	56. Small Moments

Small Moments

"Do it again! Do it again! Please, Miss Cordie?" Gideon exclaimed, his blond locks flying up and down as he leaped on the brick porch.

" 'Gan! 'Gan!" Addie tried to match her cousin's leaps with her own short legs, giggling as her brown curls flew into her mouth.

"What? Again? But I've done it four times already!" Cordelia tried to feign indignation as she spun her wand between her fingers. However, it was difficult to keep from smiling at those two precious children as they caught her skirts and sleeves and begged her with bright eyes so similar to their mothers. It wasn't as if she was tired of their game. It had become a pleasant way to spend her afternoons at the manor where they'd taken refuge at the war, looking after the two to give their mothers a rest for an hour or so.

"Oh, very well," Cordelia exaggerated a long sigh and clapped a hand to her eyes. "If it will keep you two quiet for a few more minutes…" She tilted her wand on the porch of the manor and recited the spell for the fifth time.

Frogs burst from the bubbles that surrounded the children, leaping up and down on their hind legs as they played the various flutes and fiddles that had been born with them.

Gideon and Addie shouted in excitement and tried to catch the frogs, both singing along with the tune that Cordelia knew all children enjoyed. She herself hummed along with the noise, taking her seat on the little wall that separated the porch from the sea beyond. She was resolute in putting her back to the sea these days and trying not to think of what lay behind her in the world she had escaped. There would be a time for going back and facing what was left of the home and place she had loved, perhaps even rebuilding a future. They simply needed word from Princess Amber…oh, dear, QUEEN Amber in her father's absence…before King Roland would even think of returning to the ruins of Enchansia…

"Stop that," Cordelia hissed at herself, as the frogs and their music faded away. "Stop that at once. Suppose the children see you looking so serious again? Isn't it enough that they must be separated from family that they barely remember? Should they see yet another adult losing composure over the terrible things they can't remember?"

Guilty, she watched Princess Adora hopping around to make her ribbons fly and her skirts twirl, remembering how the child had stumbled on her weeping over Callista's picture. Goodness knew whether the child had finally started to understand her mother's worried gazes or the somber conversations between her father and aunt. She could barely remember the home she'd left behind, though Cordelia knew how tirelessly Queen Miranda was in showing Addie the pictures of her siblings and teaching her their names. She, however, was old enough to understand tears, and upset enough by their appearance.

"No cwy," she'd insisted, putting one hand on Cordelia's lap and standing on her tiptoes to touch the wet cheek. "No cwy! Addie here."

Cordelia suddenly reached out for the child as she twirled closer and gathered her up on her lap, just as she had done that day. Addie consented to being hugged so intensely and put her own arms around Cordelia's neck, almost sensing how Cordelia suddenly ached to hold her own little girl once more.

" 'Gan?" she asked, touching Cordelia's wand.

"Perhaps later, my sweet," Cordelia replied, hoping to keep an even tone. "Your mother is surely ready with your tea now, and your cousin has a riding lesson with your father."

"Mother's teaching me!" Gideon bounded over to them, smiling widely. "She's going to let me jump the high hurdles today!"

"Oh, my!" Cordelia ran her fingers, through his hair, admiring his enthusiasm. "Well, all the more reason to have your tea! You need the energy to keep up with your mother! Come along!"

"No, wait!" Gideon caught her hand as she tried to rise with Addie in her arms. "My kiss first!"

"What?" Cordelia pretended to look startled. "Me? Kiss such a highborn adventurer? My dear, duke, it would be most unseemly!"

"You always say that!" Gideon giggled, still holding her arm fast. "Please, please! You promised!"

"Well…if I promised." Cordelia brushed his bangs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "There. A kiss from a sorceress. For luck," she added, tapping his nose. "Now, there's your mother calling you. Go on."

She expected him to run off immediately after Tillie, but Gideon surprised her by putting his hand on her neck and kissing her cheek.

"That's for luck, too," he said, sounding more and more like Tillie every day, before bowing quickly.

Cordelia's eyes watered as she watched him run inside the manor, and held Addie all the tighter.

"I don't think I need luck," she told the little princess, "with such wonderful children to love me during this time."


	57. Touch

Touch

The days were colder now. The forest had shed the thick green that sheltered the cottage, creating skeletons that kept steadfast against the wind. There was no snow yet, but the two cottage inhabitants quickly worked to prepare the cottage for the onslaught they knew would come. Thinking back to her village days and her mother's teaching, Sofia had quickly picked what was left of her garden and showed Cedric had to cover the ground with dry grass; preparing it for planting again in the spring. Using a patch of clay that Cedric had stumbled upon, they patched up holes in the walls where the chill crept in.

This morning, Sofia realized, waking, they needed to finish cutting and stacking firewood. The gray sky outside the window spoke of wintery days ahead. There was already a generous bundle by the two downstairs fireplaces, and covering one wall of the cellar, but she was determined that they not be caught off guard by any problems with the weather. She'd already selected two firm trees at the side where they could stack more. That meant, of course, that Cedric would have to struggle with the axe again, poor fellow. He'd fought hard with the heavy thing, and she'd had to keep bandaging the blisters on his hand as they burst.

But it was difficult for her to hold the axe, though she was not so far along yet, and Cedric, bless his proud heart, couldn't bear the sight of her flinging it, though her aim was much more deliberate.

She looked away from the window to the sorcerer huddled beside her under the blankets, still blissfully asleep. The arm thrown across her, resting just above the light swell of her belly, rose and fell with her every breath; a common weight that had become more and more comforting to wake up to each day. She almost regretted moving his arm, but even after four months of hiding out in the cottage and sharing the same bed (a habit becoming even more practical for them both as the weather changed), Cedric still became flustered at the idea of cuddling her like some child with a dolly.

Thank goodness he never seemed to be aware of stroking her arm or her cheek in his sleep. It had taken Sofia some time herself to realize that she wasn't dreaming those tender touches. She'd finally woken one night to his fingers tangling in her hair, as she lay with her back to him, seeking perhaps the warmth she offered.

Or was it more? She gently untangled them, more to spare him from embarrassment than herself, but couldn't forget the sensation of being touched so innocently. Hugo (the thought of him still pained her, even in his awkward days, had always been deliberate with his affection. Even if she'd insisted for appearances sake that he ask permission first, he'd always been firm in stroking her hair or her hand. Cedric's touches, if touch her or anyone else he must, were practical in nature; a pat on the head, holding hands to cross a road or to be led by someone. Even they had hugged in the past, he'd always moved stiffly and uncertainly.

In his sleep, he lacked that restraint (or was it self-consciousness?) entirely.

Lately, she flushed as she realized, she'd taken to encouraging those caresses. If she ran her fingers over his arm, she could persuade him to hold her closer. If she stroked his shoulder or his back, he would return the gesture on her shoulder or her stomach, creating a loving comfort that helped her settle into sleep again.

Even now, with his face turned towards her, she swept back his graying hair from his eyes, eliciting a soft breath and a content smile that she had never remembered him sharing with anyone. She let her fingers light over the wrinkle like scar that his overgrown bangs hid, watching his lips part with his breathing. She tried to remember the first day she had met him; she tried to draw up a memory of that seemingly arrogant sorcerer standing at the castle gates, waiting the royal bride and her child. But while Sofia could admit that there were more wrinkles under his eyes, and his sported more gray slivers along its black, she could truly not say that he had changed as much as he should have during that time.

Except in one way, she realized, as his hand again responded to her touch by sliding up her arm to cup her shoulder. In some ways he had changed so much more than she suspected even he believed he could, and she began to adore even the changes now that were drawn out of him from circumstance.

He drew in another breath, and she recognized the signs of his waking and slowly, regretfully, removed his arm.

"We'll have to cut your hair today," she said, decidedly, as he began to rouse from sleep.


	58. Questioning the Future

Questioning the Future

"Pop-pa! Pop-pa!"

Despite the noise in the crowded hall, Goodwin's keen ears caught the little voice calling earnestly. With a smile, he turned to see the child racing past other sorcerers as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Whoa, now, my boy!" He exclaimed, bending down to catch Birk up before he could trip on his own feet. "What's all this hurry?"

His eyes alight, Birk caught hold of Goodwin's beard with his chubby hands and began to babble in his excitement.

"Oh, my! My! Is that so?" Goodwin feigned grave understanding as he patted the child's back and gently untangled the tugging fingers from his beard. "That is quite interesting news, your highness. Don't you think so, my friends?" he added, including the somber sorcerers he'd been talking with.

The sorcerers immediately forgot their gloominess and laughed, relieved by the distraction the child provided. Goodwin knew how they felt, and he thanked the fates for seeing fit to send the little prince his way. Their conversation had gone nowhere, much like every conversation they'd had since they'd sent out Serano and Greylock to put their schemes into motion. That had been months ago now, and wait patiently though they tried, nothing seemed to be coming of their trap. Grimtrix's family had made no attempts to rescue their imprisoned kin. The likeliness that of them mustering a rescue seemed to dim even further as winter approached with a fury.

"Should we try something more?" They all asked each other. "Is there something else we could be doing?"

"What else is there?" Goodwin asked, feeling the weariness in his bones. The elders had spent their time seeking out sorcerers turned soldiers, seeking to persuade them to turn from their paths. They'd rescued refugees and victims, magic and non-magic, and helped them flee the turmoil at their doorsteps. But their efforts were fruitless to turn the tides of war, and slowly, and even Goodwin found himself growing more and more helpless at the havoc his own young folk wrought.

"Should we tell more of the plot against Princess Sofia and Cedric the Great? Should we make stronger threats against Serano?"

"The more folk we tell, the less chance we have of seeking the family out," Goodwin reminded his friends. "The mystic ones and the fairy folk are already working behind the scenes to find any trace they can from that wand Cedric seized. And Serano came to us of his own free will," Goodwin reminded every sorcerer he spoke with. "In good faith, too, mind you, about everything. Including that massacre."

"But can we truly trust him? Can we really believe that he created the Seimei followers just to keep young sorcerers from mischief and never meant them or anyone else harm?"

Even Goodwin had been hard pressed to answer those questions, with the loss of his only grandchild ever lingering in his mind. Had Serano not thrown himself at his feet when he suddenly appeared, begging mercy and forgiveness, Goodwin might have taken out every rage he could muster on the man. But Queen Amber had been insistent, however, that Serano's fate be firmly left to her and her family in exchange for beginning peace negotiations with the coalition, and Goodwin knew that she was right. To leave Serano at the mercy of the sorcerers whose children had been slaughtered would have been a crueler fate than whatever awaited him from the family he had betrayed. Whatever happened afterwards, Goodwin could at least say he'd had no hand in his downfall.

"And what will happen after all this?" Winnifred asked him night after night, lips quivering, even as she rocked their precious charge to sleep. "Do we go home when it's all said and done, with everything kingdom and family in ruins? Do we just all agree this never happened, and forget everyone we've lost?"

"How can we?" Goodwin would respond. "Good, rational folk know better than to just forget the past. We must change what happened between magic folk and royals so it never happens again."

"And just how do you propose we do that, husband?"

"A way will present itself," Goodwin could only repeat, as he kissed her cheek. "A way will present itself."

And he clung to that hope more than ever, just as tightly as Prince Birk now clutched at his robe to keep his attention.

"Thank goodness for Princess Sofia and her trust," he said, suddenly kissing Birk's forehead, silently thanking the fates for bringing the boy into his life. What a joy the child had been the last five months, to both him and Winnifred as well as all the sorcerer elders who had taken refuge in Merlin's home. Even as they fretted for the future, they all poured their wistful hopes into the boy, showering him with attention and treats enough to spoil him rotten. Even Merlin himself, long unused to constant company and children, could be found encouraging the little prince in his play with fanciful spells and games.

Birk thrived on it all, growing healthy and lively with the affection, seemingly unaware of the threat that rested beyond the walls for him and those that loved him.

"This is our future," Merlin had announced to Winnifred and Goodwin one day, as they found Birk bouncing on his lap. "Future king or no, we must not forget how important children are to us now."

Perhaps in that lay the solution, Goodwin mused, though nothing seemed clear to him now.

"Your mother will have quite a son returned to her, anway, when that day comes," Goodwin said, though he found himself almost regretful. Whether it was at the notion of giving the child up one day, or the reminder of how long that day seemed in coming, he didn't know. All he knew was that at this moment, with the child holding him so confidently and calling him, "Pop-pa!" so eagerly, Goodwin had never felt so needed in his life.

"Well, now, shall we see where your Me Me has gotten to?" Goodwin asked, nodding his head to excuse himself from the group as he started off in search of Winnifred. "I'd hate for her to think she'd misplaced you, as fast as you run these days."

Birk babbled in reply and laughed in his bubbly way.


	59. A Sentimental Question

A Sentimental Question

"Come on, Cedric," Sofia coaxed, shaking her long curls from her face "You can tell me."

"The name of my first crush?" Cedric considered as he dug into his bowl of chestnuts. "Oh, that's not all that important."

"Please? I told you mine."

"I might have guessed it, though," Cedric argued, more for the sake of arguing than anything else. Sitting on newly stuffed cushions before the fireplace, watching the blaze as Sofia roasted chestnuts, Cedric found it difficult to keep up his sarcastic charade. "All the girls in the village develop a crush on Prince James at some point or other. You were just lucky enough to see him for what he really is!"

"A thoughtful brother and a loyal friend," Sofia replied, laughing, as she pulled the pan from the fireplace.

"Might be, but I pity the girl who ends up married to him." Cedric held out his bowl for the chestnuts she offered, grudgingly grateful that she had dragged him out into the snow to collect them after all. He had already thawed out completely, with Sofia's help in drying his newly cut hair and wrapping up in a thick quilt. The wind which had finally driven them back inside continued to knock snowflakes against the windows, suggesting the blizzard Sofia predicated after examining the deepening gray sky. Goodness knew they had plenty of those ahead, but at the moment, Cedric was starting to think fondly of them.

"You never know." Sofia sat back against the cushions close by Cedric's elbow. He generously stretched the quilt over her lap, cumbersome as her belly was becoming. "I know there were some people who pitied Hugo for marrying me."

"Then they obviously hadn't met you yet."

"Perhaps. But stop changing the subject." Sofia jostled him with her elbow. "I want to know about your first crush!"

"Whatever for?" He still couldn't figure out it was about their nut hunting that had put the notion into her head. They'd been sharing memories from "the old days", as Sofia had wished, but not once in those memories had anything of love or heartache popped up.

Sofia looked at him earnestly. "Because you've never spoken about being in love, and I only just thought to ask."

"Oh, very well." He was barely in a position to refuse, and withholding any information from her in close quarters was dangerous. Besides, there was something comfortable about sitting with her, talking with her about old thoughts and feelings. "Let's see…if mothers and relatives don't count…"

"They don't!"

"Well…I suppose I was thirteen, then. My third or fourth year at Hexley Hall...well, you remember I told you I was held back for a time."

"That illness you had when you were small." Sofia nodded.

"Yes, so I wasn't quite caught up with the others. But there was this one student-a lively fellow-who let me tag along when he and his friends were practicing in the study rooms. He was one of Cordie's admirers, really, but he was terribly kind to me, even when his friends taunted me to distraction."

"A boy?" Sofia's eyebrows went up.

"Don't look so shocked, Sofia." Cedric couldn't help a hint of smugness. "That sort of affection among sorcerers isn't uncommon, though most do grow out of it after a time. And he really was, if I do remember correctly," Cedric sighed, "quite a handsome boy." If he closed his eyes, he could still see the charming smile and wavy hair; he could still feel the hands clasping his as they helped to hold his wand straighter.

"Did you ever…did you two…?"

"No. Never." Cedric opened his eyes, letting the image fade. "Call me young and foolish, but we never did anything beyond the usual silly games and talks. Not even a single kiss." Did he really regret that, after all this time?

"Was there ever anyone else?"

"Not really," Cedric admitted, considering carefully the names and faces that appeared before his eyes. "Oh, I can admire a pretty face, don't misunderstand me, and sometimes I think about an acquaintance longer than I should. But, really, none of that's ever lasted."

"So, have you ever…?"

"I should think that was obvious, Sofia," Cedric replied, flatly. He didn't mean to be abrupt; there certainly wasn't anything to be defense about here and now. "Not everyone expresses themselves through…courtship and physical affection, and I…quite simply…have had other things to do."

"Do you regret that?" Sofia was looking into the fire, letting the bowl rest on her skirt while she gazed into the fire.

Cedric's mind immediately responded with _no,_ but his mouth refused to form the word. Goodness knew what was holding him back. "I could probably regret it, if I thought about it long enough. But it's a bit too poetic for my taste to lament something like that."

"But even just meeting someone you want to spend time with." Cedric watched Sofia's hand caressing the mound of her dress. "Have a family with."

"Not everyone has those goals," he told her. "For most sorcerers, having a spouse and children proves an encumbrance to the study and practice of magic. And those who have had them…" A gorge rose in his throat as he remembered Cordelia weeping over Callista. "Well, I can't really judge whether they've had a better life than those who live single."

"But what about you?" Sofia's eyes were on him again, more earnest than before. "Don't you think you'd ever want a family of your own?"

"It's a bit late now, don't you think?" Cedric tried a grin, but only ended up twisting his mouth into terrible contortions. Merlin knew what he looked like! "I may act like a childish fool, but I'm only a few months younger than your father, after all. It would be silly to think about having a wife, much less children now."

"I don't believe anything can ever be late," Sofia declared, holding his gaze with hot determination. "I believe if people want something, they should reach for it with all their hearts, no matter what others say or think." She put her hand on his, startling him with the warm touch. "And I think you out of everyone else deserves the love and comfort a family can bring. Not just because of everything you've done for me, but just because you have a special quality of your own that deserves to be loved and appreciated."

"Maybe, maybe not," Cedric murmured, casting his eyes down at his empty bowl as he tried to conceal his own appreciation, "but I thank you for saying so."

Sofia smiled at him-a touch too wise for his comfort-and withdrew her hand. Cedric, however, caught it before she could pull away entirely. Perhaps moved by her sentimentality, or else warmed by the companionship, he put out his arm to draw her closer. Sofia didn't hesitate in the least, and Cedric quickly found her head against his shoulder.

"I suppose if anyone can get me married, it's you," he blurted out, trying to find something amusing to say. "Since you seem so keen on it."

"Of course! Just tell me what you want, and I'll get it for you."

What he wanted? Cedric held the princess with both arms, feeling her belly under them, and regarded the fire.

What did he want? Was there really something in thinking of a family, after all? Children...with someone sharing his bed?

"Perhaps, I..."

Whatever thought was to follow came to an abrupt end as the front door to the cottage suddenly crashed open, sending a blizzard of snow hurtling at them...


	60. The Truth of Heartaches

The Truth of Heartaches

"It's odd that you should ask me that," Serano replied, after several long minutes of silence of studying the moonlight on the ceiling. "At the time, I was only furious that my uncle should be arrested and exiled. I was barely a teen; all I knew was that he wouldn't be near whenever I wanted to see him, to speak with him. I didn't realize at first that execution was the only other option for him. I didn't even think that King Roland and his allies were kind enough to offer him exile. Any other rational person, even a child, would have understood their mercy and their justice, considering the treason Uncle Grimtrix and his order had committed. I only saw that my uncle was lost to me."

"But now I realize that my uncle was lost in more ways than one," he continued, sitting up from his cot and drawing the blanket up further around him to ward off the winter chill. The dungeon marked the winter weather with a chill that threatened to freeze blood, even though Serano was well supplied with thick wool blankets. "Perhaps I knew that even then. While Grandfather's grief raged on for years, fueling my father and sister still further, I felt my heartbreak only grow cold. I began to look at the sorcerers around me, and I saw their might growing weaker and their magic paler. I saw even the great ones age; their once marvelous magic reduced to conjurer's tricks, not just to please the royals who paid their livelihoods, but also to reassure their own minds that their lives had not been wasted. I saw their children-my sister and my peers-becoming dim in the threads of magic around them as they contented themselves with silly spells passed down by lessons deemed appropriate. And I wondered, where was the marvel? Where was the ancient art that had created our race and established the wonders of our land? Was it really lost? No, it couldn't be, or else why was I longing for something that couldn't have once existed?

"Then, one day, I remember my uncle visiting my dream. He stood clearly before me, as though he had conjured himself from exile, and held my hand as he whispered to me of the future.

' "It is in your youth," he said, smiling proudly on my, just as he had during our lessons. "As long as you can recall the deeds of old, our ways will never be lost.'

"I knew then that if ever the real magic of sorcerers was to continue, it must be our people who changed their ways. We could not keep expecting those we served to recognize our true potential; we must remind ourselves and the generations to come. We must band together, sorcerers all, and encourage each other with the bond only we of magic could share. I reasoned, how else had the Order of the Wand come about? Why else had Uncle Grimtrix been so enraged all these years by the self-centeredness of ruling families, and how else had he convinced others to join in his malice? It was because of the self-centeredness in their own hearts, of course. It was because of the discouragement they face from each other, first and foremost. It was a lack of companionship that had knit their hearts together in one firm decision. Wasn't that how sorcerers like Cedric the Great had been treated? Isolated, made to feel like failures?

"Suppose, then, that there was another way to form bonds between sorcerers? Suppose they had another common goal that did not include power or fame? Suppose they simply had the knowledge of knowing they were not alone, that there were others like them, no matter how their lives were led.

"Suppose that I could be the one who showed them how to form those bonds? I wanted to be the one to show them how.

"I tried to share my revelation with my grandfather, but he would have none of it. In his mind, he had lost everything with his eldest son, and though magic might be in his blood, he wanted nothing more to do with his own kind.

' "They betrayed us, Serano. They abandoned my son in his need and fled to their royal kingdoms like rats to their traps. Let their children turn into fat dullards and let their magic die. What do I care?

"But I couldn't let it go. Even though the new headmaster of Hexley Hall refused to let me re-enroll, due to threats from other prominent sorcering families, I knew somehow I must reach my friends and other still enrolled. I must show them how to be together without violence, without threats.

"It was not difficult to start. I still had friends, after all, in the school. Yes, they had to avoid me publically, but in their hearts they still thought of me kindly. After all, I found, they still had the bracelets we had made during our first few years at the school. Simple bracelets we had designed to help us remember our spells and send secrets in class without the teachers knowing. Together, we made the spell stronger, added bracelet after bracelet to include others. I sought out the minds of the young students and confirmed what I had suspected: their loneliness, their frustration, their desire for something deeper than tests and trials. I found others like Cordelia the Conjuror's daughter, who, despite the encouragement from her family, still feared failure and longed for hope for the magic she so desperately wanted to understand. In a few short years, I had gathered them all, and I found myself feeding them with all the longing and hope my own heart could hold.

"It seemed to go so well. We used the bracelets to support one another often. When one student was lonely, he or she could cry out, and a dozen voices would answer. We found ways to meet in person and discuss our spells, even practice them, if such a way was safe. I dreaded what might happen should some suspicious elder question the gatherings, so we kept them brief. We became creative in supporting each other, satisfying the thirst for companionship. Soon, friendships were made, and other groups formed, and I began to see the fruit of long term comradeship between these young sorcerers. Even Evonica, who continually hid with grandfather, began to beg me for a bracelet, and I hoped that even my own family could be persuaded from their grief at last. Perhaps even this curse, this outcast life that had been forced on us, was only in our minds after all, and we might be freed from it with just the will to do good."

Serano stared down at his hands, watching them tremble with the cold. The blankets had slid from his lap, and though he felt the chill pierce him, he suddenly found himself without the strength to lift them.

"But it was all for nothing, wasn't it?" he whispered, turning his head at last to his visitor. "When you sent me to find Uncle Grimtrix and persuade him to leave his exile, you weren't really thinking of healing our family, were you? You and Grandfather had indeed spoken together of a future, as you told me, but it wasn't the future I envisioned."

The visitor kept his silence, kneeling with his head bowed before the bars. At his back, the guards lay still as stone; whether stunned by the attack or slain by the spell the visitor cast, Serano wasn't sure.

"Tell me, father," Serano demanded, shaking now for another reason as he rose from his bed, "once, and for all, who was it really that took Evonica's bracelet and used it to spy on those children? Who sent that message to Lord Gilbert that night? Was it really you, or was it Grandfather?"

"Does it matter, Serano?" his father finally replied, his voice even and hard in the stillness. "Your grandfather and I have been of one mind since your uncle's suicide. End our family's suffering, and end the suffering of so many enslaved for so long."

"It can't be worth all of this!" Serano flung himself in front of the bars, stretching out his hands for his father. "This war? This murder? That innocent child…"

"What must be done will be done." His father drew away from his touch. "You try, my son, to draw our people together. Using the magician Seimei-a sorcerer of peace- and creating that sign of unity. But, ultimately, the blood must be cleansed before it can run fresh to heal, and now we have cleansed our people by cutting off their bloodlines. For good."

"Then, let that be enough!" Serano begged. "Don't make it worse by forcing our curse on another family! Stop looking for the princess and the sorcerer, Cedric. Let them be."

"What must be done will be done." At last, his father reached through the bars to touch his cheek, reminding Serano of the doting father he had once been. "The queen and her friends will tell us where her sister is hidden, and we will make an end of this at last. But, first, I will free you from this prison, just as I have promised my father."

Serano scurried backwards from the bars as his father stood and raised his wand. But, just as he suspected, the tip of the wand was aimed at his heart rather than the cell lock.

"Never forget that I love you, Serano," his father said, sounding almost regretful for the first time. "I have always loved you, even when you fled from my home and from your family. And in loving you, I release you from your bonds to this earth. Goodbye, my…"

"No, don't!" Serano shouted, throwing out a hand towards the cell door.

But Sir James had already leaped from his hiding place, sword drawn, and leaped on Relen with a cry.


	61. Taking Action

Taking Action

"Shhh. Shhh," Sofia whispered as she bathed Cedric's head with the damp rag. Fretting as she watched him battle the fever, she couldn't be certain whether she was trying to calm him or herself. Every other danger seemed distant compared to the one that faced her right now. She even forgot her terror at having the door blown open just days earlier, thinking that Evonica and her family had found them at last. That it had only been the fury of the storm blowing the door off weakened hinges provided little relief for her now.

Cedric had wrestled for almost an hour against the wind and snow to get it locked tight again. She helped where she could, despite his orders that she get somewhere warmer.

"You can't fix this yourself," she retorted above the wind's howl, watching as his robes were blown every which.

They'd ended up using rope to seal it tight at last, though even now Sofia could hear it rattling as the wind tried to force it open again. As a reward for his pains, though, Cedric had developed an immediate chill and fever, both of which rendered him weak as a kitten.

"If you'd just been able to use your magic," Sofia said, regretfully, stroking his hair, "none of this would have happened."

Cedric coughed in his sleep; wracking, nasty coughs that sent Sofia hurrying for another pillow to lift him up. She had tried every remedy she could think of the last few days: the flavored teas his mother's hamper offered her, warm mustard on his chest to release the congestion, and even handfuls of snow from the window ledge to bring his fever down. She'd covered him with nearly every blanket they had and raised blazing fires in every fireplace to drive out the cold. It was only a matter of time before it all worked…it just had to work…

 _But what if it doesn't?_ A chill went straight to Sofia's heart as she watched the sorcerer struggle to breathe. What if the congestion went further into his lungs, or the fever didn't relent?

 _What if you're left here alone, just you and the child, with no one else?_

"Oh, please!" she cried, suddenly overcome, "I can't do it by myself! I can't do this any of this alone! You're the last person who can help me. Cedric!" She clasped his shoulders. "Please, tell me what to do! I don't even have my amulet to help me…"

But she could go get it. Sofia held her breath and looked to the window of Cedric's room. The snow still blew in a fury against as the blizzard continued on.

"But what other choice is there?" she asked, suddenly resolute. She re-wet the rag and laid it over Cedric's forehead. Then she ran for her cloak.

 _Don't._ A voice begged her over and over again. _Don't. Wait a while and see._

"I have been waiting and waiting," Sofia replied, heading for the door in the kitchen. Steadfast, she braced herself for the wind. "I cannot just wait to see what else will go wrong. It was my fault for forcing Cedric out here with me. If I can help him with magic, then I must."

She grabbed the door handle with both hands and yanked it open.


	62. Delirium

Delirium

" _Now, shush, my darling. Let Mummy sing to you."_

" _Winifred, must you coddle the boy so? He's only got a little cold."_

" _A little cold? You know how deathly ill Ceddie gets! The chill could be dangerous for his lungs."_

Cedric coughed, wishing his parents would stop fighting. He felt a gentle touch on his head as his mother bathed it.

" _Shouldn't you be more concerned about what he's doing to others?"_ Drat. What was King Roland doing in his room? _"If he had any concern for the people around him, he'd stop loafing about and get to work."_

" _Loafing about?"_ Oh. That upset Mummy. _"How can you say such a thing? Don't you know better than to scold a sick sorcerer?"_

" _He can't stay sick,"_ Queen Miranda intervened. _"There are other lives at stake than just his."_

"Oh, leave me alone!" he whined, trying to turn away from all of them. If only they'd shut up and leave him be. He just wanted to sleep. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

" _You can give him some more time, though,"_ Queen Lorelai insisted, speaking as though she hadn't heard him. _"This all happened so suddenly!"_

" _Everything happens suddenly!" Goodwin replied. "That's no excuse for my son to forget his duties to others."_

" _He needs time to recover."_

" _He doesn't have time!"_ Grimtrix's laugh rang out. _"And neither will Sofia, if she stays out any longer!"_

"Sofia?" That stirred Cedric. There was something important there; something he was forgetting…

" _If the cold doesn't get her, then the magic will!" Grimtrix's laugh become more like a woman's crazed and eager. "Either way, I'll have won, Cedric! I'll have claimed my revenge, in cold and ice."_

"Cold and ice," Cedric repeated, trying to understand. If only his chest didn't burn so…

The cottage shook, and Cedric suddenly found himself snapped from speech and his delirium.

" _Stop her!"_

"Sofia!" he shouted, hearing her cry out. He stumbled from his bed, falling to his knees as dizziness struck him. Howling wind tore through the cottage, having gained entrance again by some means Cedric couldn't understand. They'd closed the door, roped it closed. Why had it opened again?

" _Because they've come for her. They've come to take her and the child while you've been in bed. You'll be alone. You'll never see her again…"_

"Sofia! Sofia!" He crawled his way across the floor, hearing the words "cold and ice" as he tried to find the princess, to reach her with all of his strength…

"Cedric!" Her call was drowned out in the wind, but he heard her, nonetheless. He gripped the staircase and pulled himself up to his feet, hanging on for dear life as winter pierced his already chilling bones. Again the cottage shook as a door slammed, forcefully against the wind, and Sofia appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, Cedric! Cedric!" Cedric collapsed into a coughing fit as the princess flew at him. The warmth of her cloak surrounded him as she hugged him fiercely.

Relieved to see her, relieved the voices were wrong after all, Cedric wept as he held her.

"Don't ever leave me again," he pleaded with her. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't! I won't" he heard her promise as he faded away into a weary sleep.


	63. Resolve

Resolve

"He would have killed you," James could only say, gritting his teeth as Jade and Bartleby bandaged his arm.

Standing by the guards' table at the entrance to the dungeon, Serano could only stare at the prostate body of his father. The wound from James' sword had sliced deep into his shoulder, but the sorcerer could only stare at the fatal blow he'd struck his father from bashing his head into the stone.

"He didn't want to," Serano exclaimed, beseeching the corpse. Amber's hand reached from behind him to take his, and he clung it to accept her comfort. "They all knew it was a trap. I fear they were expecting it after all. I've done no good anywhere."

"You found out how they knew about your meetings." Amber's free hand stroked the back of his neck. "You found out how Evonica had been contacting them while she was in Avalor."

"What good does that do your sister? I don't know where they are now. We can't even turn father over to the elders because I…I…"

"You saved James' life." Jade fixed her gaze on the sorcerer as she stood to her feet at last. Salt of the earth, the essence of the people of Enchansia, she seemed to speak for all common folk everywhere as she addressed him. "That is more than enough to prove we can trust you in everything from now on."

"Trust." Serano scoffed, ending with a choking sob as he looked at the royal family. "There has to be a better way for people to prove their trustworthiness."

"There is," James announced, gritting his teeth against pain as he arched his back. Relen, startled by the attack, had only mustered a quick spell to hurl the prince into a wall. Serano had reached through the bars to seize Relen's head before he could render the prince a fatal blow.

Ignoring the warnings of his wife and uncle, James approached the sorcerer and held out a free hand. "You can show us how to end this war the right way. The way you wanted, once and for all."

Serano blinked down at the palm, in the dark slowly recognizing the Seimei bracelet Callista had given Amber. When he made no move to take it, Queen Amber picked up the bracelet herself and put it on his wrist herself.

"We rely on your guidance now. For peace," she said.

Serano ran a finger over the design and nodded in agreement. Then, as they watched, he fixed his mind on locating his grandfather.


	64. Taking Chances

Taking Chances

"How the world changes so swiftly from season to season," Sofia marveled, standing in the midst of a fading winter wonderland. The sounds of running water and creaking branches surrounded her as snow and ice melted from treetops, and her boots threatened to remain stuck in the muddy ground with every step she took. She held her cloak carefully around her, as much to protect her rounded belly as to keep warm in the still sharp briskness. A bit of sun poked out between gray clouds, and Sofia allowed herself to be drawn to the shafts of light that broke through the trees.

Her baby kicked, almost seeming to marvel with her.

"It's the end of winter, I think," Cedric stated, coming up behind her. "At last." A dry cough followed on the end of his words, though it didn't worry Sofia anymore. The cough had lingered for over a month, but Cedric had long gotten over his fever and congestion.

"You shouldn't be out in this cold," she said anyway as he stood at her elbow. "It might make your cough worse again."

"I won't stay outside for long. You needn't fret, dear girl. I only came out to be sure you were alright." Sofia cocked an eyebrow at him as he grinned sheepishly. "I just couldn't see you from the window."

"Oh, I see! The pot calling the kettle black!" Sofia laughed. She reached out to pluck a dripping icicle from a low tree branch. What a shame she could not show Birk how brightly it glittered in the sun. Was there even snow where he was…?

"Well, you can't blame me," Cedric retorted crossly, "after that stunt you tried to pull when I was ill."

"I've already apologized for trying to go out in the blizzard," Sofia replied, mildly, as she watched the icicle melt in her hands. She searched the branches for another, pointedly not looking at Cedric. "I know it was foolish."

"Do you know? Do you truly realize what might have happened?" Cedric coughed again as he tried to follow her around the tree. "Not even considering what might have become of you in that storm, not even able to ask the odd animal for help, did you even think what would have happened once you had your amulet?"

"No, and you don't have to tell me."

"Grimtrix's family would have become aware of your presence and our whereabouts, and might have fallen on us at any point! They could even have overtaken you in the blizzard, if they were that close!"

Sofia sighed as he rehashed every possible dire detail, reminding herself that he was still recovering. It was difficult. He had become like a dog with a bone with this issue ever since he'd woken at the top of the staircase, with his head resting against her belly. She'd been too relieved to find his fever broken and his thoughts clear again to even think about the sight she made in her cloak, her hair only just drying from the melting snow that had pelted her in the kitchen doorway. Cedric was less impressed with his welfare and more concerned with the danger of her actions.

"…And the danger you imposed on your baby! I certainly thought you had no sense than that..."

"For the last time, I didn't think I had a choice!" Sofia finally confronted him, throwing her newest icicle on the ground. "You were struggling to breathe! I tried everything! Nothing was working!"

"Well…I realize that must have been disconcerting…"

"Terrifying!" Sofia clutched her fists. "You weren't even conscious enough to know who you were, much less who I was! I started to think you would…"

"I beg your pardon, but I have been sick before, Sofia. Many times!" Cedric said, crossing his arms. "And lived to tell the tale, I might add."

"It was different this time," Sofia shouted. Then suddenly, she averted her eyes, unable to meet his gaze.

"Different this time?" he queried, but she couldn't find the words to explain it to him.

"Well…Nevertheless, I must insist that you not risk your life again, nor your child's life. I…" Cedric faltered. Sofia ventured a glance and found him flushed, examining his muddy boots. "I am not worth two precious lives. It is too great a cost…for someone like me."

"I don't believe that!" Sofia protested.

But the child fluttered again, wrenching her heart as she realized what she might have lost.

"Just please," Cedric spoke up as the baby continued his efforts. "Please promise you won't do something so foolish for me again. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened…"

 _To you._ Sofia's heart did an odd flutter of its own as Cedric's suddenly misty eyes pleaded with her before darting away again. She watched him wordlessly as he fiddled with his cloak and robe and shifted from one foot to another, behaving as a nervous puppy uncertain of receiving a scolding or a pat on the head. All the while, the child moved forcefully, drawing her attention to his strength and stirring up strong sensations of love and admiration in her heart.

Resolutely, Sofia strode to her sorcerer and reached up to sweep his bangs aside. Before he could startle away, she rose on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I make no such promise," she declared. "Given another chance, I would take the same risk for you again and again, as I have always known you would do for me."

"Sofia…"

"You are just as important to me as my own family. I would do anything to keep you safe."

"…Dear girl…you truly are… special…" Cedric stuttered, sounding as amazed and distraught as he looked. His hand moved towards her hood, but paused and twitched.

She led it to her cheek, smiling at him to reassure him. There was nothing so inappropriate about such an affectionate touch between them, after all.

So she was very much taken startled when Cedric's head dipped and he kissed her lips…


	65. Breathe

Breathe

"Breathe, Sofia."

"Hugo." Sofia turned over in her sleep, almost feeling the touch of his fingers against her hair. "Is it really you? Have you really come back?" She tried to hold him, but somehow he seemed to slip through her fingers even as he lay beside her.

"Hugo?" she beseeched him.

Hugo put his arms behind his head as he looked up at the cottage ceiling. "I was just trying to decide what you should name the baby. I'm surprised you neglected picking names for this long, actually. You have Birk's name picked out the minute the midwife confirmed your pregnancy. I know you've reminded yourself every day that you needed to decide on a name. Really, Sofia, it doesn't have to be so special, just as long as it's one you like."

"Hugo…" Sofia tried to touch his cheek, his hair, his arm. Nothing worked.

"You might consider calling him Axel, as a tribute to my family. That's entirely appropriate. Then again, I don't know how well Father will be able to handle calling his grandson that name, now that both of his sons are gone…"

"Oh, Hugo." Sofia gave up trying to touch him and simply buried her head in her pillow. "I'm so sorry."

"Why, my love?" She raised her head to find him smiling on her, a gentle, knowing smile. "You know it wasn't your fault. None of this. Breathe, Sofia. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's not about your death," Sofia tried to explain. The words stuck in her throat as a deep guilt fell over her. "It's just…it's…"

"Cedric?" Hugo's grin widened. "Are you apologizing for kissing him?"

"I…" In the midst of her surprise, she caught a glimpse of melting snow out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to find herself standing in front of the cottage, admiring the greenery of the woods and flowers bursting around her in full Spring. She held her belly with both hands, delighted at the warm breeze that caught her nightgown.

"I've never seen you so surprised in your life!" Hugo exclaimed, standing at her side and pointing further towards the trees.

Sofia blinked at a copy of herself, still bundled up in a cloak, clasping Cedric's trembling hand and putting it boldly (had she really looked so bold before?) to her cheek. She watched, heart fluttering, as her sorcerer friend suddenly bent down to claim her mouth, his movements awkward and hurried, as though given into an impulse that frightened him.

"I've never…never felt so surprised in my life," Sofia murmured, as Hugo's arm slipped around her shoulders. "I never thought that Mr. Cedric…never realized…"

"I gather he didn't either!" Hugo laughed, as Cedric suddenly pulled away from the Sofia copy, gasping and stammering out something neither could hear. It may have been some apology or one of his usual "Merlin's Mushrooms" that so often indicated his anxiety. Sofia, however, couldn't remember what he had said or had tried to say. All she remembered what was the copy was now doing: darting forward to catch his arm, putting a hand to the back of his neck to pull his head down again, and kissing him with more fervor than she thought was possible.

"I can't believe…" she murmured, warmly, " I can't believe…"

"Oh, look at how red he's turned!" Hugo continued to laugh at the scene. "You know, I don't think he was expecting you to respond that way! Crazy man! He doesn't even know what to do with his hands! Put them on her waist, you silly fellow. Pull her in closer. You won't squash the baby. Ah," Hugo sighed, shaking his head, as Cedric drew back with another stammered apology, "well, that's what happens when you get to be his age without having had a proper kiss. He'll just have to practice."

"He has," Sofia blurted before she realized it.

The scene shifted before them, taking them into the cottage kitchen. Luncheon had been started, with stew warming on the stove.

"Look alert now!" Hugo warned as the odd couple again tried to kiss dangerously close to the stove. "Catching her dress on fire won't help either of you! But at least he's figured out what to do with his hands," he added, seeing Cedric run his fingers through Sofia's curls to hold her head. "You showed him how that time, didn't you?"

"No, but I did show him this," Sofia admitted, as the scene shifted to show them sitting before the evening fire. Now her copy's head was pressed against Cedric's shoulder, both hands caressing his back as he kissed her neck.

"Well, well, a bumbler at magic, but looks like he picks up courting quickly!" Hugo tilted his head as Cedric suddenly cupped Sofia ear and whispered. "What was he saying? Do you remember?"

"Yes." Sofia hugged her nightgown, closing her eyes as she recalled his gentle, halting words. She whispered them, her own voice matching the movement of his mouth:

"I...I have never known anyone as wonderful or as beautiful as you. You are unlike any person this world has ever known. I thought I was lucky just to have your friendship, but now I realize…I think… I don't think… I've ever been in love with anyone but you…"

"Do you love him, Sofia?" she heard Hugo asking her as the scene shifted for the last time. She saw herself in bed, sleeping peacefully for the first time in months, curled up against her adoring sorcerer. Cedric held her tightly with both arms wrapped around her and the baby, his head resting against hers as he smiled contently in his sleep. She recalled how she ached for his touch now; for his eyes watching her with adoration.

"Breathe, Sofia," Hugo reminded her as she turned to him, opening her mouth to find words that just wouldn't come.

"But, Hugo, how can I explain?" she protested, trying again to reach for him even though she knew she couldn't. "How dare I try to explain?"

"What's there to explain?" Hugo's eyebrow raised. "It's Cedric! You've always been fond of him, always wanted the best for him! You were never ashamed to call him your friend, to anyone! Is discovering that you can love him, too, such a terrible thing?"

"No!" Sofia drew in a shaky breath. "He's been here for me through everything! I trust him in everything, and I…I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone." _His laughter...his fervency...the way he struggles for everything, even when it's certain of failure...He says over and over again that he just gives up, but he doesn't, truly..._

"Then, what is it, Sofia? What is wrong?" Hugo raised her chin with his finger. "Is it me? Are you worried what I will think?"

"I made a vow to you," Sofia admitted. "I promised to always love you."

"You kept that vow." Hugo kissed her forehead. It felt like cold mist brushing across her skin. "I never once doubted your love and affection for me, even when I worried about everything you had to give up for me and our children. But I'm not here anymore, Sofia, and, I'm sorry, my love, but I cannot come back."

"I know." Sofia drew in a shaky breath. "I just need to know that if I…if Cedric and I…will you forgive me?"

"Remember to breathe, Sofia. Deep breaths, now. Just what the midwife told you."

"What?" Sofia's vision began to change as Hugo faded from sight. "Why? Why is it so important that I breathe?" She could feel the mattress underneath her as she began to wake, Cedric's persistent embrace holding her close.

"Because you got the due dates wrong, Sofia my love. You don't have seven weeks left until the baby comes, you only have two. Well, you had two weeks: the baby has decided to come early. Perhaps it was all that "affection" you and Cedric shared yesterday. Or maybe Evonica got her spell for conception wrong, and her magic is pressuring the baby to come early. Either way, your labor has started. Please, please, breathe."

"Hugo," she whispered, struggling to hold on to the image of him. "Please, forgive me! I truly did love you."

 _I truly love you, too. There is nothing to forgive. Cedric will look after you and the children. He's the one person in the world I can trust to love you just as you deserve to be loved. Just promise to tell our baby about me. Don't let our children forget me._

Then, he was gone, and Sofia woke in gasp as another contraction hit her.


	66. Bitterness

Bitterness

"Anything yet?" Jade roused from her post as James put his hand on her shoulder.

"No. He hasn't come out of his trance yet." She risked another glance to the keyhole of the king's study, where she could just see Serano still unconscious in his chair. A ripple of Amber's dress hovered by his feet, where Amber was no doubt sitting and watching him for any sign of wakefulness.

"Amber is getting worried about him," Jade continued, allowing James a turn at the keyhole. "He comes out of it now and then, but he hasn't eaten or slept in almost three days."

Amber hadn't been much better herself, Jade reflected, listening to James heave a sigh. She would only leave the room when Jade or Bartleby persuaded her to eat or rest, and even then both often had to take her by the arm to lead her out. There were times when Jade didn't even want to do that, since it meant she would have to take Amber's vigil over the sorcerer, and she still couldn't bear being anyway near the man who had brought destruction on her home…her life…

Jade hugged herself as she turned away from the door, trying not to remember being trapped under the collapsed ceiling. It was difficult, with evidence of the ravaged castle still visibly around her. Walls still sported their straining scars; glass-less windows covered with any fabric possible to keep out the elements. Thick wooden beams either supported or took the place of pillars to keep up what was left of the upper floors, and several staircases and rooms remained off-limits for the hazards they posed. Though Amber had taken advantage of the truce between royals and the sorcerers' coalition to begin reconstruction on the castle, restoring the castle to its full magnificence was too great a feat for the manpower they had now. Witches did their best to help inexperienced builders when they could be spared, and even the trolls that lived in the castle tunnels had poked their heads up to volunteer aid. Amber herself admitted she was unconcerned about the elegance, only focusing as of now on rooms considered essential to everyday life.

For some reason it still irked Jade that the king's study was considered one of these "essentials". If the dungeons proved that unsafe for Serano to use the bracelet, what made the study any safer for him?

"Nothing is safe while he's here," Jade muttered. "If he wants to be safe, he needs to go do this somewhere else, and stop risking everyone's lives…James!" She turned suddenly as the thought struck here and shook his shoulder. "What if Serano can't find his grandfather? What if this doesn't work?"

James considered that idea grimly. "It has to. He has to. No one has figured out where Dovenix is hiding, and until we find him and turn him over to the sorcerer elders, they won't continue the peace negotiations."

"And Sofia will have to stay in hiding." Jade couldn't help her disappointment. "And King Roland and Queen Miranda will never be able to come home, and nothing will end this war…"

"Stop that!" James flung his arms around her. Jade crumpled against him, ignoring how his armor pinched against her dress. "Of course, this is going to work! We're going to a way to end this war and bring them all home! Dad, Mom, Sofia..."

"You have a plan?" Jade finally saw the letter he clutched in his free hand.

"No, not yet."

"Then what…?"

"It's from father." James' couldn't conceal his grin as he waved the letter. "They got Amber's message from the fairies. They're on their way home as we speak!"

"Really? All of them?" Jade clasped her hands. How she had missed Miranda's company and gentle support all this time, and little Addie, so like Sofia.

"All of them! Dad says no one is staying behind this time. If Amber thinks that peace can finally be negotiated…"

"She does!" Jade clapped her hands, remembering Amber's determination.

"…Then Dad and Mom both believe that the entire family must be here to take part."

"Oh, James." Jade embraced him again, feeling relieved for the first time. "It really does feel like the war is almost over."

"Now, we just need Dovenix," James declared, knocking at the study door.

Yes, Dovenix. Jade held back as her husband strode into the room, holding the letter aloft. She saw Serano, though still unconscious, holding Amber's hand as she stood beside him. Again that terrible rage boiled inside Jade, seeming to rise up from the place where she had once carried James' child.

Yes, they must find Dovenix and get rid of Serano forever.


	67. No Doubts

No Doubts

"In the end, I suppose there's really only one name for you," Cedric laughed, as he finished bathing the squalling newborn in the washbasin. "There can be no doubt, truly."

The bluish tint to the child's skin was already turning to a healthy pink as Cedric wrapped him in the last clean blanket they had, reassuring the sorcerer that the baby would be alright after all. He had been terrified that his hands, shaking and clumsy as they were with his potions and spells, would harm the baby. There had been no time to even think about such a thing, with Sofia crying out and clasping his forearms so tightly he could hardly speak with the pain. And then, just when it really occurred to him how little he knew about birth and infants, the child's head had emerged against his hand, and he'd had to focus on maneuvering the baby into the blanket on his lap.

"And to think I believed that you had died in the womb," Cedric continued, laughing in spite of his weariness, as the piercing cries echoed through the room. "To think! For that one split second of time you were so quiet. I thought all our work was for nothing."

He didn't know why he kept laughing, except there was something so marvelous about the way the child fought the air with his fists and scrunched his little face as he cried. The horror that had overcome Cedric at the sight of the newborn lying still on his knees and the haggard look Sofia shot him as she begged over and over, "Is he alright? Is he alright?" was slowly fading away, leaving behind a comforting peace that Cedric could never remember feeling. He could barely even recall the nasty shock that had surged through his blood, causing him (or some competent part of him he'd yet to meet) to slice through the birth cord quickly and turn the baby over his lap to slap him. All he'd wanted to do since the baby's first cry was laugh, and so that's what he did as he finally clasped the baby against his chest.

"Cedric?" Sofia called behind him as she recovered from her daze at last.

"Here he is," Cedric reassured her, holding the baby high for her to see. "Your new little son, my princess." He stumbled to the bed and gently laid his charge against her chest, smiling in relief as she roused herself to cradle the baby.

"Hello, my little one," she said, pressing a kiss to the baby's cheek. "Hello, my beautiful little boy." The child sensed his mother, and his eyes fluttered open as though to try to see her.

Though worn to a thread and feeling his knees buckling as he lowered himself on the edge of the bed, Cedric couldn't keep his eyes off of the two. He ignored the state of the room with the soiled blankets he'd tossed off in a corner and the sharp smell of fresh blood that permeated the air, especially from his own shirt and trousers. The jars with his mothers' herbs and ointments were scattered in all directions; Cedric had stopped bothering to be organized the minute Sofia's cries keened. Even when Sofia loosened the front of her gown to feed her son Cedric didn't bother to avert his gaze and even moved to help her sit up further in the bed. Having lifted her nightgown himself to massage her abdomen again and again during her labor and settled between her knees to help direct the baby, modesty at this point seemed a minimal concern.

And he loved the feeling that swelled through him as he watched Sofia cuddle and feed her living, breathing son.

"You did it," he said, marveling at them both, not even sure whether he was speaking to the woman who still glowed in her drenched, weary state or the child who suckled passionately at her breast, settling into his new life.

"You did it," Sofia responded, stroking the wisps of hair on her child's head. "You did everything."

"I did nothing of note." Cedric laughed wearily as he remembered his panic at her early contractions, and how he nearly lost his head as he sloshed water and dropped jars every which way. He'd wanted his magic so badly he'd almost risked rushing off and leaving her alone to find his wand (what sort of coward could even think of such a thing?) She'd had to tell him when to heat the water and which herbs to use, and not to be afraid when the blood seemed to gush as the child made his way. She had held herself together when the contractions grew closer.

How could anyone so young be that strong?

"You've done more than you realize, my great sorcerer." Sofia's voice fell low as weariness started to claim her again.

 _My great sorcerer._ Cedric swallowed. He ran his hand over Sofia's damp curls. "I was so afraid, Sofia," he admitted, whispering. "You don't know how much."

"I do." Sofia's eyes fluttered as she shared a smile with him. "But you did it anyway, just like you always do."

Cedric gazed at her as he let his hand linger on her cheek. He wanted to tell her how strong she was, how he admired her; to rest and let him take care of everything from then on, because he'd never think of leaving her again…

"I love you."

Cedric started, certain he'd heard her wrong. But Sofia's hand, moving languidly in her exhaustion, found his arm. "I love you, Cedric"

"And I…love you, Sofia." Cedric kissed her forehead as the emotion surged through him. "I love you, my darling, darling girl. And… I think I love you, too… little Hugo," he laughed, daring his guess as he felt drawn to kiss the baby as well. "More than I ever thought I would, after everything you've put us through."

"Hugo," Sofia repeated, drawing the baby closer to her cheek. "My sweet Hugo."

Yes. Cedric laughed as he watched sleep claim them both of his loved ones. There had never been any doubt about this one's name at all. Never any doubt at all.


	68. Others' Troubles

Other's Troubles

"Ivy? Are you even listening?" Nettle snapped, suddenly realizing that her companion hadn't responded in anyway. Not even a token "Hmmm" or "Oh, how terrible," which would have been at least adequate considering the news.

Instead, Ivy had seated herself on the grass, skirts spread out around her, and busied herself tossing leftovers of Nettle's tea cakes to the squirrels and chipmunks playing at her feet. She had helped Nettle tend the flowers for a while, but at some point had lost interest.

Just when she had stopped helping, Nettle couldn't even recall. Her mind was a whirl.

"Are…you…listening?" Nettle demanded, turning from the flowers to glare at the Princess, hands on her hips.

"No," Ivy replied, carelessly.

"Iv-vy!" Nettle slapped the flowers with her wand. "This is important!"

"So you say, but I have yet to see why."

"Oohh." Nettle tried to contain her frustration, though it took a good deal of lip biting. Cold-hearted wretch! Though there was no doubt they had become closer through the years, the girl had a way of making her temper flare. Yes, she had slowly come to understand that Ivy's moodiness and sulks were just her attempts to handle her odd personality quirks. The exile, unkind though it might have been, had allowed Ivy time to accept and adapt to her introversion, molding her into a quiet woman who truly preferred the peace of her own thoughts. Kindlier now through Princess Sofia's influence, she still held fast to her quiet ways, seeking solitude as though it were drink to quench her thirst.

A loner by nature herself, Nettle was grateful for Ivy's needful calm. Just sitting in peace with someone close by was a comfort she never realized she had missed, and she found herself drawn more and more to the island and her garden, losing interest in the position she had finally gained among her fellow fairies.

But just now, with the latest word from her fairy folk still swarming hotly in her mind, the fairy had a dire need for someone to ease them.

"It's quite possible that this Dovenix fellow isn't acting alone," she continued, speaking louder to snap Ivy out of her self-imposed reverie. "No sorcerer could have held a shielding spell this long unless he was channeling magic from another source…" she trailed off, watching Ivy out of the corner of her eye.

The princess' composure didn't change.

"My former masters have warned every fairy near and far to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Magic disappearing from a certain area, or some magic creature sticking his nose in where he isn't wanted…"

"Well, all the more luck to them," Ivy murmured, teasing a sparrow with the final piece of her tea cake. "If they keep their nose to the grind, I'm sure they will find something of value."

"Don't you even care?" Nettle blurted, slapping the flowers with her wand in a burst of fury. She darted directly into Ivy' face, coming nose to nose with her. "Doesn't any of this bother you in the slightest?"

"Why should it?"

"Why should it? Why should it?" Nettle grasped her wand so tightly her fingers turned purple. "Kingdoms are falling apart, Ivy! Your kingdom…my kingdom…My folk are suffering from this! You think fairies can maintain their peace and alliances when their allies are ripping each other to shreds? If they haven't changed their forms to hide from all this trouble, they've been working themselves to the bone to protect their friends, find Dovenix and his ilk, and put a stop to this trouble."

"Then they're only doing what they promised to do when they made alliances with humans," Ivy responded, still maddeningly calm. "What concern is it of mine?"

"What about Sofia?" Magic sparked from Nettle's wand, threatening though Nettle couldn't concentrate on a spell. "Your friend's life is in danger while all this is going on. Doesn't that worry you in the slightest? Even the teeniest bit?"

Ivy's eyes searched her face. "Would my worrying change anything?"

"What?" Nettle's wand poofed as the magic dissipated.

"Would my crying and carrying on about this make the search for this sorcerer any easier?" Ivy's tone stayed even. "Would it stop this hate and fear between people, or bring Sofia to her home any sooner?"

"Well…I…I…" Nettle unclenched her hands.

"Would it help fairies recover from watching people they love suffer?" Ivy put a hand to Nettle's cheek, brushing away a tear Nettle didn't even realize had been running down her cheek.

"No." Nettle admitted, dropping her wand at last. She turned away from Ivy's soft gaze to look at her abused blossoms. "I guess you're right. Worrying yourself into a tizzy doesn't do your friends any good."

"No, it doesn't." Ivy patted the ground by her skirts. Nettle accepted the invitation and settled herself comfortably at the princess' side. "Some problems are for others to work out. Even if I wanted to, there's nothing I could do to help. Except lose myself in this fighting, and perhaps make matters even worse, which I don't want to do."

"When did you get to be so wise?" Nettle asked, gently, as Ivy shifted to lay her head against her shoulder.

"When I realized that one doesn't become a queen by forcing others to change," Ivy replied, closing her eyes as Nettle stroked her hair.


	69. Dreams

Dreams

It seemed to Ruby that she had hardly fallen asleep when a sudden dread shook her awake again. She swallowed shallow breaths, straining to listen above the sound of her thudding heart. She could not hear the sound of the watcher's warning horn, though, which she would have heard even through Dillon's snoring. She relaxed again and turned to press her face into her husband's side. Besides, if there were any attacks on the village, Dillon would have been the first out of bed. It was up to him to grab their girls and get them down into the cellar for safety, leaving Ruby free to snatch her gear and hurry to join the volunteers to protect the village supplies. They'd practiced this drill so well it had become routine; they had even created enough time for her to kiss him and the girls before she rushed away.

Dillon shifted further into the pillows as she snuggled against his thin back, enjoying even the smell of wool that never seemed to leave him, though he had lost his flock long ago when the war started. He still talked long and often about getting himself a new flock and finally building that house on the little bit of land his father had been able to leave him. And while Ruby dreaded the idea of leaving the creature comforts of the village and her work as head volunteer of the village watchers, she admired Dillon's sweet dreams of the future. Even as her sheep-less shepherd did odd jobs in the village to make ends meet, running errands between the witches' guild and the volunteers in between, he never stopped planning for fields filled with sheep.

But the dread didn't leave her as she hugged his wiry frame, and Ruby finally gave in to the nagging thought that begged her over and over to check on the girls, just to be sure.

"I'll be back," she whispered in response to Dillon's sleepy murmuring when she rolled away from him. She paused by the window in the hallway to peek out between the shutters.

Torches from the watch burned in the distance like dots against the dark. But there was stillness and peace; nothing outside had woken her.

"Perhaps that really is the end to the attacks," she told them, hardly able to believe it. For years it seemed that hardly a day had gone by without some sorcerer's trick shattering their lives. Perhaps the rumors were right, and Queen Amber had achieved peace after all. If only that were true…

"If only…if only…" A soft voice echoed her thought out loud, its melody playing inside the house.

Ruby grasped the window ledge tightly, holding her breath again as her mind thought wildly of the dagger laying with her gear.

"…If only peace were given my sweet, to rest in the hay where the tiny lambs play…"

Ruby released the breath in a rush of dizzying relief as she recognized both tune and singer. She crept towards the door to the girls' bedroom, opening the door slowly to keep from startling the singer.

A soft blue light showed her Sofie and Jadie snuggled in bed together again. Though Ruby had finally given them separate beds, they could often be found in one bed come the morning. Dillon saw no reason to worry about it, and, Ruby, guilty every time she had to leave them when the warning horns sounded, had kept her disapproval to herself. If it comforted them, then there was no reason to put an end to it. If there was truth to be told, it comforted her, too, seeing them grow so close.

What truly touched her at that moment was the sight of her fairy godmother again sitting against the headboard, wand with its soft light held over their heads in one hand as she held Jadie's hand with the other.

"…Drink a cool draught. Dance in the meadow. Never let fear steal you again…"

Tizzy's eyes lifted from the sleeping girls, catching Ruby's gaze. Her tender smile deepened at the sight of her first godchild, and she nodded, indicating the girls.

No more than that was needed. Ruby returned the smile and shut the door again, gently. Tizzy had often come to watch over the girls, when she was able. Some nights she made her presence known, and sometimes she chose to slip in unnoticed. Ruby covered her mouth to hide her chuckle, too relieved to even scold herself for forgetting that it might have been Tilly.

But there, the dread was gone. She didn't bother to look out the shutters again as she headed back for her bed and her husband. If there were any danger to be faced after this, at least she could be sure that her girls would be looked after. What was there to dread when your fairy godmother came at night?

Within minutes of slipping into bed and snuggling against Dillon, Ruby was fast asleep, dreaming her own dreams again. Whether they included fairy godmothers or sheep she could never remember. Whatever it was she dreamed so peacefully and long disappeared with the early morning cry that one of the volunteer watchers had been attacked in the night.


	70. Dreams Fade

Dreams Fade

Amber could hardly remember how she had come to be asleep, but she knew it had been a long time since she had woke so pleasantly. She lay in bed, studied the wooden beams in the ceiling, thoughtfully watching the sunlight from the window playing across them. She could hear someone milling around downstairs, but simply didn't have the will to get up just yet. It felt so lovely.

"There's no need," she heard a familiar voice reassuring. "It's still early, and he won't need feeding just yet. Just rest and let your body heal."

Heal? Amber ran a hand down her oddly simple nightgown until she felt a water bottle wrapped in a cloth. It was still warm, and it eased the sore muscles of her thighs as she shifted her legs.

"That's odd," the voice said again. "I filled it last night. It should have grown cold by now…oh! Oh, that man!" Amber laughed along with the voice as she understood. "He must have heated more water and refilled it while I was sleeping. What a thoughtful thing to do."

Indeed. Amber agreed, drawing the quilt around her, grateful to rest in peace for once. There was something charming about the cozy room that settled her. She might even fall asleep again if she wasn't careful.

"But just who is he talking to?" the voice woke her. She strained her ears, listening, but all she could catch was the sharp tones of voice chatting away. "Well, perhaps he is just speaking to himself again. He did that in his workshop quite a bit. Perhaps, I should go see." A funny mischief tickled Amber, and she grinned at the thought. "Just give him a little start. Nothing too frightening. But first, I'd better feed the baby."

Amber groaned at the thought of sitting up when her middle was aching so. But a new ache had begun in her chest, and she realized that ignoring it would only make matters worse. So she drew herself up, cringing at the soreness, and reached for the basket sitting on chair nearby. A terrible shock passed through her when she found the basket empty, and she heard the voice groaning in horror. No, no, they couldn't have come…they couldn't have taken him…

The voice pealed into laughter again.

"So that's who he is talking to!" Amber collapsed into the pillow in relief. "Oh, that silly man! Now, I just have to play a trick on him!"

Amber quite agreed. Really, after the concern he caused.

It was difficult getting out of bed and making her way down the stairs. Every bone in her body cried out for relief, and her head swam so badly that at one point she had to grip the stair rail before she passed out. But, thankfully, she made it to the bottom floor, happily met by a warm sun that shone through every open window in the cottage and a well dusted living room with a clean fireplace.

"Has he cleaned everything?" the voice marveled. Amber found herself moved by its fondness as she gazed at the neat little room. "Really, he shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"No, no, they aren't ready yet, my lad!" Now Amber could hear the conversation in the kitchen more clearly. "Don't you see? They need to brown more on the bottom first. Then and only then do you take the spatula and FLIP!"

A baby cooed in answer, and Amber's heart melted.

"Well, that's what your mother does, and what my mother did. And I've watched both of them do it, so I know I'm up for the challenge!"

The baby squeaked.

"…Well, no, I've never made them on my own before. But, really, how hard could it be? Oh, don't give me that look, my boy!"

Amber could barely stifle her laughter as she crept along the wall to the kitchen. A quick peek nearly undid her efforts at keeping quiet, though. For there at the stove, proudly sporting an apron and wielding a spatula in one hand, stood Cedric the great. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows (robe nowhere in sight), and there was barely an inch of him that hadn't been dusted with flour. Despite that, his face beamed as he gazed down at a sizzling pan, waiting expectantly for whatever was cooking.

While Amber could hardly guess what he was cooking just from the sight of emptied bags of flour and sugar, and the eggshells that littered the table, the voice became excited.

"Pancakes!" it exclaimed, forgetting itself. "You're making pancakes!"

That startled him. Cedric yipped and spun away from the stove, both hands grabbing at a sling he was wearing across his chest.

"Sofia!" he protested. Amber laughed along with the voice as his face went from surprise to embarrassment to scorn. "Merlin's mushrooms! Why would you sneak up on me like that? I nearly…"

"Burned the pancakes," the voice responded, still laughing as Amber pointed to the pan.

Cedric yipped again and quickly returned to his task. "Oh, no, no! They aren't burned. Thank goodness. Now, whatever were you thinking?" he demanded, as Amber stood by his elbow. "Getting out of bed in your condition to startle me in the middle of my work?"

"I only wanted to see what you were up to." Amber tweaked his nose, smiling at the annoyed look he gave her. "And give you the same scare you gave me," she added, reaching for the sling.

"What? Oh, you mean him." Cedric set aside the spatula and reached into the sling.

Amber caught her breath at the sight of the tiny baby with his bright brown eyes looking widely at the world around him. She held out her arms for him as Cedric passed him over, barely hearing as he sheepishly explained, "You were just sleeping so well. I didn't want him to wake you."

"Oh, was that it?" Amber patted the baby's back as she held him to her shoulder. The voice was relentlessly teasing as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Yes, well, he makes a nasty noise when he wants company."

"And when he wants to be fed," the voice pointed out, as the baby began to cry.

"How should I know the difference between his noises? I've only known him for less than six days."

"And yet you've shown him every inch of the cottage, taken him for walks outside and are teaching him to cook?"

Cedric busied himself with the stove. "Like I said, he makes a nasty noise when he wants company."

"Hm. So does someone else I know!"

"Oh, do be quiet, you!"

"Never, love." Amber was too busy marveling at the way the baby's head rested between her breasts, and how warm he felt in her arms. She didn't even register that Cedric had bent his head down towards her until she raised her mouth to him.

"Are you feeling stronger, my dear?" Cedric asked, when the kiss reluctantly ended. He held her chin just a moment longer, and Amber felt she was being searched by his eyes.

"A bit." Indeed, Amber was reminded of her condition again when she tried to sit in a chair to feed the baby. "Everything is still tender."

"I'll make up another of Mother's balms," Cedric insisted. "That has helped, hasn't it?"

"Yes. I think so." Amber played with the baby's hand as she watched him suckle. "There's been no bleeding anyway. That's a blessing."

"And not worth mentioning," Cedric declared, too vehemently. Amber watched him closely, trying to puzzle out the mystery of his hurried movements and tense back.

"Cedric, you aren't worried about me, are you?"

"Of course not!" Cedric slammed the spatula against the pan a little too hard.

"Because it does take everything a while to heal, you know. You remember I was this weak after I had Birk…"

"…Where you had a midwife and a castle staff to help you, and medicines and magic at your every disposal, and you weren't alone in a cottage, with a sorcerer's curse breathing down your neck…"

"Our friends will send word soon. We can't have waited this long for nothing. We'll be able to go home sooner than we think." Amber was surprised at the confidence the voice exuded. Especially considering that she had become dizzier since sitting down, and the pain in her abdomen was growing stronger. Perhaps it just wanted to settle Cedric down so he'd stop making such a fuss.

"How can you be sure?" Cedric protested, placing a plate of golden cakes before her on the table. He bent over her to finger the little fist the baby held out. "This has gone on far longer than it should have. How can you be so sure nothing worse has happened?"

On the voice's sudden bidding, Amber reached out pull Cedric's head towards her and place a kiss on his cheek. "I must be sure, that's why. Don't give up hope, my love."

"Alright." Cedric placed his own kiss on her forehead. "If you can believe everything will be alright, then so can I."

 _But it can't be._ _Something is wrong._ Amber found herself panicking as she pulled herself away from the scene. One moment she was there, holding the baby and stroking Cedric's cheek, the next she was looking in at the kitchen window as Sofia handed Cedric the baby. _That pain…doesn't she feel it? I did!_

"But why did I feel it?" Amber asked, hearing her own voice this time. "Why can I see her now in my dreams? I haven't before. Oh, yes, I have, yes, I have!" she exclaimed, as a terrible memory of Hugo's lifeless body came before her. "Something is happening, and I'm seeing it again. I'm seeing it! What is it, though?"

"Reach deep now." A new voice filled Amber's ears. Sofia and the cottage stayed before her, but a new foreboding filled Amber. "Hold tightly to it. Don't let it falter."

"I can't, Grandfather!" A girl whimpered. "I can't do it again."

"You can, and you will." Amber cringed at his forcefulness. His words seemed to grip her like a vice, ready to squeeze the life from her. "I'm through waiting and watching. I want an end to this matter! Now, complete the spell."

The girl's voice chanted, trembling with every word. Before Amber's eyes, Sofia stood from her chair and swayed.

"Faster! You must force them to use magic! We'll never find them otherwise."

The girl obeyed. Sofia took a step forward and stumbled.

"Sofia!" Amber cried throwing out her arms to catch her. Cedric got to her first, crying out in alarm as blood began to drench Sofia's nightgown.

"Now, we have them." The man gloated in Amber's mind. "Now they'll have to use their magic if they want to save her."

"Grandfather…" the girl sobbed.

"How could you?" Amber cried out, trying to bang her way inside the cottage. Anything to get to Sofia, anything to get Cedric and the baby. Instead, she found herself hurling towards the torch lights of a cavern, straight towards an old man shadowed in dark depths. Wizened and bent, he still lifted eyes sharp and spiteful to her.

"Who are you?" he demanded, furiously. "How have you come here?"

Then, Amber broke the spell. She woke up and raised her head up from the chair where she had been resting on her knees. She heard the shouts outside the office door, and the panicked banging on the door. Groggy, she slowly registered her brother's words as she saw Serano's bracelet slipped loosely over her wrist.

"A watcher has been injured! Serano has escaped!"


	71. Readiness

Readiness

"Sofia! Are you almost ready?"

"Getting there!" Sofia replied, as cheerful as a bumble bee as she hurried this way and that around the nursery. It was difficult to tidy everything up, especially with Hugo squirming against her shoulder and Birk clinging to her skirts as he bounced excitedly.

"Hold on just a minute, sweetheart," Sofia said, absently, as Birk suddenly demanded his missing wooden dragon. "I'm almost done here."

"I'd hardly say so!" Cedric announced himself, as he strode into the room.

"I'm almost done," Sofia assured him, dipping down to search underneath Hugo's crib for the missing toy."

"So you've been saying for the last twenty minutes," Cedric scoffed, his wrinkles deepening with his impatience. His scowl softened, however, Sofia saw out of the corner of her eye, when Birk went running up to him, arms out held and pleading for his beloved Dragon.

"The ceremony is starting. Baileywick has started up the orchestra, your parents are already receiving guests into the throne room, and I am being bothered at every turn with people asking, 'Where is dear Princess Sofia? How is dear Princess Sofia? Where are the dear, sweet little princes?' You haven't locked them away, now have you?"

"Oh, you poor, mistreated sorcerer!" Sofia couldn't help laughing at the way Cedric raised his voice shrilly to mimic the guests. "So cruelly punished!"

"Indeed, and a fat lot of help you are!" Cedric balanced Birk in one arm and flicked his wand with his free hand, quickly producing the dragon toy from behind the toy chest. "Leaving me to deal with that mob all on my own, while you take your time up here. I have said again and again that I am not suited for royal duties. You are the princess! You are supposed to be welcoming the nobles."

"I'm nearly done."

"You promised Princess Amber you would take up her duties with Princess Adora so she could prepare for the ceremony. You said you would do it! Not Cedric will do it."

"I'm nearly done," Sofia answered, coolly as she smoothed Hugo's hair. She faced Cedric squarely, smiling triumphantly as he rolled his eyes.

"That does it," he declared, sourly. "I'll never believe another word you say ever again."

"So if I tell you how much I love you and admire you, and appreciate you?" Sofia held the front of his shirt to keep him still as she kissed him.

Finally, Cedric calmed down and smiled sheepishly. "…I suppose I could forgive you everything, just this once."

"Then, let's go down," Sofia said, taking a moment to adjust the front of his robe (nicely laundered and pressed, by her own efforts). "I am ready now."

"Not quite," Cedric said, catching her sleeve. Mystified, Sofia watched as he set Birk on the floor and held his wand aloft. With a quick spell, he produced a silver tiara, with diamonds set in his peaks.

"A queen mother must look the part always," he declared, fondly setting the crown atop her curls before kissing her forehead. "Even if she insists on dismissing the nannies to clean nurseries on her own and abandons her husband to the fates of the court."

"You know I would never abandon you, Cedric," Sofia replied, cuddling her baby against one cheek while she felt Cedric's hand rest against her other.

"Then will you come with me this time to greet your family?"

"Yes. Let's go see Mom and Dad." Sofia handed him the baby at his silent request and reached out to take the arm he offered her. She reached up with her free hand to clasp her amulet, feeling it pulse as it warmed her and strengthened her.

Her dearest treasure. Always with her.

 _But how can you be wearing it now? It's still buried at the base of the tree._ The thought stopped her cold. She released Cedric's arm to grab at her amulet with both hands, and vaguely aware of Cedric and the children moving on without her. _My precious thing…how can you be here?_

 _It's a dream, of course! I must be dreaming of a better future!_

 _But if it's a dream, how can I be feeling my amulet? How can I be seeing it?_

"Cedric?" she called out, trying to rush out after the fading figures of husband and children.

"I'm here, Sofia." She heard him reply nearby in a quiet, pained voice. She opened her eyes at last, and found him sitting by the bed, clutching Hugo in his arms with his wand held tightly in one hand, his face haggard and stained with streaks of dirt.

"What happened?" Still weak from loss of blood, Sofia struggled to raise her head from the pillow. The window had been barred shut, dots of light revealing itself through the smallest of cracks. The door to the room was also shut and blocked by the dresser that had been against an opposite wall. They were shut in.

But there was something more to that, Sofia realized. Something invisible that seemed to encase the room. She held her amulet tighter as she tried to puzzle it all out.

"Cedric," she whimpered, holding her amulet before her eyes as it all began to dawn on her. "Cedric, what have you done…What have you done?"

Cedric only moaned again, refusing to look at her even as she reached out from the bed to grasp him. The only answer she received was the wind knocking against the cottage, growing fiercer and fiercer until to began to shake the very foundation.

And Sofia's heart failed her as she realized that every precaution they had taken had been for naught.


	72. A Call to Action

A Call to Action

"Poseidon's pumpkins!" Goodwyn exclaimed, dropping his wand as the nasty black cloud that had materialized in Merlin's grand hall dissipated, revealing their intruder. "Why have you risked coming here?"

His comrades likewise lowered their own wands as he rushed forward, but kept their spells ready on their lips should the intruder try anything. Winnifred especially held tightly to Birk, ready to shield him from any threat.

But Serano, wild-eyed and faltering from his abrupt spell, only clasped at Goodwyn's robe as he stumbled.

"They've been found," he gasped, as Goodwyn struggled to hold him upright. "Your son, Amber's sister…they can't escape! Please, I need your help!"

"They've been found?" Winnifred shrieked, forgetting the child's safety at once as she rushed to her husband's side. "My poor Ceddie!"

"I have to go," Serano babbled over and over, shaking as he tried to keep himself together. Goodwyn clearly recognized the signs of magic strain taking their toll on him. He'd used too much of his magic too quickly. "I have to do something. This was my fault…I made the way for this to happen…"

"Then, we'll go with you," Merlin announced, emerging from the crowd. "It's about time we stopped mopping around here, like senseless dullards." He pushed up his sleeves and summoned his favorite wand. "Who will join me to rescue Goodwyn's son and the Princess and end this once and for all?"

Cries echoed around Goodwyn as his friends were roused, age falling away like cloaks cast off.

But Goodwyn felt his heart sinking, shattering, as Serano slipped to his knees, shaking his head furiously.

"It's too late for them…it's too late for them."

"You mean…?" Goodwyn knelt down in front of him, catching hold of his chin to encourage the sorcerer to raise his head, even while he hoped, prayed, wished that the young man was wrong.

Serano's eyes pleaded with him. "Please forgive me…please forgive me…"

Goodwyn gripped his wand as though it were the hilt of a sword. His ears caught some call that little Birk made, and for a second he thought it was his Cedric toddling into his workshop to "play magic" with him. The tricks that his mind suddenly played, as he squeezed his bleary eyes shut, making him feel the way Cedric grasped the hem of his robe and begged for just one little spell, pretty, pretty, please, Papa?

" _I won't do it wrong! You'll see! I'll be just like you!"_

"Then where is it you need our help going?" he demanded, eyes still shut as he tried to keep the memories alive. "Tell me!" He all but roared when Serano remained silent. The cheering cries ceased immediately, halted by a fury Goodwyn knew he had never shown in his life. Even Winnifred, he saw as he opened his eyes and caught her stooping beside him, was painfully speechless for the first time in her life. A deeper pain smote him then, and pierced still further when he looked into the startled eyes of the child on her hip and regretted that he had lost yet another parent he was too young to remember.

But before Goodwyn could express any apology, Serano whispered into the silence.

"To my grandfather. I know where is hiding now, and I have to end this. I have to!"


	73. Protected

Protected

"If only Serano had been there to help," Evonica murmured, as the baby's peaceful brown eyes came to rest on her. "Things like this never went wrong when Serano helped."

Around her, Grandfather raged on, his fury filling their hiding place with every spell he cast. The hungry eagerness that had shone from his face when she presented the infant prince to him had faded into a terrible rage when he realized their predicament.

"You witless idiot!" He still muttered between spells, hardly taking the time to look at her. "You miserable little fool."

"Don't mind him." Evonica stroked the baby's cheek with trembling fingers. "He's just tired. It's hard hiding away when you know people are after you. When he's quieter, he calls me his 'darling' and 'precious Cassia'. That was my grandmather's name. The fairy folk named her after the evergreen tree she was born from. She was a fairy, see? But, of course, you don't know that. No one does anymore. They forgot her, just as they forgot us."

Evonica sighed as exhaustion settled further on her. The pain from the dagger wound on her shoulder still throbbed, and she was slowly losing the battle to remain conscious. But closing her eyes to rest only brought Princess Sofia before her again, kneeling on a cottage bed with blood staining her nightgown, and her eyes flashing fury as she held her dagger before her. That had been even more unsettling than Cedric the Great weaving his spells over the princess and the baby tucked safely in his basket. To look into furious eyes that had once been merry and gentle with her…to feel the sting of the dagger as she stepped forward to take the basket…to watch the princess fall away as Grandfather's own spells crossed the distance to encircle Evonica and the baby and all but destroy the cottage…

"If only Serano had been there," Evonica could only sigh again, as the baby cried for his mother's touch. She put a finger to his mouth to hush him, just as she had done with Prince Birk when she tended him such a long time ago. It had been pleasant to hold such as beautiful child, carrying him around on her hip everywhere. Birk had such wide, gorgeous eyes, and this little one had almost the same.

"But I helped make you," Evonica told him, oddly proud of herself as she admired the newborn. "I used Grandmother's spell on the princess to help make you. It was Grandfather's spell, really, so they could have children. Fairies and sorcerers…well, they say a nasty curse befalls the races if they intermarry without permission. And grandmother ran away from the fairies to be with grandfather, even though they told her not to. After that, it took them so long to find a spell that would give them children. But then they finally had Uncle Grimtrix and my father and aunt. Then, they used it to help Mother have Serano and me…though, perhaps they shouldn't have had me. Mother had difficulty with the spell a second time. Father and Grandfather never explained how she died, but now I know it made her bleed so much no spell in the world could save her. I guess that's why Uncle Grimtrix wouldn't marry…maybe…"

Evonica put the baby close to her cheek as he began to squall around her finger. "Perhaps if Mother had had the Amulet of Avalor to protect her, like Sofia, she wouldn't have died either. But now, never mind. Father promised I'll see her again one day. But now, we'll have Uncle Grimtrix back instead. Hush now. You'll see your mother again, soon, when Grandfather finds the right spell. And maybe he'll let Serano and father come back, too, so everything will be alright again." She closed her eyes, suddenly unable to hear Grandfather's shouting voice or the baby's crying.

"But I'll hold you until then," she reassured the baby, barely hearing her own voice as darkness dipped over her. "I helped create you, and that makes you mine for the time being. My baby boy."

Her fingers grew lax around the baby, her hand failing away until her fingers touched the warm jewel at the center of the Amulet of Avalor, tied loosely around the baby's chest; the only thing in the world that protected the child from Dovenix's dreadful magic.


	74. Home Again

Home Again

"You're sure you saw something out there?" James scanned the land beyond the walls, trying to peer past the shield. Dawn was slow in coming, but the spell that the witches' maintained cast an odd shimmer that skewed any natural light.

"Of course, I saw something." The tall witch at his side tossed her red hair flippantly. "What makes you think I'd call you out here for any old thing?"

"Did Lucinda see it?" James ignored her petulant remarks as he ran his mind over the list of guards scouring the area. Uncle Bartleby had hand selected men to follow the path Serano had taken; strong, steadfast soldiers willing to risk any dangers to bring back their captive.

"He is not and never was a captive, James," Amber still protested mildly whenever he used the word around her. "He was always free to come and go as he wanted. He only chose to stay to help us."

"But what's he up to now?" Jade had interceded. "Why rush off without a word? Why attack the guard? It's too suspicious."

"I still trust him." Amber continued to turn the bracelet over her wrist. "Whatever the matter is, he will prove himself our friend always."

But James still felt torn over the matter. One minute he had complete confidence in the sorcerer who had risked life and family to set things right, the next he worried that they had placed their own lives in the hands of sly manipulator. With Father and Mother's ship just days away from arriving, and Amber's peace meeting with the sorcerer elders coming anytime now…

"There!" The witch thrust her arm out. "Don't you see it now? That flash of light."

Yes, he saw it now. James grasped the hilt of his sword, preparing himself as the flash silently lit up the sky. By now other witches and his posted guards had noticed the sight as well and were racing towards their posts.

"Another attack, Sir James?" A guard whispered, coming round his other side.

"It couldn't be! The sorcerers stopped their attacks weeks ago when the truce was called."

"But that's magic." Lucinda had finally joined them, her dark eyes grave. "There's no doubt. Look at the colors it turns. All those pinks and blues…"

"But why is it changing colors?" Those standing around the walls started and turned on their heels to find Amber standing directly behind them. "Since when did sorcerers use pastels to for their magic?"

"Amber!" James snapped. He rushed forward to seize her arm. "Go back inside the castle! You're just a target out here."

Amber resisted him, her eyes fixed on the lights. "That doesn't look like sorcerers magic to me. It looks more like the fairy magic the school mistresses used. Remember, their colors?"

"Sir James, she's right." Lucinda and her witches were suddenly up on their brooms. "It's not an attack! It's a signal!"

The wall spell shimmered before their eyes, dropping down a panel for the witches to rush out.

"Wait!" James seized one of the brooms as he drew his sword. "I'm coming, too."

"James, no…"

Amber hadn't even finished her protest when the lights blinded them all. The shield fell before them in a gusting rush that sent them all hurtling backwards. James caught the wall as he fell, avoiding a sheer plummet to the ground below. He fought to regain his senses, blinking against the spots the lights left as he stared at the ground below. It took time before he registered the two figures the lights had left behind, huddled just outside the gates in his vision.

Even then, he could hardly believe his ears at the plaintive call of a familiar voice…

"SOFIA!" Amber's cry rang out.

James was on his feet and rushing after the flying skirts of his twin as she raced down the steps.

"Open the gates!" They ordered in unison as guards hurried to fulfill their request. The questions that shot through James' mind could barely form themselves as words in his frenzy to reach his stepsister. So he was hardly prepared to be greeted by a filthy haggard sorcerer who pushed his way inside the gates, half-carrying, half-dragging a bedraggled woman in a bloody gown.

"Take her, you idiots! Quickly!"

James caught Sofia as Cedric's legs finally gave way and he collapsed senselessly to the ground.

"Sofia!" Amber fussed over their stepsister as James lifted her up in both arms. "Sofia! Oh, Sofia!"

Sofia's face was grey, and her eyes fluttered as she struggled to look at them at them both

"My Hugo…they have…my…my…" And then she faded before their eyes.


	75. A Promise

A Promise

"Once upon a time, there lived a royal sorcerer; the greatest sorcerer to ever serve a noble king!" Winnifred's voice softly said as she tucked Birk into his bed. "But the trouble was that he didn't know that he was capable of such greatness. He was raised in the shadow of an eloquent, majestic father, descended from a long line of royal sorcerers. He tried his best, but a great error inhibited him at a young age, and he was judged so fiercely his heart broke. Careless words spoken can still pierce like arrows, and the sorcerer bore every one of the arrows that hurt him."

 _Cedric had roused almost as soon as the guards had lifted him from the ground. He refused to rest further and fought their efforts to care for his wounds, demanding Sofia until they had shown him where they had laid her. He ignored their surprise as he stooped over her bed, brushing her hair aside so he could kiss her forehead._

" _My dear girl, please forgive me," he whispered to her, forgetting his audience._

 _James started to speak, but Amber stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She watched the two with odd look on her face, as though she were remembering something faint._

"He practiced his arts with fervor; an eager student, if an awkward one. But his efforts fell to naught in the face of unrelenting criticism and disinterested folk, until whatever potential he might have achieved by his enthusiasm alone drifted into mist. Even the dark arts and ways he turned to failed him in their lofty promises of wealth and strength. It seemed his name would never be remembered for anything other than foolishness and failure."

" _Is she…?" Cedric gulped, acknowledging the royal family at last. "Will she make it?" His eyes pleaded with them, bright with his panic._

" _Yes, yes, yes, of course!" Mistress Flora made her appearance before anyone else could answer. She and her close sisters had arrived on the very heels of Sofia and Cedric, having finally sealed up the portal that had fetched them from one world into another. "The amulet did its work quickly…though I daresay, we helped some when we brought them here! She will recover and be quite herself again."_

" _But the cottage is gone," Mistress Fauna mourned, sighing with regret. "Such a pity. It was such a nice place to live, too…" Her arms cradled her wand, working out some past memory._

" _Who gives two pennies about that cottage?" Mistress Merriweather grumbled as she shook her wand at them. "What about that nasty sorcerer? When are we going after him?"_

" _You know where he is?" James exclaimed, suddenly alert._

 _All eyes were drawn to Mistress Flora as, with a clever twirl of her wand, she revealed a message with the mark of Merlin upon it._

Winnfred ran her hand over Birk's hair and his eyes, chuckling as he opened them again to blink sleepily at her. "But then one day, quite by a chance, he met a sweet little girl from the kingdom village. She was a marvelous child, gentle and wise beyond her years, and quite gifted, too. Some inner sight led her to see that the sorcerer simply lacked encouragement and courage, and if given those gifts in generous doses would baffle the world with his talent. Young though she was, she took it upon herself to heal his heart in many clever, loving ways. The sorcerer became quite undone by her innocent affection, and found himself growing stronger in wisdom and kindness himself." Winnifred tapped Birk's nose.

 _The occupants quite forgot themselves in a fury of explanations and plans. James hotly insisted on mustered the remaining army for a march towards Dovenix's hiding place at once, and Bartleby struggled to calm him to think everything over clearly. Amber clasped the Seimei bracelet to her heart as she murmured over and over, "I knew we could trust Serano! I just knew it!" Meanwhile, Jade ran a damp cloth over Sofia's face, her own face darkening with some swelling fury that waited to find its victim._

 _They didn't notice the way Cedric gave Sofia's cheek a final kiss before rising from her side at last._

"They formed a fine friendship that last many years, the sorcerer finally achieving his dreams of greatness as the girl grew into a woman of adventure and heroism. They might have just continued as such for long years to come. But fate had a greater plan in store for them, unmasking its true desire for their friendship in the midst of tragedy and distress."

 _He drew in heavy breaths to calm himself, then retrieved his nearly spent wand from his shirt. His robe had been left behind in the escape from Dovenix's rage, and along with it he seemed to have lost his self-consciousness, his self-preservation, and other inner shields he had formed to hide his cowardice. Something had risen up in their place; a great rush of something fierce and dangerous…_

… _To those who had put his loved ones in peril._

"You see, precious, sometimes love comes suddenly like fireworks, and sometimes it is there all along, growing like a tender seed planted by chance and nourished by unknowing hands. The sorcerer and the girl had unknowingly planted a seed of the latter variety in their earliest meetings, and the danger in which they found themselves had caused it to grow and blossom, right underneath their noses. And this newfound love sprouted in such a way they had never known love could-in such a way the sorcerer himself never thought he could love."

 _At last, Cedric rallied himself and turned to face the others in the room. He fixed them with a glare that silenced their arguments even faster than his spoken, "Quiet! All of you!" ever could._

" _I am going, alone, to face Dovenix?" Such a grave, resolute tone they had never heard Cedric the Great use in his life. "I will face him, and bring Princess Sofia's child home safely. Do you hear me, Dovenix?" He suddenly sprang forward and seized Amber's wrist, wrenching off the bracelet and shoving it on his own arm. "Cedric the Great is coming after you now! And, Merlin's Mushrooms...I swear, if you have harmed that child by a single hair…!"_

"They say that nothing can stand against such a strong love between two people," Winnifred continued fervently, though Birk had long fallen asleep. "I only hope for you and your family's sake this is true."


	76. At Last

At Last

" _Dovenix! Enough of this madness! Surrender yourself!"_

" _Grandfather, please listen!"_

" _Listen? Listen, you traitor-child? Do you think I have gone to all this trouble just to LISTEN to the ramblings of fools?"_

Above his head, the crashes yet again shook the very foundations of his world. Hugo wailed on and on as the explosions and shouting pierced his sensitive ears. It frightened him so badly. The woman holding him hushed him over and over, but it did no good. Hugo didn't recognize her; he didn't recognize anything. One moment he was warm and content in his basket, rocked by safe, loving arms, and the next he was in this cold, miserable place, with strangers shouting and crying and doing all sorts of nasty things his mind couldn't comprehend. With no other way to protest, Hugo joined the chaos with his screams.

" _Goodwin, look out!"_

Another terrible crash as the rocks splintered and fell. Spells were uttered and cast one after the other with voices Hugo could not recognize.

" _Hold back, friends! Let the fairies handle this!"_

" _Send fairies after me, will you?"_ The angry voice that had first frightened Hugo roared with a nasty laugh. _"Let the loathsome beasts try to handle me!"_

" _Dovenix, no!"_

Another fierce crash. Another blinding flash. Hugo's voice was worn with screaming from it all. Where was mother with her sweet voice and her tender kisses? Where was his friend with the long fingers and laughing voice? Why wouldn't they answer his cries like they always did?

" _Right!"_ An eager young voice cried out. _"That's it! I've had enough of magic! Soldiers, advance!"_

" _No, Sir James…!"_

"Oh, no!" The woman who held Hugo was sobbing and rocking him now as the walls echoed with battle cries. The tender, heavy warmth from the thing around his chest tried to comfort him. It had soothed for a while with its voiceless whispers when the tired stranger who held him on her lap had fallen asleep for a time. It had burned the angry stranger who kept trying to pull it off Hugo over and over again, and stopped the strange lights that flashed over Hugo's head. But it couldn't replace the touches Hugo remembered and wanted. He wanted to be held by someone he knew. He wanted to be rocked and fed and kissed. He wanted to be…

" _Hugo!"_ There! Hugo's ears caught the familiar voice above the chaos. _"Hugo! I'm here! I'm coming. Don't be afraid!"_

That voice had talked to him and carried him everywhere, speaking of magic, and flowers, and cooking.

" _Face me, Dovenix! Where have you hidden Sofia's child?"_

" _If you come one step closer, Cedric, fool-born, I'll hurl him into the next dimension!"_

" _Do so, and you sign your own death warrant."_

Oh, please, please! I want you! Hugo cried all the louder at the sound of his friend's voice. Hurry, please!

The two voices flew together, their conjuring rising to such a frenzy the pressure overpowered the baby. He screamed to drown them out. Why wouldn't it end? Oh, why wouldn't it end…?

And then, it was over. The voices stopped. The crashes stopped. The lights faded. The only sound now was Hugo's own crying.

"Hugo…Hugo…" His friend-his wonderful, loving friend-was right beside him. "Sweet, little Hugo. Thank, Merlin, you are alright."

"Look, little prince," the weary woman who held him whispered. "Your Daddy's come."

Yet, she held on to him when other hands tried to lift him.

"It's over, Evonica. Just let me have him."

"But…but he's my baby." The woman clutched Hugo to her chest, holding him so tightly it pained him. "You wouldn't have him without me."

"Please, Evonica." Hugo's beloved friend pleaded. Hugo could feel the man's long fingers cupping the back of his head. "He can't stay with you now."

"Cedric! Be careful!" One of the voices from before cried out. The urgency terrified Hugo again

"Don't worry, Father. She won't hurt me, I don't think...No, Prince James! Friends! Please stay back. Let me do this. Let me."

The woman whimpered at some danger Hugo couldn't see and rocked harder.

"Please, Evonica, give him to me. You know he needs to be with Sofia."

"Oh." Her whimpering ceased, to Hugo's relief. "Yes. That's right. All children need their mother, don't they?" The woman loosened her embrace, and, at last, Hugo felt himself lifted into familiar, more competent arms. "He's wet, though, so be careful."

"I will. Oh, I will! Thank you!" The baby's panic subsided as he was cradled against a form he'd recognize anywhere, and the familiar voice was now sobbing over his head, "Don't be afraid, little one! Cedric's got you now. Cedric's got you now."

Finally. Hugo ceased his crying as he was kissed at long last and fell asleep in cherished arms.


	77. As Promised

As Promised

Nothing in the world could convince Cedric to let go of the baby. Try as James, Bartleby, Goodwin, and the fairy mistresses might, they could not persuade Cedric to let someone else hold little Hugo for a while.

"I promised," Cedric repeated, mechanically and steadfastly as he stumbled on. "I promised."

He held the baby as he struggled to keep up on the march to the castle, and he held the baby during the brief times they rested. The best his friends could do was to catch him should he sway or lose his footing, and persuade him to close his eyes for a brief sleep during their halts. Despite Dovenix and Evonica's capture and imprisonment with the guardians, they couldn't seem to make Cedric understand that they had won; the baby was safe.

There were other plans to be made now. The kingdoms and magical elders of the realms must decide what was to be done with the villains. They must notify kingdoms and people alike that the danger was over and the war must finally end as well. They must tend the fallen and create terms for peace.

But Cedric was only concerned with one task and couldn't be drawn into any talk until he had completed it.

"I promised," he would only say, growing paler and more determined. "I promised."

A great relief passed through them, then, when they finally arrived at the castle and followed Cedric, past the crowds of staring people, witches, and servants, straight into Sofia's room. They watched as he, wounded and exhausted, nonetheless smiled down on her ashen face and placed her precious son into her arms.

"My love. I have brought back your son, as I promised." Then he laid his own head on her lap as he succumbed to his fatigue.


	78. Complicated Hopes

Complicated Hopes

Garrick's hands, once so steady, trembled as he read the letter. Queen Amber's flourishes placed a delicate touch on matters that had been grave indeed. Having been separated from his fellow kingdoms since the war's full force, Garrick had relied on rumors and whispered messages to tell him what was happening elsewhere. Queen Amber's letter confirmed many of his suspicions and uprooted others; a process that indeed wracked his soul as he pictured the plots and twists she described in her family's many plights.

"Such a tale the Queen weaves," he said at last, hardly able to lift his eyes from the letter as he read it through for a third time. "But her gist is clear: this psychotic sorcerer has been imprisoned at last."

He could feel the air move again in his study as his advisors and servants began to breathe again, relieved with the news.

"And such a terrible time they have all had in Enchansia. And elsewhere," he added, he mused over what he had read between the lines.

"I hope that's the end of the war," an advisor exclaimed.

"Yes, sir. Queen Amber seems to believe so." The Royal Enchansian guard who had delivered the message bowed in deference. "She has already been successful in removing blockades and opening routes and communications between kingdoms again."

"So all the attacks on kingdoms have ceased?" another of Garrick's advisors asked.

"…I fear not. Goodwin the Great and others have taken excellent strides in seeking out and persuading many of the rioters, but others still demand vengeance. Queen Amber believes, however, that they can soon be persuaded, and once justice has been met on Dovenix, the once just, the world will be in rights again."

"Queen Amber has become a marvelous tactician and diplomat, but she is still young and fanciful." Garrick sank back in his chair, twisting the letter between his fingers. "I have lived through wars such as these before, and one learns that these things are not as easily resolved. There must always be compromise, and there must always be loss."

"Does your majesty worry over complications?" the first advisor asked.

"I do not worry about them. I know without a doubt there will be complications. There always are." Unbidden, Garrick's eyes fell on the picture on the wall across from his desk, just behind the Enchansian messenger. Both of his sons, not yet in their teens, stood side by side in their best dress; hearty and proud, with their mother's eyes and his bearing boasting clearly of their heritage. For days on end, Garrick had sat staring at the portrait, remembering, wishing, and despairing. Now, though, with Queen Amber's own declarations of victory in his hand, a new hope seized him

"Of course, there is more to be gained in this than I think any of us realize," he amended, musing as eagerness took root. "And I out of anyone have come through this war wounded and healed at the same time," he added, a smile slowly forming as he looked at Amber's letter again. The names "Birk" and "Hugo" now stood out to him, calling loudly for his attention.

"Sir?"

"Can you take a message back to Enchansia?" Garrick was already selecting parchment and inking his pen.

"Of course! Queen Amber will be pleased with any message you might deliver. She is asking for aid and advice from all of Enchansia's allies in her quest for peace."

"I am glad to hear of it," Garrick replied lightly, as he began writing in a rush. "I will be glad to offer any assistance she and her family will need."

"Thank you, sir."

"But this letter is for my late son's wife, Princess Sofia," Garrick continued, now smiling widely as each word quieted the old anguish. "My daughter-in-law."

He ignored the inquiring looks from those in the room until he had finished and sealed the letter, imploring the messenger to deliver it as swiftly as he was able. Then he dismissed his advisors and remained, gazing at the portrait.

"Yes, there have been losses," he said, gently to his sons, "but one must always look to the future. And if fortune be with us, I see my grandsons at long last!"


	79. Together

Together

"Oh, Winifred! He's gotten so big!"

Birk stared as the lovely woman with the sweet voice left her chair and knelt before him, her arms shaking as they stretched out towards him. He kept a tight hold on his Me Me's dress, though he couldn't take his eyes away from the stranger.

"Hello, my darling," she cooed at him, eyes misting with tears. "I've missed you so much."

"Sofia." Birk raised his eyes to the tall man resting in another chair nearby. He held a squirming bundle in his arms as he watched Birk with bright eyes. "He looks like Hugo."

"He does, doesn't he?" The woman wiped her eyes with her sleeve, though she never ceased smiling. "My darling, darling little boy."

Birk put a thumb in his mouth, forgetting what Poppa had said about thumbs.

"Won't you come to Momma?" the woman coaxed, gesturing with her hands. "Come here, Birk."

"No, Me Me!" Birk cried, digging in his feet when his Me Me tried to push him forward. "No, no!"

"But its Mummy, sweetness," Me Me told him, stroking his bangs back from his eyes. She bent low to him and pointed eagerly at the woman. "See? It's your Mummy! Don't you remember?"

Birk only hid his face in Me Me's skirt, whimpering a bit at how strange it all felt. It had seemed such grand fun when Poppa returned and took him and Me Me on a trip away from home. Birk liked seeing the forests and little towns, even if the children wouldn't wave back at him from the broken houses.

Then Me Me had carried him inside this big castle, and suddenly he was surrounded by strangers who kept trying to pet him, and hold him, and kiss him.

"He's as beautiful as Sofia!" A lady with blond hair exclaimed.

"He looks like Hugo!" A knight with the same blond hair insisted.

Birk had buried his face in Me Me's shoulder, until she set him down on his feet before this new gentle, weeping stranger, with her lovely brown curls.

"It's Mummy." Me Me continued fussing over his head.

"It's alright, Winnifred. I'm sure he must be…must be a little anxious…it's been so long, after all…"

"There, there, Sofia."

Birk peeked out with one eye to see the woman wipe her face again, this time with a handkerchief the man held out for her. He watched as the man bent stiffly in the chair to pat the woman's shoulder with a comforting hand.

"He'll come around, my dear," Me Me said. She patted Birk's back. "Never fear!"

"I know," the woman sniffled, though her smile continued to charm Birk all the more. "I know. It will…it will just take some time."

Just then, a thin cry met Birk's ears. He pulled his head away from Me Me's dress entirely to look as the man handed the bundle down to the woman, and she began to soothe it with soft whispers and shushes.

"Wat dat?" Birk chirped, interested. He tugged on Me Me's arm as the woman unwrapped the bundle, revealing a tiny body with waving arms and kicking legs. "Me Me, wat dat?"

"What's that? Why, that's your baby brother, sweetness!" Me Me chuckled.

"S' baby?" Birk blinked at it as the woman held it up for him to see.

"This is Hugo, Birk," she said, with a new softness in her words. "This is your little brother."

"Baby?" Fascinated, Birk abandoned the safety of Me Me's side for a closer look at the infant. He'd seen babies in his picture books, but he'd never seen one so close up before. Tiny brown eyes winked back at him, and little fists punched the air as the woman held him closer to Birk.

"Oh!" Birk touched the little fist, happy when the tiny fingers uncurled and held on to his finger. "Oh!"

This was one stranger that didn't frighten him.

"Hugo," the woman was whispering to the infant, "this is your big brother. Birk."

"Can you say 'Hugo', precious?" Me Me asked, coming up behind him. "Can you say 'Hugo'?"

Birk tried and his attempts sent the room into peals of laughter. He didn't mind it, though. He was too busy looking at the little human to bother with being frightened of strangers and strange words like "Mummy" and "Ceddie", or "Aunt Amber" and "Uncle James". He was far too enchanted with the little one to even worry when "Mummy" drew him onto her lap with one arm and kissed his cheek softly, or even notice when "Ceddie' reached out to stroke his hair.

"I love you, Birk," he heard the woman whisper, as he played with the baby's feet. "I promise, I will never, ever send you away again."

Birk didn't understand, but he found it nice to lay his head against her shoulder.


End file.
